Disciplined Dominance
by Corina-Starker
Summary: Hermione has a new topic of interest she is determined to seek out as much knowledge as possible, and even some guidance, with a little bit of trouble found along the way. She finds a mentor of sorts, in an unlikely new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any of the characters or associations affiliate with J.K. Rowling, Wizarding World of Harry Potter or Universal Pictures/Studios.  
These stories are written for pure fun and based off works of fiction inspired by the characters and world, I adore and admire so much.

**Warning: _Good ol' fashion smut and filth ahead – you've been warned._**

* * *

**Disciplined Dominance**

The soft glow of the candles flooded the still corridors; Hermione hurriedly glided along carrying her mass of books. The grand clock chimed around the empty hallways, ten o'clock. _Why?! Why had she gone to the library so close to curfew?_ She knew once she was there, time would be the last thing on her mind. As per usual, she had found book after book for her _N.E.W.T_ studies, as well as others she wasn't even looking for. Now that she had taken on the position of McGonagall's teaching assistant, she had permission to utilise the Restricted Section at her own will. Resulting in Hermione finding herself in the library almost every evening. Not long after arriving tonight, her table had become a fort of books and parchments piled high. The dimming lights around her brought Hermione out of her deep concentration, as she suddenly realised the candles extinguishing themselves. Looking up at the clock, it was nine forty-five, only fifteen minutes until curfew. _Where had the last two hours gone?_ Hermione began to panic, at the thought of returning all of the books to their shelves and making it back to the common room in just fifteen minutes.

_Oh no! McGonagall is going to be so disappointed this will be the third time this week!_

The Portraits on the walls complained as she rushed past them, irritated with herself for allowing this to happen again and again. Taking her usual route, the quickest to the Gryffindor common room; she pulled back the crimson curtain that led to the secret passage way. As she came to the other end of the passage, her hand froze as she reached for the curtain to step out. Voices could be heard whispering on the other side. Hermione immediately recognised the deep, rich, and admittedly enticing voice of Professor Snape, and in his reply the liquid, confident and embarrassingly sexy voice of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione's eyes widened in fright, not daring to breath and get caught; she listened closely.

'You cannot have such high expectations, Severus'

'I never expressed that I did' Severus hissed.

'They are so pathetic; I don't understand the Minister's decision to allow Dumbledore to continue for so long as Headmaster, yet alone allow him to make decisions on matters which he has no domain'.

Hermione rolled her eyes, silently sighing, _of course they were bitching about how they were right and the wizarding world is wrong. _Suddenly, she felt the tight grasp of fingers wrap around her shoulders, causing her to elicit a small gasp. A soft '_boo' _whispered into her ear; a relief washed over her as Hermione recognised the bubbly voice of Ginny Weasley. Hermione spun around as fast as she could and slapped her hand over Ginny's mouth in a bid to be silent, remembering who was standing on the other side of the crimson curtain. She raised her index finger to her lips; Ginny's brown eyes replied in certain confusion. Slowly, Hermione let her hand drop;

"Snape and Lucius Malfoy are on the other side of the curtain" She leaned in to Ginny's ear and whispered as quietly as she could.

Ginny smirked, "Typical. Lurking around in the dark..."

Ginny was cut off immediately as the curtain was drawn back, to reveal the grey and black pair of eyes glaring down at them both as Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. For a brief moment, Hermione thought to run away but realised just how stupid an act like would appear. Sheepishly, Hermione's gaze fell to the floor, caught out of the dormitory, again, would result in a week's worth of detention for sure.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here" Lucius Malfoy grinned.

"Ms Granger. Ms Weasley, come out at once!" Snape commanded, whilst Lucius stood with a smirk on his face.

Both young ladies stepped out of the passage way, and stood in front of the commanding presence of their current Defence Against the Dark Arts Master. Hermione's gaze stayed focused on the floor, finding herself admiring the polished dragonhide boots of Lucius Malfoy, while she knew Ginny would be looking both men straight in the eyes. She silently wished she could have the poised confidence of Ginny Weasley, but I guess that what you get when you have a mother like Molly, and six older brothers. You just know how to handle yourself among those Y-chromosomes.

"I would ask both of you to explain yourselves being out after curfew on this Thursday evening, however since it is ten past ten, you have both been officially caught breaking the rules. Twenty points from Gryffindor, each!" Snape snapped.

Ginny tutted in retort, as Hermione whispered, "_We're sorry, Sir_".

"Ms Weasley, return to your Common Room immediately, and do not dawdle. However, Ms Granger, I am well aware that this is your third offence this week alone, and I expect more from a Prefect. You will accompany me to my office right now!"

Hermione closed her eyes, frustrated with herself as she heard Ginny immediately pipe up, "Sir! It's after ten, surely Hermione can come see you tomorrow morning about her detention?"

Lucius sniggered. Snape glared at Ginny before replying, "Since neither of you took any care for the time prior to this meeting, I'm surprised you would bring it up as a point of contention now, Ms Weasley. Five more points for talking back".

"Quite the spirit, she has, aye Severus?" Lucius' eyes twinkled at Ginny.

Ginny crossed her arms and gritted her teeth, not wanting to cause Gryffindor any more loss than she had in the last five minutes. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir" she replied through her clenched jaw.

"Watch yourself, Ms Weasley" Snape cautioned.

"Perhaps you would like me to escort Ms Weasley back to her Common room for you Severus, to make sure there is no further delay in her obedience" Lucius cocked his eyebrow, and emphasised '_obedience_'.

There was a silent exchange between the two men, as Lucius grinned and Snape's mouth remained in a tight thin line, as he contemplated for a brief moment.

"No Lucius, I will see you tomorrow evening. That will be all" Snape excused his friend, for all intents and purposes. Lucius shrugged, almost disappointed. "You're no fun, Sev. I'll see you tomorrow".

Hermione looked up for the first time since stepping out of the secret passage, as she saw Lucius Malfoy's shoes turn to leave. Their eyes met for a moment, as he farewelled Snape. Hermione swore she caught Malfoy wink at her. Confused, she convinced herself she imagined it.

Hermione looked at Snape, and then Ginny, awaiting confirmation for what she was expected to do.

"On your way, Ms Weasley. Come, Ms Granger! I don't have all evening!" Snape snapped, and turned on his heel heading towards the Dungeons.

Hermione quickly began to follow after him. She turned back briefly to look at Ginny as she walked away. Ginny uncrossed her arms, and rolled her eyes at the back of her retreating Professor's head, and mouthed to Hermione "Come see me after". She nodded back at her friend, and quickened her pace to keep up with the long-legged strides of her domineering Professor.  
A sense of unease filled her as they silently, and briskly moved through the corridors towards Snape's office. The only sound between them was the quiet swish of Snape's cloak and Hermione's book bag bouncing against her leg.

The solid wooden door to Snape's office, swung open as he gestured for her to step inside. Hermione glanced up through her hair as she briskly passed him through the doorway. She noticed him looking down his nose, the same stern expression he always held. He gave nothing away, but she knew his contempt for the whole situation this evening was lingering beneath.

Hermione could never admit it out loud, but she always admired the unique looks, dark hair and broad, firm stature of her mature professor. There was something special about him, commendable. She had found herself of late, appreciative of the mature men that crossed her paths. Engaging in sophisticated and intelligent conversations beyond that of the Quidditch leagues and which latest witches or wizards were snogging who. These conversations always lingered in her mind, and stayed with her, as she found herself rolling her eyes, and tuning out of the gossip sessions with the other Gryffindor girls in the common room, about insignificant who's its and what's it.

Just last month, a young Professor Geralt Olsen of Charms and Transfiguration had been visiting from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as a guest of Professor McGonagall, had caught her eye. With his bright blue eyes, strong jaw, and dark, slightly curly hair and American accent; which she found most unusual and intriguing in conversation. Hermione found herself loitering at the end of the lessons, to try and catch him with questions she had conspired and schemed prior, to catch his attention. She knew it was but a fantasy, to be a significant person in this wizard's world, but Hermione could all but dream. Especially, late at night, when all the other girls were fast asleep, or she could sneak off to the Prefect's bathroom and charm the bubble bath in to particular well-pointed jets.

She could feel the beginnings of something starting to stir in her for months now, and the more she paid attention to these emotions, the less concentration she had for other endeavours. It was in fact, these inner swells that had her searching the Restricted Section, for charms and outlets. Hermione was well-versed with the romantic fiction novels of her Muggle world, and even some erotica. But reading about such events and actually experiencing them was where she was beginning to draw the line. She longed to be embraced, desired and even, dominated. To have all her wants and needs met through a like-minded, matured wizard. She knew she had desirable qualities; her figure was trim, her skin was supple and peachy, her breasts were petite but perky, her hair was thick and voluminous but she knew how to tame it now.

Hermione knew she had caught the attention of a few young wizards at Hogwarts, and had attempted a few times to meet her needs through these boys. They were always inexperienced; fumbling hands found their way through her blouse and up her skirt, tongues sloppily darting in and out her mouth, and a number of hands determined to push her head south in hopes of her pleasuring them. This couldn't be all that there was? There had to be more, and this is what set Hermione on her path of intimate self-discovery.

The slam of the heavy wooden door brought her back to her current reality, and imminent scolding she knew she was about to receive. She was standing behind the guest chair facing the professor's desk, awaiting further instruction. Snape glided past her, and took his seat at his desk. Almost completely ignoring her presence, he plucked his quill from its ink pot, and began writing on parchment that was already resting in front of him. Hermione stared at him anxiously, afraid to move in case she was to put another toe out of line. A minute passed before Snape, without looking at her, stated "Sit".

Without hesitation, she moved swiftly to place her book bag at her feet next to the chair and rested the two books she had been pressing into her chest since the secret passage, lightly on her lap, as she sat down. She hadn't realised she had had a white-knuckle grip, out of nervousness, on the books to her chest.

She lowered her gaze to her lap, and sat quietly again.

Snape looked up from his parchment, ever so slightly to see the Gryffindor Know-it-All, sitting demurely and quietly, eyes down and for once in her life, silent. He leaned back in his chair, keeping his gaze on her, still holding his quill in his hand. Amazed at how naturally submissive she was being in this situation. It had to be because she knew that she was in fact, in the wrong tonight. Out after curfew, multiple times in one week, extremely unusual behaviour for the Golden Girl, Gryffindor Prefect. Snape found himself intrigued by the current circumstances, and made the decision, out of curiosity to get to the bottom of this.

"Ms Granger" Hermione straightened her posture at the attention of her name, her gaze remained down.

Snape noticed her commitment to ger submissive behaviour, surely out of disappointment in herself, but it couldn't help but feel the dominant within himself rising. He began to wonder, how far he could take this. His cock twitched at the thought of having a submissive witch at his knees again.

"I find myself at a loss, catching a Gryffindor Prefect out after curfew for a third time this week? When I happen to know the sixth year Prefect's are not scheduled for patrol this week. I'm well aware that Professor McGonagall caught you on Monday, and Professor Grubbly-Plank on Tuesday and I highly suspect you were out last night, and the only reason you were not caught was because Professor Trelawney was on patrol duties".

Snape paused, waiting for a rebuttal, but one never came. Hermione's shoulders dropped slightly along with her perfect posture. If only he had his riding crop at hand, he could straighten that back up in one swot. He felt his cock twitch again at the thought of this petite brunette, kneeling naked on the floor at the foot of his bed, begging him for more.

"Nothing to say, Ms Granger?" Snape stood and began to walk around the side of his desk, towards her, "Well, since I know that deducting house points clearly is having no effect on reversing this behaviour of late, I'm curious to know what you think your punishment should be?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

'_Finally,'_ He thought ready to retort. But her mouth closed, just as quickly as it had opened. _Hermione Granger, speechless? Unheard of_.

Snape rested on the edge of the front of his desk, leaning back to fold his arms across his chest, and cross one foot over his other ankle. In doing so, he caught her book bag with his heel, knocking it over. Rolls of parchment began spilling out all over the stone floor, and finally her demeanour broke. She jumped to grab her belongings off the floor, suspiciously quickly Snape noticed. He bent down to retrieve a parchment that landed right besides his foot, as his hand wrapped around it, Hermione's hand grabbed the other end. They paused for a moment, their gaze meeting, both still holding each end of the scroll. Snape noticed the flush of pink that filled her cheeks, as she conceited that she wasn't getting out of this. Snape was going to look at the parchment. She had already given away too much, in an attempt to retrieve every piece and stow them back in her bag. Her eyes dropped once again, out of sheer embarrassment; she couldn't watch his reaction as he read what she had been writing these past few nights.

As he unrolled the parchment and caught the first few words written at the top of the page; there was a small heart shaped scribble with Geralt, written under it; followed by the first line of text; Exploration of the Submissive/Dominant Relationship, Snape was utterly surprised at what he was reading. He skimmed the parchment, reading words; bondage, rope-play, hard/soft limits, spanking, consensual non-con, suspension, aftercare, it went on and on. He couldn't believe it, Know-it-All Granger, did in fact, not know-it-all. However, she was wildly intrigued enough to be researching this world, his world. None of the students would ever have known the proclivities he got up to late at night, and luckily his fireplace Floo network in his personal chambers were connected to his private home in Spinners End. Only he could travel to and from Hogwarts via this Floo, but it made it easier to be gone for an evening and back again before class in the mornings.

Snape's mind began to run wild with possibilities. This witch before him had given no indication that she was even remotely interested or trying to seek him out exclusively, to explore these obvious fantasies within. But she had been caught out, by him, he who had extensive knowledge and great interest in such areas, particularly in being a dominant. Although he had not confirmed it, he had the assumption that this witch was not looking to be a dominatrix. She was naturally submissive, with all the flourish and bratty confidence she displayed among her peers, this was not the side of her she was displaying right now. She was embarrassed, and disappointed in herself, and a slight hint of shame? There was nothing to be ashamed of in this fantasy fulfilling world.

As thoughts ran wild, he let his imagination go with it. Where could he responsibly take this?

Hermione watched it happen almost in slow motion, as her bag fell and her parchments began rolling along the stone floor. She knew which parchments had been sitting on top of the pile, and were most likely the ones to be rolling away from her right now.  
'_No! Not now! Not near him!_' Hermione dived off her seat and began gathering her papers in handfuls, as she looked around for any forgotten pieces, she noticed the scroll at her professors' boot.  
"_Oh no no no!_" she thought as her hand snatched at it. Just as she had a firm grip on the end of the parchment, she noticed the other rough, pale hand that had hold of the other. Their gaze met, her warm brown eyes meeting the cold bitch black eyes. They were sort of beautiful in their own mysterious way. She felt the warmth rush to her cheeks as she blushed, and once again she dropped her gaze. She had never looked at the stone floor so much than she had tonight.

Hermione was embarrassed to have her deepest secret fantasy revealed, to anyone yet alone her professor, a man that all but despised her. She glanced a peak at his expression as he unrolled the parchment and skimmed. His expression did not change at all, giving no hint that he was surprised or shocked at the content he was reading. Maybe it wasn't the parchment she thought, maybe he had just picked up her transfiguration notes. She looked up, an inner sigh of relief, and stared at Snape's face. Expecting him to take his quill and begin correcting her work, as he would take great pleasure in humiliating her, even with no one around to witness it.

There was another minute before either of them said anything.

"Um, Sir? May I have my notes back please?" she innocently held out her hand.

For the first time, he looked away from the parchment and made eye contact with her again. Hermione would swear she was mistaken, but the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. Just a tiny hint of a grin.

"Sir?" she repeated.

Snape paused his thoughts for a moment. Weighing up the pros and cons of the proposition he was about to make.

"Well, Ms Granger, interesting notes you have been taking indeed", he handed the open parchment back to her and waited for her to realise.

Hermione was right, there was a grin there. It had motive though. It wasn't so much a happy grin, as much as a scheming one. She took the parchment from him, and looked down. Her heart sank, she felt ill and tears were welling up behind her eyes. "_Oh no!_" she screamed internally.

"Sir! I can explain, I was just… studying… in the restricted section. I just happened to come across these old books ... they had … they were … well" she stammered and spluttered anything she could fill the silence, and explain herself.

Snape held up a hand, signalling her to stop rambling.

"Oh, I can see exactly what you were studying. Thorough and detailed notes, I would expect nothing less from you" the grin was still prominent across his mouth. It was most unusual.

"I would ask how you had access to these restricted books, however as I understand it you are Professor McGonagall's current teaching assistant. I am most intrigued as to what caught your attention to these new topics of study you have endeavoured upon?"

Hermione's face could have been on fire, she was blushing that hard. Holding back tears of sheer embarrassment, she was silent, searching for the right words to explain herself.

"Tell me the honest truth, Ms Granger. Explain yourself."

" I … I .. " Hermione stumbled, and cleared her throat.

"I have been thinking about exploring my own self interests of late, Sir." She paused again, "And I have been curious about this world that I had only read about in Muggle romance stories and books. I am a young woman, of seventeen. It's only natural of me to be… curious".

Hermione held eye contact with him. The grin never wavered.

There was a twinkle in his eye. He was holding back; she knew there was something he wanted to say. Probably wanted to laugh out loud in her face, she was after all just a silly, immature, inexperienced young woman. That would be the day, to see Severus Snape laugh.

Snape listened to the pretty, little thing explain herself. Of course, he knew everything she was saying was true, she was just curious. And he knew how to entice her.

"I happen to notice the name on the top right-hand corner of your parchment" he watched her closely, as her eyes looked away, off to the side. "I can only assume you mean Professor Olsen, as we do not have any students named Geralt at Hogwarts'.

"Yes, Sir" she whispered in reply.

'I'm most surprised, Ms Granger. Not to see Oliver Wood, John McDean or even… Weasley written there" he teased her, which drew the reaction of disgust from her.

"Not that I need to clarify but Oliver and I had one date last year, Ron and I are just friends, and McDean started that rumour himself, I would never date him!" she huffed.

Snape's cock twitched again, clearly reacting as she started to rise to the occasion. She was starting to wake up, and the Hermione Granger he knew well in class was rearing her head. God, would be love to set her smart aleck ways straight with his cane. He could really teach her a thing or two.

Hermione crossed her arms, and looked him straight on.

"Tell me why you wrote Professor Olsen's name there?" he cocked his eyebrow at her. He knew why, but he wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"Because I had a silly school girl crush on the man, that's why!" she huffed.

"That's right, Ms Granger. A man. You desired to seek out a man to meet your deepest desires", he leaned down close to her face.

Hermione let out a sigh. He smelled like sandalwood, and musk and masculine scents filled her nostrils as she breathed him in. It was an aphrodisiac experience, the scent of a man. Not just the sweaty, overly scented body sprays of the boys she usually had to surround herself. She exhaled out of her mouth, clearly allowing Snape to see the effect he was having on her.

She wanted to despise him for his cruel taunts, and humiliation, but she found herself unknowingly wanton of his approval. The confidence and power he exuded over her was not unfamiliar, but in this instance, alone, in the darkened chambers of the dungeon. Candle light setting an eerie, yet romantic mood.

"I am familiar with the experiences you seek, and the deepest desires you hold. I am a dominant man, who can teach you the ways you wish you gain knowledge on, so evidently. If you wish for me educate you further, tell me now".

Hermione gazed into his eyes; his serious stern face had returned. He was not joking around; he was serious in all sense. She had not realised she was lightly panting at the scent and closeness of him. Without much hesitation, her answer escaped her lips before she could overthink it, "Yes, Sir".

His actions were almost immediate. "Stand" he commanded, as he dropped his quill on his desk.

Hermione did so, without reluctance, forgetting about the books on her lap as they tumbled to the floor in front of her seat. He pulled her into his arms in a tight, close embrace, and kissed her deeply. His tongue parted her lips and dived into her mouth, smoothly and controlled. He tasted like peppermint tea, and had full control of her. She hadn't realised that he had lifted her up on to her tippy-toes and she was so lost in the amazing kiss, she hadn't felt the larger, stiffening bulge forming against her thigh.

_Merlin's beard, she was tiny_. He wrapped his arms around her waist completely, and pulled her up to meet his face. There was no push back on his passionate kiss, she opened for him delicately, allowing him to lead entirely. It had been years since he had a young witch take an interest in anything he had to offer, even if slightly coerced. He lifted her even higher, and felt her feet leave the ground. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips. Maintaining the kiss, he turned, carrying her and walked toward a door at the back of his office.

Snape silently cast the _alohomora_ charm and the door swung open as they approached, inside was his personal chambers. He broke the kiss and set her down on a plush dark grey rug at the end of his grand four poster bed. Snape flicked his wrist, and the simmering fireplace roared to life and filled the chilly room with instant warmth. He went over to a dresser top and began to fiddle with something. Hermione took the chance to gaze around the room. The bed was large, and covered in green and black linen, with two bedside tables on either side. There was another door, slightly ajar on the right side of the room, and the left wall was covered by floor to ceiling book shelves, with two gaps for the windows as the moon light peaked through and the Hermione could just make out the soft, slow fall of the snow outside. She appreciated the roaring fire inside, upon seeing how cold it was out, this evening. In the left corner of the room sat a grand, emerald green armchair and table, just off to the side of the fire.

Snape turned back around, and handed her a small glass vile with a sparkling blue potion inside. She took it cautiously, and looked to him for an explanation.

"Praesidium potion, contraception" he said matter-of-factly. Snape sat comfortably in the green armchair, and watched her intensely inspecting the vile, standing in the middle of his bedroom, slightly dishevelled from their passionate kiss.

This hit Hermione with the sudden notion of what she had agreed to. Nervousness and excitement filled her eagerly. She sipped the potion slowly.

"All of it." Snape commanded.

Hermione tipped it all back, and was surprised by the pleasant flavour of the concoction. She placed the empty vile on the shelf closest in reach, and turned back to face Snape, sitting before her.

"I want you to tell me what you have experienced, sexually, in your… self-exploration, while you undress for me" He said so smoothly, without even a hint of unease Hermione noticed.

She knew this is the most bizarre situation she had found herself in, in a very long time, but she couldn't help wonder why she wasn't feeling nervous anymore. Just giddy with excitement. She looked at one hand and then the other, and back to Snape.

He smirked a little at her, "the potion you just took also has calming qualities to it, you are feeling more relaxed. Not something I normally offer prior to these sorts of activities, but you seemed understandably anxious".

She smiled proudly, and gave a little twirl on the spot, then kicked off her shoes, "I feel good".

"Now. Listen to me. Pay attention", He sternly commanded. "I have given you an order, and as a submissive, you must follow these without hesitation or rebuttal. If you displease me, I will punish you accordingly".

The word _punishment_ caught her attention, and she froze. She had read about traditional punishments of spanking, canning, floggers and such, in her reading. She must have given her weariness away through he facial expression, as Snape added "we will deal with that, when we get to it".

Again, Hermione took note of the 'when', and not 'if'.

"Yes, Sir", she looked at him sweetly.

"Good girl. You will always address me as Sir, and only Sir, here, unless old otherwise" He raised an eyebrow at her, "Begin".

Hermione reached up and unhooked her cloak from the front and let it drop over her shoulders to the floor, "I have done all the basics – holding hands, hugging and kissing...", she trailed off, to reach for the bottom of her sweater and pull it over her head, "I have given hands and oral sex". She loosened her tie and slid it off her neck, pulling it through her shirt collar, "I have received oral sex". Untucking and unbuttoning her shirt swiftly, to reveal the lilac coloured bra beneath, "fingers and mouth", she heard a soft moan escape from Snape's lightly parted lips. Hemione unhooked her skirt and let it drop down revealing turquoise cheeky underwear, "I have had sex". She stood for a moment, in her bra, underwear and knee-high socks only. As she reached around to unhook her bra at the back, and slid the straps down her arms, "Twice". Her breasts fully on display, small but perky, she could feel the warmth from the fire on her bare skin, and her delicate nipples still pebbled up at the brisk night air. As she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear, Snape suddenly stood up.

"Enough. Undress me" He slowly raised his arms outwards.

Hermione walked over, in nothing but her underwear and socks. She stepped up on to her tippy toes and reached to unhook his cloak. He lowered his arms and let it fall backwards, draping the armchair. He had a black dress shirt, and black pants on beneath. Hemione acknowledged the large bulge at the front of his pants, and was slightly taken aback. Excitedly, she wondered about the size of the throbbing dick being held within. The heat between her legs was rising ever present.

"Focus", he smirked at her eagerness.

She unbuttoned his shirt, as swiftly as she had done her own. Revealing a hard, pale chest, she ran her hand across it, strong and firm. Light scars across his chest and torso were evident, but Hermione knew not to place emphasis on them. She hooked her small fingers into the waist band of his pants and unbuckled them. He had not removed his boots, so she let his pants drop down themselves and then returned her hands to his black boxer briefs. He grabbed her wrists to stop her, and took her palm and placed it over his erection. Hermione let out a soft gasp and the feeling of his hardened cock, made her eagerly excited for more.  
"What positions have you have sex in?" he exhaled.  
"Just missionary" she panted back.

"Well definitely need to expand that" Snape groaned.

Snape sat back down in the armchair, and kicked off his boots, allowing his pants to slide off. He still had hold of Hermione by the wrist and pulled her across his lap. Her torso was resting across the top of his thighs, while her head and ass hung at either end. He kept his hold on her wrist with one hand, and raised is other to rub her behind lightly. "You have a lovely little figure, Hermione".  
She was shocked at the use of her first name. He had never called her Hermione to ger face before. She didn't mind the way it sounded in his deep baritone voice.

He rubbed circles on both cheeks before giving one a quick little swot with his open palm. She jolted at the surprise contact, and let out a little squeak. "Oof" came the second swot, a little harder this time. He continued this pace, slightly increasing the intensity of the hit each time, until she was panting out of sheer excitement. '_Merlin, this feels as good as I had imagined_' Hermione thought to herself.

"Tell me, Hermione, have you ever been spanked like this before?" Snape asked quietly.

"No Sir, never" she managed to get out.

"You clearly seem to be enjoying yourself, shall we up the ante? She could hear the excitement in his voice. "You should see the rosy colour your ass is turning for me".

"Yes please, Sir" Hermione replied, almost giggly. Still perched across his lap, she could feel his erection pressing into her torso. She had no view on what he was doing, but suddenly a long, wooden surface collided with her sensitive backside.

"This is a wooden paddle, Hermione. It can be quite pleasurable, allow me to demonstrate?"  
He continued to swot away at her ass, continually increasing the pace and strength of the spanks. The heat between her legs was well and truly present now, she could feel a slight wetness present as she pressed her thighs together.

"You can press your legs together all you want, but don't think I can't see that wet patch on your underwear" He ran a single finger down the slit of her pussy, over the top of her underwear, provoking a long moan from her. He lightly rubbed two fingers in a circular motion, causing the same moan again, _Mmm she was a wanton little slut for him_.

"Kneel" he was quick to command, as she scooted off his lap and on to the floor in front of him. A cushion had appeared on the floor underneath her knees, and she realised he must have charmed it there for her. "I want you to pleasure me with your mouth, show me what you know".

Hermione couldn't hide the enthusiasm in her eyes, and she eagerly reached up for his waistband. She slowly slid the black material up, and over the bulge in front of her. Her jaw dropped as the size and girth or the member that bobbed before her. She was intimidated at first, gazing closely at the dripping wet head, angry veins of the shaft and engorged testicles. She leaned in closely, and licked the wet bead of juice that had formed at the top of the swollen head. Snape groaned at this first contact, giving Hermione encouragement to continue. She ran her tongue up and over the head of his cock, focusing on the frenulum, when it elicited deeper, more throaty groans. There was a sharp gasp when she took the whole head into her mouth, and continued to assault his knob with her tongue. She took hold of his girthy shaft in her right hand and began to pump it, with the firmest grip should manage with her small hands.

Snape watched her intently until she took his whole knob in her mouth, and he threw his head back on the armchair. It had been months since he had been with a witch like this. Merlin, did it feel just as good as ever. He couldn't help to chuckle internally, at the thought of how he wished he could shut Granger up over the years. Never did he imagine his cock filling her mouth entirely to do just that.

She continued like this for a few minutes, finding a rhythm they both seemed comfortable with, although he wasn't giving her any indication, he wasn't enjoying himself. She was slightly taken aback when he grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her back from him, and stood up.

"On the end of the bed. Go" he panted. He felt himself building inside, and decided it was too soon. If he peaked now, he wasn't sure he would be able to pull himself back together for a second round.

Hermione backed towards the edge of the bed and sat down. Snape picked up the cushion and dropped in front of the bed. She realised where this was going, and lay on her back so she could hook her fingers through her waistband to slip her underwear off. Snape kicked off his boxers, before dropping to his knees in front of her, and reached up to place his hands over hers, and take her underwear off. She lifted her bum off the bed, attempting to make it smoother. He threw her underwear off to the side, and pulled her back towards him with her hips.

"Hands under your head, and do not move them". She bit her lip, and looked down at the dark-haired head disappearing between her legs. He peaked up at her as he settled his mouth over her clit, sucking lightly. The satisfied moan that escaped her lips, as he made contact with her was heaven to his ears. He ran his tongue, and continue to suck slightly harder on the sensitive nub of nerves. He brought one hand up under his chin, and teased her entrance with his index finger. Circling her hole, slowly, she was soaking wet already. She was so turned on; he was sure there was going to be a wet patch on his quilt when he was done. He rose up off the floor, and hovered over her, bring his mouth up to her nipples.

They made eye contact again, briefly, her eyes were filled with want and desire. She was biting her lip hard, so much so that when he slid his finger inside of her for the first time, she moaned releasing her lip. There were teeth marks imprinted along her bottom lip. Luckily, she moaned loudly, and masked his own groan of desire. Snape couldn't believe how wet she was, all he could think about was plunging himself into her wet folds. But he needed to show restraint, he needed to be the best she could experience. Although, it couldn't be that hard of a conquest, considering she had only been with boys up until him.

He massaged her walls, adding more fingers when he felt she was ready. When he had gotten to three, he could feel her tightening around him and knew she was getting close. He moved his thumb to her clit again, and began circling the sensitive little bead all over. Her breathing quickened, and her pants became uneven. "Oh, Sir! I'm close... I'm so … I'm" she couldn't get it out.

"Come for me" he whispered, and she fell apart under him, fistfuls of her own hair in her grip.

"Good girl" he panted in reply. His cock was aching; wet, long angry veins, and throbbing. He held her under her arms and hoisted her up further on to the bed, so she was resting among the feather pillows. He positioned himself over her, while she regained her composure.

When she realised what he was doing, she cheekily added "I thought you promised me expansion on positions".

The elusive grin returned, ever so briefly to his mouth. "Oh yes, I will. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ease you into my cock. I don't want to scare you away", He stared down at her for a response.

She wiggled her hips under him, willingly. Looking into his eyes, she didn't think they could get any darker. The blackest shade of black possible. There was something primal about them, and being here with him. She liked this vulnerable state, knowing she could be over-powered, and at his for his pleasure, or disposal anytime. Hermione had never had a chance to feel this way with the other boys she had been with. It was always about warming them up, and then a quickie in a secret alcove or hidden spot around the school. Never in the dorms, never in a bed like this. It really made all the difference, to have someone experienced, take care of and acknowledge your needs.

"Ready?" Snape cocked an eyebrow; Hermione bit her lip again, and nodded. "Tell me with your words".

"Yes please, Sir" Hermione smiled, and surprisingly, the grin was returned.

Snape used his hips to spread her legs wide, and lowered himself so he was at her entrance. He positioned the head of his cock, resting against her folds and heard her gasp at the contact. He paused there, and leant in to kiss her once again. As they kissed, he slowly thrusted himself forward. _Merlin, she was tight_. They both groaned together, into each other's mouths, as she stretched to accommodate him. He was filling her, fully and wholly, her eyes rolled back in to her head. It was painful, but not unbearable, the good kind. When she thought he must be completely sheathed in her, he kept going, she couldn't believe his length even though she had seen it, up close and personal. When they eventually came together, Hermione released the breath she had been holding in, panting her exhale. Severus also exhaled, releasing sounds of pure pleasure.

"You feel unbelievably amazing" he moaned, as he began to pump his hips in, and out. Setting a comfortable rhythm for them both. He felt her relax beneath him, her hands still behind her head. He hadn't told her to move them, he was surprised she managed to keep them up. He began to thrust harder, hitting deeper. It was then she cried out a surprised, "_Agh!_", and her hand grabbed hold of his bicep, to brace herself. He didn't stop, or slow down, just grinned at the coincidence. Her grip was firm on his arm, and she wasn't letting go. He didn't mind.

"Ready for more?" his voice was gruff through his panting thrusts.

"Mmmore" she let out, and looked up at him again. She let go of his arm, and pulled the back of his head down to her again. She kissed him, this time pulling his mouth to hers and let out a little _squeak_ when he bit down on her bottom lip. He gave a small chuckle at her response.

He slowed his thrusts, and sheathed himself fully inside of her again. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and suddenly rolled over. Hermione surprised by the change of location, found herself resting flat on his stomach. Placing his hands under her arms again, he slowly pushed her into a sitting up position. _Merlin, he felt even bigger in this position!_ Hermione closed her eyes, and slowly began to move naturally with his hips encouraging her. She felt more in control being on top, but discomfort when his knob collided with her cervix. She adjusted, by leaning forward towards him. Resting her hands on his shoulders, he brought his head up to lightly suck on her nipple again. Hermione couldn't describe the pleasure she was experiencing from this newly adjusted position. She began to grind her clit on his mons, and could feel herself building quickly. The simultaneous pressure on her clit, and the feeling of his thick girth thrusting in and out, was unrivalled. She didn't bother to announce herself, and just let her climax shatter around her, with the softest, most desirable moan she had built up inside. She collapsed on top of his chest, lightly panting as she composed herself.

Snape watched as she climaxed on top of him, and then found his face smothered in a matt of brunette thick curls. He helped her slide off of him, and then on to her front. She closed her eyes and lay flat on the bed, but she was in for another surprise. There was no time for rest yet, not with his dick slick, and dripping in her juices without his own release.

He moved behind her and pulled her ass up in to the air on to her knees. He lined himself up with her soaking wet pussy, and plunged into her fully. He didn't bother to warn her, or go slowly, he needed this and he was so ready to go at his pace. A tight hold on her narrow hips, and he was off. He slapped her ass cheek between thrusts, loud and flat palmed swots. Her eyes snapped open, and she cried out in the shocked intrusion, '_Oh, Merlin! Oh, Severus! Agh!'. _He heard her clear as day, sing out his first name, and it was hot. He liked the way she said it, and wanted it again. "Say it again" he commanded between his rough, hard, deep thrusts. "My name, Hermione. Say it".

"Oh, Severus! Yes, Sev! Yes!" She declared, half muffled into the pillow and her hair.

Hermione's orgasm was building again, and fast. She wasn't going to hold much longer, and she could tell by the heavy panting behind her, Severus was close too. She reached between her legs and began to circle her clit again, trying to recreate the same pressure she felt by grinding against Snape's mons. Snape began to slow his thrust down again, to deep, hard, long ones, as she heard him choke up a little, and knew he was about to cum. He stilled and groaned aloud, spilling himself inside of her from behind. She was very vocal this time around, and let all her emotions out as she climaxed, and her walls contracted around him, milking every drop he had.

He pulled out of her, and collapsed on to the bed beside her. He was spent, utterly and completely empty and yet, also fulfilled. He lay on his back, with his head turned towards her. Hermione remained on her front, with her face pressed into the pillow. She reached up and brushed a mass of hair out of her flushed face. Her breathing had returned to normal, and her eyes had a shimmer about them. She grinned a cheeky smile at her professor, who returned the grin again. It was nice, this new found expression he had to show her.

Snape felt the tiredness taking hold of him, his eyes felt so heavy.  
"The bathroom is through there" he pointed to the door on the right wall, "if to wish to fresh up. In fact, you should also urinate after sex, for your own health and wellbeing".  
"Just can't help yourself, can you? Always educating." She winked at him.

"I did promise to teach you more, didn't I? His eyes were closed, but the grin remained. "In fact, that was just the introduction, we will have more to cover later".

Hermione let out a small giggle. "I will be the best student as always, Sir. When later? Tonight, or will I just have to come back for another lesson".

"More lessons. Detention even. A whole weeks' worth of evening detention. At least, now I have a good method of shutting you up" he opened one eye to see her expression.  
Hermione feigned a shocked gasp, pretending to be insulted, then smiled back at him.  
"It is an effect way of filling my mouth" she retorted.

"One day, I'll teach you to deep throat him. All the way" He closed his eyes again, resting peacefully on his back, next to her.

"I don't think so! Did you not notice the size difference between?" she pointed to his softening prick, and her small mouth.

Snape didn't need to look at her to know what she was referencing, "Oh, indeed I did. Don't worry, we'll work on it, during our… detentions".

"Mm hmm" Hermione sarcastically replied, as she sat up to yawn, and stretch her arms above her head. She felt different, in the best way. She looked over at the small grandfather clock on the fireplace mantle, it was eleven-fifty at night. Hermione debated about trying to hurry back to Gryffindor Tower, or just staying here with this man, as long as he would have her. Ultimately, she decided on option two, it's not like Severus had asked her to leave yet. His breathing had changed, and she realised he must have passed out into a light doze. Hermione swung her legs off the side if the bed and pointed her toes to stretch out, before heading towards the bathroom.

Hermione left the room silently, with a small smile on her face.

Once inside, she closed the bathroom door ever so quietly. She leaned on the door, for a brief moment and sighed with a satisfied relief. She has indeed enjoyed that lesson, a lot more than she had been nervously anticipating. The past four nights of intense reading in the restricted section browsing, had not compared to the act itself. It was everything she had hoped and more. Even with the most unsuspecting of partners.

Only when she allowed herself to focus on it, did she feel the burning sensation below. The dull throb.

Although, she had definitely had sexual encounters before tonight, none had compared in duration, size or experience. A small smirk escaped her lips once again, as she thought back to earlier this evening, when she thought detention was going to be the worst-case scenario. The light spanking, she had endured earlier, bent over his lap had been a pleasant substitute.

She moved to the shower and turned the taps, as the water began to cascade down and the steam filled the room. Another happy sigh escaped, and she bent down to remove her grey knee-high socks that had fallen down her slim calves to pool around her ankles.

Something had shifted within Hermione; her lioness had risen up and roared. She was satisfied.

As she stepped in to the warm water, allowing it to run down her thick mane of hair, her face and neck, and down her back. Feeling the tingle of the warm against her skin, the fuzzy-feeling within prickled from inside out. She gasped as the water came in contact with her raw, and sensitive area below. Her hand immediately ran backwards, in an attempt to shield and soothe her soreness.

Hermione jumped as a tight grip, wrapped itself around ger wrist. The sound of the water cascading down her head had muffled the sound of the professor entering the bathroom. She attempted to turn around, as her shoulder came in contact with his hard chest. Peering over her shoulder, a nervous smile tweaked at the corners of her mouth. A shower lesson could be in stall for her and she would happily continue to take any lesson he would be willing to provide.

"If the water is too hot, it will aggravate instead of soothe", he cupped her ass cheek in his other hand, still holding her wrist tightly with his right.

"Yes Sir. Thank-you" was the first reply the came out. Momentarily stunned, at the vulnerable position she found them both in, without the imminent act of penetration present. It was kind of nice.

"Pump some soap in to your hand", he directed, "from the left one".

Hermione leaned forward, and pressed the left dispenser, of three, on the shower wall, twice. A green shimmery soap pooled in her palm. It smelled delightful. And she immediately associated the smell with her Professor, when he had been on top of her, behind her and all over her. What a sensory experience these lessons had also been.

"Rub your hands together, and start from your décolletage and work your way down", he released her wrist, and placed both his hands on either side of her hips. Pulling her closer to him in the process. She couldn't help but feel the bludge of his semi-erect manhood growing against her behind. This could only be positive sign.

Silently, she rubbed the delightful smelling wash over her chest, arms, breasts and torso. As her hands moved down her body, two hands came from behind and began to lather her breast, tweaking her nipples and cupping both breasts in two large handfuls. The tight squeeze, made Hermione moan out loud, and she dropped the tension she didn't realise she was holding in her shoulders.

A small smirk from behind hit her ears, as he closed the gap between them. He pulled one slightly lathered hand around behind, and ran it down her ass. Lightly and soothingly cleaning and massaging her rear. A small bit of soap stung, as it made too close a contact with her raw rear entrance, before the water washed it away again. A hiss had already escaped her lips, and almost immediately the other hand moved from resting on her hips to reach around and flick her sensitive, delicate clit. As quickly as that hiss had escaped her lips, a moan had replaced it.

As his right hand moved from her ass to resting on her torso, the left began circling her clit, slowly and timely. The tingling feeling inside was coming up from the depths again, and her skin continued to prickle all over. Her breathing increased, and small moans left her lips every now and again.

The skills of these knowledgeable and mature hands, moving over her clit, arousing these intense feelings, allowing them to build up and up. Nothing had ever compared to this, not her own and definitely not the other boys before. Majority of the time, they had absolutely no idea of even remotely locating her clit and would usually settle to either side of it. The frustration that would ensue, often lead to her pushing along their trysts to penetration, in hopes of allowing herself some pleasure.

But this, the professors lessons, this was everything she desired.

She wanted more and more.

As his hands moved, expertly applying pressure, Hermione allowed herself to let go and released a primitive long groan of absolute pleasure. Prompting, a similar enjoyable moan to escape Snape's lips. He was enjoying this too. The feel of her breasts, the softness of her skin, the knowing that her pussy was still as sensitive and stretched from the girth of his rock-hard manhood. He had done that too her, and she had liked it. She had stayed, didn't she? He had offered her a way out, but she stayed. But here she was, and willing to return to him again.

Sexy, little minx Gryffindor, taken by his rough Slytherin ways. He was glad she was still here, all the possibilities of the night to come. He knew he would be buried deep inside her again. He needed to. The thought of it made his cock pulse with desire, even under the running water of the shower, he knew his knob was wet with his juices.

By now all the soap had rinsed off, down their bodies and run down the drain.

Hermione was so close; she knew her orgasm was building and that's when the hands suddenly disappeared from her body. The exasperated sound that came out of her, made Snape chuckle.

He stepped out from the shower and waved his wand and was instantly dried himself. However, he then picked up a fresh towel from the rack and motioned for Hermione to step out the shower.

"Come here" he held it open.

Hermione enjoyed drying herself off with a towel, it was a satisfying muggle habit. Only if she was in a hurry, or feeling lazy would she dry herself with the _Siccatio Sagenarum_ spell.

The towel was large, soft Egyptian cotton and warm, he must have charmed his towel rack. Hermione wrapped it around her and noticed as Snape stood proudly, freshly showered, naked in front of her with his hard and large manhood erect.

"May I, Sir?" Hermione glanced down, and back up to make eye contact with him.

"You may." He raised his hand up to her cheek, and guided her into kneeling in front of him, placing both his hands on either side of her head. "Please me".

Coming face to face, once again with his engorged, mature cock, in the subtle lighting of the small bathroom, the humidity in the air from the hot water. This all felt so sensual, and the mood hung there, with anticipation. A tiny drop of dick juices emerged from the head, slowly running down the tip. Hermione leant forward to catch the drop on her tongue, flicking it from the underside, up.

He took a sharp breath in at the contact.

Hermione smiled and then engulfed the whole head of his hard cock, in her warm mouth at the same time taking a firm grip on his shaft and pumping her hand. Not too roughly, but tight enough to induce the drawn-out groans, she desperately wanted to hear. She wanted to please him and she wanted to hear him. The sound of his deep voice calling out from the pleasure she was giving, made her pussy wet.

As she bobbed her head, back and forth along with the pumping actions of her hands, her towel began to fall away. Landing on the floor around her feet. Both of them, naked once again and engrossed in this pleasurable moment.

In one movement, Snape pulled his cock out of her mouth and grip, and knelt down to scoop Hermione in to his arms. She knew she wasn't the heaviest, but he was strong. Who would have known? His form was always hidden under the large dark cloaks and robes.

In a few seconds they were back in the bedroom, and Snape was lowering her on to the bed. She scooted back a little, so when she leaned backwards her head rested in the middle of the large feather pillows. He stood at the end, black eyes piercing her with his gaze.

He was slightly panting from blow job he had been receiving, and enjoying only minutes ago.

"Perfection" he finally whispered, looking upon her lying on his green bedding.

He crawled up to her, and lowered his head between her legs. He could smell the scent of her aroused, wet sex and it took everything not to disregard his initial plan and plunge his throbbing cock in to her soaking wet pussy. He paused before making any contact, and looked up and this sweet young thing, completely naked and flushed from all the excitement, willing and at his disposal.

He blew lightly on her clit, and the contrast between her hot body and the cool air made her shiver and instinctively try to close her legs together. Using his shoulders, he stopped her and ever so slowly, lowered his mouth and flicked his tongue over her clit. The quick contact on the bundle of nerves made Hermione gasp. And Snape, pleased with the reaction, set to work lapping at her soaked privates, paying close attention to his tongue and her clit. He slipped a single finger up in to her, and felt her clench at the intrusion. She was so sleek, so warm, so wet.

He couldn't take it anymore. After all, she was here to be taught by him. Her ragged breaths and heavy sighs, told him that she was also growing closer to her own climax. In one swift movement, he pulled himself up on top of her and bit down on the nape of her neck.

He lined himself up, between her legs. He nudged the tip of his throbbing, wet cock at her entrance. Hermione gasped again, at the teasing contact and then smiled a small smile. He did it twice more, to get the same reaction and she happily obliged. He took hold of his shaft and dragged the head of his girth, up and down the wet entrance of her swollen pussy. Both heaving with anticipatory pleasure, he lowered his hips and slowly thrusted himself inside of her. Feeing every inch of her tight, wanting pussy stretch once again to accommodate him. They both moaned at the longing penetration.

Once he was fully, balls deep inside her, he stopped and let her become accustom to the girth of his mature manhood again. She had thrown her head back, at the initial entry and upon bringing her eyes back to meet his, he could see the flush of pink in her cheeks and chest.

Both gazing at each other, Snape began to pump his girth in and out of her, swiftly and ever increasing his thrusts. He began slamming his hips in to hers, getting as deep a thrust as he could possibly manage. Hermione cried out and the depth of his dick, hit her so hard that the pain made her wince, but very quickly tuned to pleasures. This continued for a while. Snape hard, pumping, large and heaving. Her crying out with each contact, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

God, this felt amazing, how she had never experienced this incredible wanting need to be completely filled before. She knew she could not return to the fumbling, unknowing and careless hands of the boys her own age. She needed a man. This man. This large cock.

And all of a sudden, a wash of warm, and intense feelings came over her and she cried out in utter pleasure as she climaxed, as Snape continued to pump his thick dick, into to her clenching inner walls. He pulled up, lifting her legs and hips as he did, and quickened his pace. Slamming longer and harder, straight in to her g-spot. Post-climax, this was so intense, she felt her eyes close and roll back in her head. A few more, deep, hard thrusts, and Snape came, loudly groaning. Filling her with his seed. She noticed she could feel his dick tense as his cum spurted out, hardening for moments as he ejaculated.

He collapsed on top of her, out of breath.

Head on her breasts, hands by her sides. Hermione realised she had been holding on to the wooden headboard with a death grip. Her knuckles and fingers, white from the constant firm hold she had been unable to relinquish. As she brought her arms down, and open and closed her fingers to encourage the stiffness to disperse, she placed them hesitantly on the back of his head and back.

"Mmm…Thank-you… Sir" Hermione sighed.

"Don't thank me yet, we have many more hours left in the night" He smirked.

"Mmm" She closed her eyes, and felt an immediate sleepiness come over her.

"How are you feeling?" He managed to get out.

Hermione thought about it, and to be honest, everything down there felt; swollen, raw, bruised and abused. But she didn't regret any of it. She wanted to remember this, and these feelings, particularly in her body, which could hang around for a couple days at least.

"Still sore, but I don't regret any of it" she replied, still with her eyes closed. Unsure if she could look at him in the face right now. She didn't want to see his face or reactions, anything that might influence a change in how she was feeling at this moment. Hermione felt Snape pull up, and away from her.

She opened her eyes slightly, and saw his gaze looking down upon her. She thought she sensed a slight feeling of admiration, or possibly even, respect. He brushed an index finger slightly on her flushed cheek. "Rest now, you've been such a good girl. To be continued…"

She smiled, rolled on to her side and closed her eyes, listening to the faint sound of the fire crackling as she drifted off. She could feel the residual heat below, and the wet seed dripping out of her. Snape cast a small spell, and she felt a large blanket covering her. A large arm draped over her, and she nestled back against the warm, hard body of her professor.

The next morning, she had showered and left the professors chambers early to avoid being seen by any early risers in the hallways. Returned to her room, to change and take a small nap before heading to breakfast in the Great Hall. As she approached her table, she had a glowing smile about her face.

"Good morning" Hermione announced.

"Morning" Ginny chimed, "You never came to see me last night? Did he keep you long? Did you get detention?"

Hermione winced as her sensitive rear came in contact with the hard-wooden bench.

Ginny noticed, "Are you okay?"

"I am great. Really great. Yeah, I have a weeks' worth of detention" she waved her hand, as if to say, nothing-to-worry-about, and helped herself to some juice, "tonight, and every night next week".

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione. I felt guilty the whole walk back to the common room. I'm pretty sure we only got caught out because they heard me replying to you", Ginny stressed.

"Don't even worry about it, Gin. I was out too late." She shrugged, "Oh well, I'll take the punishment I deserve".

Sipping from her goblet, listening to her friends chat away, she quietly reflected on the evening before, and with a small smile, remembered the note she had excitedly hidden within her book, stowed away in her bedside drawer, just before coming to breakfast.

_"See you tonight, ten o'clock._

_\- S "_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The day had dragged along at a snail's pace. Hermione kept finding herself tuning out of her classes and professors, and day dreaming about more exciting and intriguing topics she so desperately wanted to throw herself back in to studying. She had found her Arithmancy studies were particularly tedious this afternoon. She had planned to head to the library over lunch and sneak in a small amount of reading, before her '_detention'_ this evening. Just the thought of it made her smirk and shiver at the same time.

Earlier in the morning, when she had snuck out of the dungeons, and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower with not a living soul made aware, she had felt giddy with accomplishment. _How on earth did last night even come about?_ Hermione would close her eyes and remember the touch of surprisingly soft lips to hers, a rough palm spanking her ass and tight gripped fingers wrapped around her and digging in to her hips. She had changed into a fresh, clean uniform, and was observing her body in the full-length mirror. A small bruise here, and a slight graze there, nothing of substance compared to the pure elation she felt when she remembered how she had received them.

As Hermione pulled on a cute pair of dark green cotton bikini cut, with a small lace detailing on the edges, she remembered about the turquoise pair she had left amongst the green and black bedding from the previous night. A small giggle caught her throat at the thought of Sir discovering them when he would wake, and this new pair at detention this evening.

"What are you giggling at?" Fay enquired, sleepily, as she lay on her bed, slowly waking.

"Nothing, just something funny I remembered" Hermione smiled back at her "Good morning to you too".

"What time is it?" Fay rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Six forty-five in the morning", Hermione confirmed.

"_Ugggh!_" Fay declared, "Lavender, wake up".

The other Gryffindor girls began to rumble and stir from their slumbers, Lavender pulled her pillow over her head at the sound of Fay, Celina mumbled something incoherent, and Parvati remained deep asleep. The usual morning routine for dorm room five.

Hermione didn't mind her roommates; even after Lavender started dating Ron and went on the defensive, as she saw Hermione's close friendship with him and Harry as a threat. Hermione went above and beyond to convince Lavender that she had nothing to worry about, but eventually gave up and resigned herself to the belief that Lavender would come about in her own time. Hermione and Ron had had one date before she realised, he was definitely not what she was looking for, and she was more than happy that Ron had bounced back with Lavender. He seemed happy enough, more often than not, she had walked-in on them snogging in the Common Room.

Harry had broken up with Cho Chang officially last year, but only Hermione knew that he was occasionally seeing Ginny when they could catch a moment or two to themselves. Ginny had spilled the beans to Hermione one Sunday afternoon, as they had sat in the brisk breeze of the courtyard. Ginny was so excited to finally share her news with someone, and begged her not to inform her brother. Hermione had tutted in retort and reminded her that she was the brightest witch of her age, and hardly needed to be reminded about the need for secrecy around the Weasley men. They were like a militia around their baby sister, and while she loved each and every one of her brothers dearly, she needed to know she could stretch her legs and enjoy herself and new experiences.

Hermione ran her brush through her mane of hair and pulled it up into a bun a top her head. Small curled tendrils fell down, framing her face. She admired herself, still in front of the mirror, and adjusted her skirt and pulled her socks high. She couldn't quite place it, but something was different. _But what?_ She pondered. Nothing physical about her appearance had changed, but there was definitely … something?

"You look nice today. You should wear your hair like that more often" Fay was sitting up on the end of her bed, watching Hermione.

"Thanks" she beamed back, "I'm going to head down to the common room. See you all later".

Hermione picked up her book bag and took her thoughts downstairs. It was fairly quiet for seven in the morning, only three other early-riser Gryffindor's were in the Common Room, as Hermione beelined for her favourite table and chair between the fireplace and tower window. The natural light was best for reading, and the warmth from the fireplace was ever so comforting. _Half an hour until breakfast_, she contemplated, glancing around the room to confirm everyone was deep within their own thoughts and business, she pulled out the now slightly crumpled scrolls.

As she unrolled a particularly crumpled scroll and glanced over it, the top corner with Geralt's heart scribble was bent over. She smoothed the fold out and smiled, _Merlin, he was so handsome_. And just as quickly as the tall blue eyed, rugged gentleman had appeared in her mind, he was replaced by the broad, dark and black-eyed man who embraced her in one of the best kisses of her life.

_How am I supposed to concentrate today? Snap out of it, Hermione_, she scolded herself as she shook her head. The sound of more foot steps on the staircase meant more students would be appearing around her and soon. She took out her quill and noted at the bottom; palm spanking, paddle spanking, fellatio, cunnilingus, missionary, girl on top, urinate afterwards always, she underlined the _always_. Surveying her list, she marked each of them with a small tick, and rolled up her scroll. Excited to be able to add to her list later. She rolled the parchment up, and tucked it deep down into the side of her bag, maybe she could charm it so she wouldn't be found out again, although it wasn't the worst outcome from discovery. However, she knew she would never be able to explain herself to Harry or Ron, or even Ginny, she shook her head again. They wouldn't understand in the slightest. She took out her Potions work and glanced at it, it wasn't urgent so she tucked it away again. Hermione decided to head down to Professor McGonagall's office and see if there were any assignments in her teacher's assistant cubby, before heading to breakfast.

She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, absentmindedly picking her toast part and popping small bites into her mouth, while Ginny and the other girls were chatting away over their own meals. Harry and Ron appeared next to her at the table.

"You two are late…again" she noted.

"Ron slept in" Harry replied.

"So, nothing out if the ordinary then" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Ron objected, "that Potions homework last night was tricky. Who knew healing potions would be so complicated?"

"Well they are designed to, you know, heal people? The body is a complicated system, you have to get it right" Harry responded before Hermione could. "What time did you leave the library, Mione?"

Ginny interjected, "she left TOO late"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to a smiling Ginny, "Mione got in trouble"

The boys tuned back to Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"It's nothing, I left too late and got caught out sneaking back to the tower just after curfew, WITH Ginny, by Snape" she swallowed before saying his name, and gave Ginny a side glance.

Ginny was still smiling, cheekily, at the thought of her best and brainiest friend getting a simple punishment like detention, Hermione could only imagine how she would react if she knew how sensitive her butt was this morning, and why.

"Hermione! You got in trouble on Monday for the same thing" Harry was shocked.

"And Tuesday" Ron added.

"And now Thursday" Ginny smiled, "what happened on Wednesday? Were you just off your game?" she teased, poking her in the shoulder.

Hermione laughed a little, and whispered, "No, no. Trelawney was on duty and I don't know why they bother to roster her on patrol. I basically walked right past her at ten-fifteen and she just wished me a good evening and went about her nightly stroll". She sighed, "but that's exactly what Snape brought up in his office. He knew about Monday and Tuesday and that was his theory about Wednesday. I didn't confirm or anything, but he was right". Hermione swallowed, "So I have a whole weeks of evening detention next week, and… also tonight".

The boys let out sounds of annoyed disgust.

"Blimey! A whole week of extra Snape?" Ron shook his head, "the worst".

"You know Mione' you can borrow Dad's cloak if you ever need it?" Harry offered.

Hermione's eyes went wide, _Of course, the Cloak of Invisibility, why hadn't she thought of that?!_

"Thanks Harry, I might take you up on that sometime..." her sentence drifted as she noticed a certain dark figure emerged from a side door and take his place at the staff table. She raised her goblet to her lips and took a big gulp of her juice.

Harry saw Snape enter at the same time, and noticed Hermione's reaction and brushed it off as disappointment in herself for receiving detention, and her apparent chaperone.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I've had detention with Snape and his bark is worse than his bite"

Hermione almost spat her juice, but remained composed. She smiled at her best friend, as he kicked off into excited Quidditch talk with Ron and Ginny, as all three would be at practice down at the field this evening. She contemplated to herself for a moment, assured that she could feel that intense gaze piecing the side of her head. As she glanced to him, and their gaze met. He gave nothing away, not a grin or wink in sight. She smiled and looked down and her uneaten piece of toast, suddenly starving.

Ancient Ruins had been her first class of the day, followed by Transfiguration and by the time lunch had come around, Hermione felt done with her day. She was struggling to keep concentration throughout all of her lessons, and couldn't decide if she was hungry or not. Butterflies were going wild in her stomach all day. If only she _could have some more calming potion_, she pondered.

The beef stew served at lunch smelled absolutely delicious, and even though she served herself a bowl, she found herself just pushing it around the plate. Harry noticed, but said nothing. She couldn't help but notice the certain absentee from the staff table.

As the clock tower chimed to signal the end of her Arithmancy, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Her last class of the afternoon was her free period, and she was looking forward to heading straight to the library for peace and quiet, along with the choir of thoughts that had been going non-stop in her head.

As she stepped out of the classroom door into the sea of students moving between classes, and turned to head in the direction of the library, she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Ms Granger, Ms Granger" it sung out in her heavily Scottish accent of McGonagall. Hermione closed her eyes in frustration, _Not now! She didn't want extra assistant duties right now_. She spun on the spot, just as McGonagall arrived in front of her.

"Ms Granger, were you heading to your free period?"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione smiled politely.

"I was wondering, if you didn't have any urgent assignments, that you might be able to head to the dungeons and give Professor Slughorn a hand with some potions preparation he is undertaking at the moment. Of course, Mr Nott will be there as Slughorn's T.A, but they could use the extra hands if you are available?" McGonagall looked wearily.

Hermione nodded, holding her polite smile, "Of course, Professor. Nothing urgent that can't be completed over the weekend. I'll head straight there".

"Thank-you Granger. I will see to it that you receive compensation for your time" McGonagall clapped her hands together happily and with a swish of her green and tartan cloak, she was away amongst the bustling students in the hallways.

Hermione arrived at the potion's classroom, and knocked on the door. Theodore Nott opened it, and gestured for her to come in. It wasn't the first time Hermione had worked alongside Theodore, helping Slughorn out, and it was becoming more frequent. He was more than capable in his T.A. duties, however, some potions were just tricky and required another set of steady hands.

"Hey Granger" Theo grinned.

"Hi Theo. What is he working on today?" she questioned.

"Looks like '_Skele-Gro_' for Madame Pomfrey. Tricky, tricky, tricky" he tutted.

"Ms Granger, how lovely to see you! Professor McGonagall said you might be able to lend us a hand" Slughorn appeared out of the store room, his face beaming and arms full of ingredients.

"Good afternoon Professor, do you need a hand with those?" she popped her bag and cloak on the closest available chair, and walked over towards him rolling up her sleeves, just as he spilled his handful of loose ingredients across his desk and floor.

"Not to worry, not to worry" he waved his now empty hands as the ingredients picked themselves up and neatly rearranged themselves on the desk top. _Ah, magic_, Hermione grinned, it would never stop being, well, _magical_.

"Now, we might be here well until dinnertime, as we really need to get these sorted and simmering, in preparation for them to brew over the weekend, is that alright? Nott? Granger?" Slughorn clapped his hands together.

"Not a problem, Sir" Nott enthusiastically nodded.

"Sure, Professor" Hermione replied and sighed internally, inspecting one of the bottles placed on the desk in front.

"Not to worry, I'm sure we won't be kept … too late" a deep, silky fourth voice had entered the conversation. Hermione inhaled and as her head whipped up to see Snape appear out of the ingredient's cupboard. The grin was back, with the hint of mischief back in the obsidian gaze.

Hermione's heart began pounding excitedly and nervously, in her chest.

"Ah, I thought you got lost in the cupboard Severus" Slughorn chuckled.

"No Horace, someone has simply changed the layout of my store room" Severus replied slowly.

Slughorn chuckled, "It is mine now. I am Potions Master, but as I've said before out of respect, you are always welcome to access the facilities. You have great deal of knowledge, Professor. That is why I asked you here today, is it not?"

"Indeed" Snape moved over so he was standing next to, and towering down upon Hermione, although he neither greeted nor acknowledged her or Theodore.

Hermione felt an electric tingle shoot down her right arm, to her finger's tips at the closeness of this man. Scenes from the previous night flashing through her mind, and it almost felt dream like. _Yes, it had happened, and it was incredible_. She could smell the familiar fragrant sandalwood and musk scents, and inhaled them quietly. He hadn't said anything to her, or touched her. Just a grin and a glint in his eyes, and the scent of him made the heat between her legs ever present. The tension she was feeling was palpable.

"Let's get too it. No time to dilly-dally" Slughorn flicked his wand and a dozen cauldrons appeared over the two benchtops, "Theodore with myself, and Professor Snape with Granger".

_With Granger. Me! Me and him, Him and I_, she was incredibly giddy. _Ridiculous. Hermione, Stop it!_ She scolded herself internally, as she began measuring out her honey water and dried pufferfish.

"Focus" Snape commanded, as he could see her concentration flitter ever so slightly.

Hermione stopped pouring her honey water and looked him dead in the eyes; again, the same grin and glint present. _He said that in the same tone he used last night right before I undressed him_. _Cheeky_, she suppressed a smile.

The four of them worked tirelessly, over the next three to four hours prepping each one of the twelve cauldrons, as the professors double checked each step of their students completed instructions along the way. It was steamy and humid in the classroom, as all the cauldrons simmered away over the afternoon. _"The room must remain twenty-five degrees Celsius, or the production could be compromised"_, Slughorn had declared as Theo had approached the window to open it.

The benches were large, however with six cauldrons on top between the two, there was little to no space left. The remaining room available was a mess among the scattered ingredients and dishes for pre-mixing. The chaos amongst them had created somewhat of a barrier between the pair. Snape thought it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, to play with Granger a little. Snape was cautious not to arouse any suspicion from Slughorn or Nott, but he was definitely out to arouse.

He started gently, and would reach for a bowl or bottle here, and brush the skin of her bare forearms, or allow his own forearms to cross the peak of her breasts. He would deliberately lean across her, instead of walking around. All awhile pretending not to hear her gasp or exhale as he did so. He knew what he was doing, and he enjoyed it.

As she finished grinding up the dried seahorse skins and puffer fish scales, she lifted the bowl to tip in to the current bubbling cauldron. Severus knew the sizzling bubbles that were about to be caused by the addition of these ingredients and made to make his move. Just as the first few pieces hit the liquid, he reached down and grabbed her right ass cheek in a full tight handful_. Merlin, it was such a nice little round ass_. He dipped his head to her ear, and hummed a short "_mmm_" as he did it. Hermione let out a _squeak_, and dumped the whole bowl's contents in to the pot. The sizzling bubbles covered his actions and sounds, but her squeak had caught the attention of the other two.

"Mind yourself, Ms Granger. No accidents today" Slughorn glanced up briefly.

"Yes, Sir" Hermione blushed as she replied.

Snape retuned to her ear, "I am Sir. Call him Professor, Witch" he tapped the same cheek once again.

Hermione exhaled, almost with anticipation, "Yes, Sir" she whispered back.

By the time both teams were on their last cauldron, ten others were happily simmering and bubbly away, creating more noise than Snape had hoped for. He had noticed Hermione attempted to tease him back over the afternoon, a subtle stretch here, to pushing her breasts out of her sweater, and hip brush there and at one point she even wrapped her fingers around his bicep as she moved behind him to pass. _Hmm, touching without permission, that will be fun to chastise her for_. When she arrived on the other side of him, he glanced down at her to see a bright eyed, bottom lip-biting cheeky grin returned. He shook his head at her twice with a stern expression, causing her to bite her lip harder. What control it had taken for him not to reach up and pull that lip out of her teeth.

As they had moved to their last cauldron, on the far side of the bench, and were now situated in the furthest position from Slughorn and Nott, who were deep in discussion and focus on their own tasks at hand, Snape decided to go for it. He waited for Hermione to place her bowl down, so she was empty handed and grabbed her left wrist subtly, placing it firmly on the edge of the benchtop, "Hands on bench, now" he whispered his command.

Hermione had frozen at the obvious contact, but complied willingly and covertly as she could, placing her right hand, griping the bench in front of her.

"Look down at the textbook" He positioned it straight in her eyeline, "and do not move".

"Yes, Sir" she exhaled breathless with anticipation.

He dropped a quill to the floor, and bent down nonchalantly to retrieve it. It was as he began to ascend back up, that Hermione felt the brush of finger tips run up the back of her left calf.

She stiffened the urge to react, and pressed her lips together tightly. Higher and higher he slowly rose, until he reached his destination. He ran his index finger of the rear of her knickers, she knew she was wet; the heat had been present for three hours. Tension was already high and he was teasing the absolute _fuck_ out of her. He ran his finger up and down, and small circles over the damp material of her entrance. Merlin, she wanted to just to let out the moan building in her throat. Her knuckles were turning white from the grip she had on the benchtop, when she felt the finger slip under the material, and gently press against her entrance, but not penetrate. And just like that, his touch was gone. Her mouth fell into a small 'o' and she exhaled.

She was still looking down at the textbook when his hand appeared in front of it, proudly displaying the offending index finger, forefront and pointed. A slight gleam was present on the tip, _her juices_, she knew. The finger curled in a "follow-me" motion, and she looked up to watch it slowly be placed in the mouth of her intruder. He closed his mouth around it, and flicked it out again, licked clean.

_Merlin, that was sexy_. Her eyes betrayed her, she was wanton and needy and desperate. Hermione couldn't help herself, as she reached down to just feel his cock nestled behind his big cloak. She briskly caught a slight brush of the partially erect manhood before his hand was on hers to stop it.

"Uh-uh. Now you're in trouble. You'll pay for that later. Come to me at eight-thirty" his pitch-black eyes were back, his voice while low in volume, was nonetheless stern.

The clock tower chimed six o'clock.

Snape released hold of her hand.

"Well. It's that time already" Slughorn announced, "you two better head off to dinner before there's nothing left", he nodded at Hermione and Theodore. "Very good job everyone, a successful brew. Now we can leave it for the weekend and Madame Pomfrey will have an excellent supply to see the Quidditch season out".

"Thank-you Professor, can I swing by tomorrow to see how its progressing?" Theo eagerly queried.

"Not a problem, my boy. I'll be checking on them around five o'clock if you want to come down. You're welcome too Granger, should you be interested" Slughorn, did so love to share his potions passion.

"Thank-you Si... I mean, Professor. I might" Hermione corrected herself just in time.

She walked over to the chair her bag was resting on, and looked back at Snape. The grin was back, and he shook his head at her. _Another strike! Oof, Merlin, what was she in for tonight? _

Hermione and Theodore walked briskly to the Great Hall for dinner, talking about their potions work and N.E.W.T studies, along the way. It was enjoyable since Theo had come around to his senses, away from his family's and Father's toxic pure-blood thinking. They had spent more and more time together since becoming Professor's teaching assistants. It was a fairly easy friendship. As they arrived at the door way, they farewelled each other and headed to their House tables at either ends of the hall.

Hermione slid into a seat next to Harry, dressed in his Quidditch training gear, and felt her mouth watering at the sight of the roast chicken and vegetables before her. Her appetite had returned, and she was ravenous; she filled her plate with a large piece of chicken breast and two scoops of the vegetables and began inhaling them.

"Where were you this afternoon? I went looking for you" Harry queried.

"Dungeons. I was helping Slughorn brew his Skele-Gro with Theo" She replied through a mouthful of pumpkin, "Can you please pass the bread?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you eating again?" Harry chuckled, as he handed her a roll.

"What do you mean?" Hermione and Ron replied together.

"I saw you picking at your toast this morning, and you barely touched your stew at lunch?

_Ugh, Harry was too observant sometimes, and completely oblivious the rest!_ Hermione chewed.

"I was just, um, nervous?" she hesitated to reply, hopeful not to give herself away.

"About detention?" Ron asked in a low voice.

Hermione paused, with confused eyebrows, at his whisper.

"Yes, detention. Why did you say it like that?" She queried.

"Because you never get in trouble. It's like, taboo? I didn't think you would want everyone to know", Ron answered.

Hermione smiled, he could be sweetest sometimes, and again like Harry, oblivious. It only ever worked in her favour.

"Its fine, Ron. I don't mind if people know. It's only detention" she smiled in return, and smiled to herself, _yep! 'Detention'._

Professor McGonagall approached them at the long table, "Granger, Professor Snape spoke to me this morning regarding your detentions, and I was most surprised and disappointed. However, I did return to him this afternoon and inform him you would be helping with the Skele-Gro brew. He has agreed to drop your detention this evening. Next week, however will go ahead as planned".

Hermione couldn't help but feel her expression drop, and only realise when Harry was giving her a confused look back. She immediately remedied her expression to elation, the appropriate response to hearing one's punishment has been lifted. The disappointment sunk deep within though.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Thank-you Professor McGonagall".

"You're welcome. Please try to be more mindful from now on, Gryffindor simply cannot afford to unnecessarily lose points like this, for repeated silly mistakes" she cocked her eyebrow at Hermione, whom felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Any other Professor, she could handle, but not disappointing McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor. I apologise, and will do everything to make up the lost points in coming weeks", Hermione professed.

"Glad to hear it. Good evening", McGonagall nodded, and turned back towards the staff table. Her green cloak wished and flowed elegantly behind her. Hermione did so admire Minerva McGonagall, _what a witch she is_. It was then she noticed, as McGonagall retreated, that Snape was quickly advancing. She swallowed nothing but nerves and watched him approach.

"Ms Granger", she adored the way he addressed her in his deep baritone, "Professor Slughorn couldn't make it to dinner, but he sends his thanks for this afternoon with a small token", he handed her a chocolate frog from Honeydukes, "a small after-dinner treat, perhaps".

It was a hint, he was subtly telling her not to open it hear, and she nodded to communicate she understood.

"Oh, Thank-you, Sir" she looked straight in to his obsidian gaze, "I look forward to it".

The gleam was there, and although it was not an obvious grin, Hermione knew one was hiding behind that stern exterior. He simply nodded, and turned towards the Slytherin table to deliver the same to Theo across the hall. She peaked down at the tab to open the packet and saw that the seal was broke. _A note inside? Possibly?_ She would need to wait until she could be somewhere more private.  
"Oh great! I'll take it" Ron immediately reached out to take it from her.

She was quick though and moved it out of his grip, "No! It's mine!"

"But you've never liked that chocolate, you said so yourself! And you don't collect the cards" Ron snapped.

"I'm allowed to change my mind!" Hermione huffed, then added, "I'll give you the card after I've opened it".

"Just open it now! So that I can see if it's a double-up or not" Ron was getting annoyed.

Hermione couldn't think of any excuses, but was not willing to expose anything inside that purple and gold box to her two closest friends in the wizarding world, especially when the contents were unbeknown to her.

"RONALD!" she cracked, "I just want to eat my dinner! Leave it be please!" it was a little louder than she had intended, and some fellow students around her stopped to look. Ron sheepishly looked away in a huff. Harry cleared his throat;

"Anyway, its six forty-five Ron. We need to get down to the pitch for practice" he gulped the rest of his pumpkin juice down, "Ginny?" he said a little louder.

A few students down the table, Ginny was sitting with her fifth-year friends, she stuck her head up at Harry and nodded. As they began to get up and gather their brooms from under the chairs, Hermione didn't want to leave the mood hanging there.

"Ron, I'm sorry" she apologised.

"Its okay. Blimey Hermione, I haven't heard you yell in a long time" He shrugged it off.

Harry turned back to her, "We still on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it" she smiled at her best friends.

"Hey, since you don't have your detention, do you want to come watch us practice?" Harry raised a hopeful eyebrow.

"Hmm" Hermione faux-thought about it, "Nah, I better go finish up my homework since I spent all of my free period and afternoon with Slughorn".

"Suit yourself" He smiled, "Catch you later then". And the boys left for the exit.

Ginny came walking past, and quickly bent down to Hermione's level, "Do you know if Lavender is going to the pitch tonight?" Hermione, shrugged as she was drinking her juice.

"I was really hoping she could… occupy Ron tonight" she winked at Hermione, who giggled back at her. "Good Luck, Gin" she shook her head at her bubbly redheaded friend, as she watched her gallop to catch up to the boys, broom in hand.

Hermione turned back to her dinner plate, and finished her meal before heading to the nearest bathroom. She ducked into the furthest stall, and pulled the gold tab open on the packaging, and sure enough there was a folded piece of parchment on top of her chocolate frog. She picked up the paper and watched as the frog jumped out of the box and began climbing up the bathroom stall wall. She never did favour the chocolate frogs much, just as Ron had stated, but she would tell him she ate it if he asked. She looked down in to the base of the box, and saw Salazar Slytherin looking up at her from the collector's card. Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes_, surely, he had something to do with that_. She unfolded the note excitedly;

'_I'll still expect you at eight-thirty. Knock twice'_.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

'_I'll still expect you at eight-thirty. Knock twice'_.

Her mouth went dry, her heart was pounding and she did a little jig on the spot.

Excited. Elated. Ecstatic. She pulled out the small pocket watch she had tugged into the interior pocket of her bag, it was seven-fifteen. Only forty-five minutes, did she want to go back to her room to change or just freshen up here? _Hmm_… she thought for a moment. Ultimately, she decided to go upstairs to the fifth floor Prefects Bathroom, and use the luxury amenities available there. She took the numerous stairs, and headed left after the Boris the Bewildered statue, and announced, _Pumpernickel. _The door swung open, into the empty bathroom.

She rushed over to the shower stall and closed the door behind her. Hang up her bag and uniform in the dry cubby with hooks and towels, she turned the taps on and stepped under the luxurious smelling water, soap and bubbles. She scrubbed the remnants of the potions making off her forearms and washed her hair, face and body. As she ran her soapy hands across her body, she thought back to her shower company the previous evening and closed her eyes.

She slowed her hands and tried to recreate the sensation the large, experienced hands had made her feel. She tweaked her nipples in the cool marble bathroom air, she ran her hand backwards across her bum cheek, she rubbed pressure points on the back of the neck, and let out a soft moan. She moved one hand down her torso, to her delicate bud below. Once she found it, she began to rub slow circles with light pressure over the top of the bundle of nerves. She gradually increased speed and pressure until she found herself leaning against the marble wall panting for release. She didn't care if anyone had come in without her notice; after this afternoon, she needed this release. She continued to hit the spot she liked, just the way only she knew, and let herself come crashing down. The sheer relief of tension, and angst that immediately left her body with the climax was heaven.

She gained control over her breathing, and righted herself again. She quickly washed off any remaining soap bubbles, and stepped out. She dried herself off with her fluffy white towel, embroidered with a gold Hogwarts crest and cursive letter "P" for Prefect. Inspecting her uniform, slightly smattered in smut and debris from this afternoons brewing, she took her wand and cast the _multatio_ charm, and once again her clothes were clean. She dressed quickly and went out to the mirrors over the sinks. Her damp hair sat wildly around her face and dripping on her shoulders, she sighed and cast the _Siccatio Sagenarum _charm_, _and watched she her hair instantly became the dry, soft, bouncy curls she preferred these days. She looked at herself in the mirror once again, _Yep, something is definitely different about me_, she nodded. As she picked up her bag, and trotted off giddy with excitement to the stair well, she couldn't help but skip down the stairs with a smile on her face.

It was still early on a Friday evening; students were out and about in groups around the school. It wasn't unusual for her to be on the stairwell and in the corridors. She slowed her pace and became more aware of her movements as she approached the professor's office. She couldn't look excited to be heading to detention, yet alone a detention that had been previously cancelled by her Head of House. She straightened her skirt and attempted to smooth her hair, and knocked twice. Ready to greet her receiver with her cheeky grin, her face dropped as the door opened and Lucius Malfoy almost collided with her.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here?" Lucius announced, as Snape appeared behind him in the doorway, "Although, disappointingly within curfew tonight" he lowered his voice.

The suspicious smile that Lucius held on his face, made Hermione feel uneasy. Her immediate reaction was to try and avoid conflict with the mature Malfoy. She lowered her gaze, and stepped to the side to clear the exit pathway for him to leave. Snape watched her curiously, once again she had stepped into a natural submissive state in their presence. Her eyes on the floor, and she had completely stepped to the side of the doorway, back straight and hands folded together in front of her. He loved the way his cock twitched to attention at the sight of her regal state.

"What are you doing here, so late on a Friday evening, Ms Granger?" Lucius raised his snake-headed cane to her chin and pushed it up, forcing her to look him in the face. Snape felt a slight unease, like a child watching another playing with his favourite toy, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Serving detention, Mr Malfoy" she replied.

He chuckled a throaty laugh, and turned to Snape, who kept his stern face steady, watching Lucius apprehensively.

"Well, I will take my leave then. Serve well, sweetheart" His perfect, white teeth grin stretched wide like the Cheshire Cat. He dropped his cane back to the floor with a soft thud, and nodded to Snape, "Sev, I'll be seeing you soon". He wiggled his eyebrows at her twice before winking, as he left, a soft chuckle could be heard as he retreated away. Hermione watched him go, along with the anxious feeling in her chest. She turned back to Snape, who was looking down at her.

"Well, come on" He tilted his head. Hermione rushed inside, and allowed Snape to close the door after her. She heard the door lock click shut, as he silently cast a _colloportus_ charm.

Hermione lightly placed her book bag down beside the bookcase near the door, and folded her hands in front again. Her eyes looked up to Snape's for guidance. Snape stared at her for a moment, and couldn't control himself. Once again, he scooped her into his arms and kissed hard on the mouth. _Merlin, she smelled amazing, she must have gone to shower before coming here_. He lowered her back on to the ground, and regained his composure, with a relieved exhale as she did the same.

"Bedroom. Naked. Now." He panted slightly at her. Hermione refrained from letting her smile spread across her face, by pressing her mouth in a firm line. Her lips still up turned at the corners ever so slightly. She crossed the office, and pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside. The fireplace was already going, the room was toasty. She quickly undressed completely, and placed her clothes neatly on the silver velvet stool near the bathroom door. He hadn't instructed her where to be, so she moved to the middle of the plush dark grey rug, and stood, eyes down and straight posture. As she took her position, Snape came through the office door, carrying one of the wooden guest chairs. He placed it down in front of her on the rug, and turned away, unclipping his cloak. He hung it on a hook on the wall by the door and moved to the familiar cabinet. From the slight clinking of bottles, she knew what to expect next. As he turned back around and handed her the same bottle as the previous night. Knowing exactly what to do, she downed the bottle on the spot an handed it back to him.

His grin was present, as he praised her, "Good girl".

He placed the bottle on the shelf, and began to unbutton his shirt, and the placket of his pants, and stripped down to his black, fitted boxer briefs. A quick glance at his bulge told Hermione his cock was rising to attention. Her tongue flicked out to lick her top lip in apprehension.

"I want you kneel on the chair, with your head and elbows over the backrest" He commanded.

Hermione complied, positioning herself best she could, her ass prominently squatted outwards on display.

"I hope your comfortable, we may be here a while", he walked a circle around her, and lightly brushed his index finger over her back. Goosebumps spread across the path of his touch, and she shivered as she exhaled, eagerly. He chuckled lightly at her responsiveness.

"In a submissive role, it is the subs responsibility to obey and respond to their dominants commands. These relationships are meant for both parties pleasures. If one party isn't enjoying themselves, then the scene needs to slow or stop completely. This is where safe words come in to play. Traditionally, 'Yellow' is used to slow down and 'Red' to stop immediately. We will use these going forward, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Yellow for slow down, and Red for Stop!" she repeated.

"It is a rule that I like to implement, that you will not touch me or another male in a sexual scene without permission. Since you weren't aware of this rule before now, I will proceed lightly with your punishments for your penance for this afternoon's _antics"_

Hermione made a sound to object to this last statement, but he immediately cut her off.

"And they do not answer back!" he snapped, "Now let's review, this afternoon you made an attempt to grab my cock without my permission, that egregious behaviour will result in ten swots of my crop". She hadn't seen him pick anything up, but a crop landed _smack_ in his palm just next to her face. The sound of the leather coming in contact with skin, made Hermione jump ever so slightly.

"You also addressed another man as Sir, in front of me, when I informed you last session, you would call me Sir, and only Sir. Let's say, five swots for that indiscretion" He had circled to her left side now, and this time, the slap was something flat and long. "This is the wooden paddle you are already familiar with".

Hermione could feel her knees beginning to ache from kneeling against the flat wooden seat of the chair, as she shifted to try an adjust her comfort.

"And lastly, don't think I didn't notice your mischievous little minx ways in attempts to tease me in the potions lab this afternoon. I will be the one to show you about teased arousal" He distinctly heard Hermione smirk as she exhaled out her nose, as he described her antics. He couldn't help but grin at the challenge, "_So little Gryffindor kitty wants to play in the big leagues?_ I think five swots by my own hand, with remind you, who controls your pleasure here", this time he clapped his hands together, forcefully next to her left ear.

He circled her once more, before coming to stop in front of her bowed head. He took hold of her hands by her slender wrists and pushed them together in prayer form. He then began intricately looping soft black rope around and through, to bind them together, "this is silk Japanese bondage rope, it has many uses, but for tonight, we are going to keep these uncontrollable offenders tamed". He looped the remaining ends of rope around the backrest slats so she was tied to the chair, and gave them a tug when he was done to ensure she would not be able to get loose.

"Now, bring that beautiful ass up for me", he was rubbing circles across her cheeks before she knew it, as she slowly brought her bum off her heels and into the air. Hermione leaned forward, and used the back of her arms to settle herself over the backrest.

"I will begin with my palm. Ready?" the air was heavy with anticipation from both of them.

"Yes, S…" Hermione made to answer before, _Oof!_ the first smack landed, soon followed intermittently, the second and by the fifth, Hermione was eliciting moans of pleasure from both herself and at the sound of Sir's.

"And now the paddle", he rubbed her bare cheeks a few more times before lading the paddle with a solid slap of the wood. The larger surface area coming in contact with her rear end made her rock herself forwards and back again, with each slap.

_Merlin, this was so damn hot_. Hermione was elated with pure pleasure; the sting of her sensitive bare skin, the tightness of the binds in front of her, the panting she was now releasing and the gruff grunt coming from behind with almost every swing. As the fifth paddle whack came down the hardest of all so far, she let out a surprised "_Argh_", which must have pleased Snape as he smirked out loud.

"Your ass is soon going to be shining your house colour for me, Kitty" Once again, the rough palm was smoothly caressing her skin in circular motion. It was soothing and sensual and Hermione almost wished it would never end.

She was mentally preparing herself for the next implement, the riding crop, when suddenly Snape was in front of her again. This time holding his engorged manhood, and pumping it with his own hand in slow, fluid motion. Hermione's eyes were wide, she had never seen a man pleasure himself before. It was primal and sexy, and bit her bottom lip at the sight of him. She noticed the glistening wet tip of his cock, and licked her lips with a tiny flick of her tongue.

Snape was jerking his cock at the sight of the red assed, bound brunette in front of him at his mercy, he was immensely enjoying himself with her inexperienced ways. He loved teaching but this was next level of being able to once again teach his secret passion play. It had been four years since a young witch had taken him up on mentoring through introductory B.D.S.M, but she had ultimately moved on when she felt ready. As they all eventually do. Most witches he encountered on the weekend were experienced, set-in-their-ways, and attempted to partially control the scenes. But this was like starting over, with a beautiful and willing trainee, and introducing every step from start to happy finish. His thoughts were endless, there was so much to cover, and if she continued to be wiling, they could be having fun like this for quite some time in the future.

"I better give that ass a small break before I split it in two. Open wide" his eyes gleamed down at her as she looked up through the mass of brunette hair. Hermione smiled and opened as wide as she could. His length was larger than she had seen on any of the boys before, but the girth was something to be admired. Thick and full, it was the height of arousal to see it up close. She knew she wouldn't be able to see him in his large cloak anymore, knowing what was concealed underneath.

He slowly moved his wet knob into her mouth, as she immediately began to run her tongue all over it, tasting the salty fluid as in came in contact with her. He let out a soft groan and exhaled loudly, placing both his hands around the sides of her head. He guided her slowly moving back and forth at a nice pace, as she went from tip to shaft, massaging with her tongue along the way. Every few thrusts he edged further into her mouth. As he came in contact with the back of her mouth, her natural instinct to gag was present. Her tongue ejected him from her mouth with a heave, and tears came to her eyes. Snape tutted down at her, "we will have to fix that".

He moved to enter her mouth again, and began the process again, with a little more pace to it this time. Again, he was at the back of her throat, and she gagged. This time he was ready and he gripped her head to make sure he wasn't ejected. Her brown eyes filled with water again, as they looked up at him glistening, with slight panic.

"You can do this, you need to relax', he calmly commanded without releasing his grip. He pulled back slightly, to allow the air to pass and she inhaled, and exhaled, "concentrate of breathing through your nose, and allow your throat muscles to relax".

He moved forward again, and heard her inhale, he silently counted to ten seconds before pulling back again and hearing her exhale, sloppily. The tears were lightly streaming down her cheeks from her watery eyes. He repeated the same steps another three times, only for her to gag once again on the fourth. He knew this was new territory, and would go easy on her for now, and he would be lying if he didn't admit it made him harder knowing the others before had been mere developing boys. Her tongue settled under his frenulum and massaged lightly with a small '_mmm_' elicited, he let out a throaty groan from the vibrations, '_fuck, that felt amazing'._

He continued to have her practice her breathing whilst deep throating him, allowing her to relax when he felt her throat spasmed. He didn't want to push her to the point of vomit, but just activate the gag enough to train it to accommodate the intrusion. If he had his way, it would be a regular intruder, indeed.

"Good girl" Snape panted, as he began to hasten his pace, he wanted to fill her mouth and have her taste all of him. He was building quickly, and his grasp on her head moved to include handfuls of hair with it. He was exercising the utmost control, not to just slam the tip of his prick into the back of her mouth, one day he would fuck her mouth the way he enjoyed it, but for now he would restrain.

Hermione felt the spit and bodily juices combining in her mouth, it was sloppy and moist and really hot to hear the sloshing of his cock in her mouth. She felt slightly more relaxed after a while, and even enjoyed it more with a '_mmm_', every now and again. She enjoyed the reactions it brought from the man above. His pace was quickened and she knew he was about to finish as she felt tight tugs of her hair from either side of her scalp. With a gruff grunt and two slow, deep thrusts; Snape came hard as she felt the warm, thick fluid hit the back of her mouth. She ran her tongue around his knob, and sucked lightly, tasting every last drop.

He pulled out of her mouth with a little _pop_, "swallow" he puffed. Hermione followed as instructed, and then opened her mouth to reveal the empty space. It wasn't a particular pleasant taste, but nothing out of the ordinary that she had previously experienced. She watched as Snape squeezed the shaft of his prick drawing the last drop of sperm to his head, and held it in front of her. Without hesitation, she licked it off the sensitive tip and swallowed again. He smiled at her, and threw his head back, sufficiently pleasured. For now.

"We will continue to practice that. Again. And Again", he used his thumbs to wipe away the streak of fallen tears on her cheeks. "Very good girl".

"Thank-you, Sir" Hermione smiled, proudly and excitedly.

"Now, where were we", Snape moved back behind her and picked up his crop. He tapped it twice on his palm, and smoothed his hand across her cheeks once more. The redness had faded from the break he had so generously given her. He moved his palm down between his legs and dragged his fingers over her quim. His fingers came back, slick and shiny, "enjoyed that little exercise, did you?" he chuckled to her.

"Mmhmm" she moaned, and raised her ass needily to stay with his touch.

"Excuse me?" he corrected her, whilst resting the crop against her lower back.

"Mmhmm, yes Sir" she replied louder that time.

He slapped her ass cheek twice with his hand, to scold, "Better, witch".

He lifted his crop and landed his first swot across her bum.

There was a sharp inhale as she arched her back at the contact, unprepared.

"That was one, Kitty. Now, repeat after me", he handed a strike with each word for the remaining nine,

"I … will… not… touch…Sir…without…his…direct…permission."

She jumped, and twitched and mewled after each swot with the crop, repeating each word he did, as her ass swelled with a soft pink glow. Snape turned to rest the crop on the fireplace mantle, and pumped some warming calming balm into his hand. As he rubbed it together between his palms, then smoothed it over her raw skin. She hummed at the gentle contact he was now rewarding her with.

"You did well with accepting your punishment tonight, I am most impressed, Kitty" he spoke softly as he ran his hand over her delicate, pale skin. The redness was still present, the gift of the crop and its long-lasting reminders. She would feel it tomorrow for sure. Her breathing had settled and she was calmly resting. Snape glanced at her from the side, and noticed her eyes closed, and small tear streaks once again down her cheeks.

"Would you like your reward now?" he leaned in to her ear, and watched her eyes spring open, and her lips turn up into a cheeky smile.

"Yes, please Sir" she whispered in reply.

He tapped his wand to her wrists and the silk bonds loosened and fell to the floor. He scooped the tiny woman into his arms and carried her over to the side of his bed. Placing her back down gently, on the edge of the bed, and bending himself over the top of her, he kissed her forehead, nose and lips. She had a soft content smile as he pulled away, her eyes were closed, sleepily and he watched as she tucked her hands under her head appropriately without direction.

He lifted her heels so they were resting on the side board of the bedframe base, and positioned himself between her widespread legs. He slipped two fingers between her wet folds, satisfied she was still turned on and willing. The heat of her pussy was enticing, he couldn't refrain from slipping one finger inside her, just to feel her walls clench around his intrusive finger. A quiet moan left her lips at the contact.

The sight of her bent over, accepting his crop had made him hard again, and now his knob was dripping wet, ready. He removed his finger and rubbed her slick juices around his own on the tip of his ready cock; it never hurt to be well-lubricated.

Placing both hands on either side of her hips, on the bed, he smoothly pushed through and entered her. Her eyes popped open to meet his with sheer pleasure and desire. He watched as she wrapped her curls around her hands and pulled down for grip and tension. He began pumping his hips forward, moving his hands to her hips to gain deep penetration. Her breathing was becoming uneven in a short amount of time he had been inside of her, she was need of release and soon. He took two fingers to his lips, and wet them, before dropping the to her clit, perfectly positioned.

Hermione moaned at the contact on her clitoris, "Yes, Sirrrrrrr. Oh, my, Sir, Sev…" she trailed off. She felt incredibly fulfilled, feeling herself stretch for him, hands on her body, and the taste of him lingering in her mouth. A slight shift in his position had him hitting up at her g-spot, and with a few more thrusts, she was done for. "_Mmm_" the sound in her throat carried for longer than she had realised and Snape laughed at her, as he continued to thrust. He felt her orgasm hit around his shaft and took the opportunity to take his own climax. He took her hips in firm grasp, and thrusted harder and deeper than before, burrowing his hard dick, balls deep inside. He continued deep thrusts as he felt his second orgasm rip through him, with a gruff grumble aloud. He tipped forward, with his hands landing to either side of her head to stop himself from completely crushing her. She was already steading her breathing and looking up at him through, glossy tear-stained eyes, contently. Still inside of her, she leant down and kissed her mouth once again as a gasp escaped her mouth just before he made contact. As he rose up again on his arms, he used his right hand to smooth his long black hair off his face.

_Merlin, he was beautiful in his own way_, Hermione admired internally. _Regal, mature, broad, fit, eyes like none other, carried himself confidently and a little cocky she might say, but at least now she knew why. _She giggled to herself out loud.

"What's so funny?" He cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Nothing in particular. Just internal dialogue" she tapped at her temple.

"Oh? And what does Inner-Kitty have to say right now?" he queried and gently pulled out of her.

With a soft moan, feeling him leave her, she stuttered "Private inner-kitty business".

"You forget that I am a skilled Legilimens, Kitty. I can find out what you are thinking, without you even knowing I was in there" Snape smirked cockily at her.

Hermione's hand landed over her mouth, as she hid a surprised giggle. "Have you been listening?"

"A little", he kissed her forehead, "I just wanted you to say it out loud to me".

"Say what exactly?" She cocked one challenging eyebrow back at him.

"What was it? _rugged, mature, broad?_" He looked away, faux-contemplating.

Hermione moved her hands to cover her eyes, embarrassed.

"I mean, my dick isn't the only reason I carry myself confidently", He corrected her, "I am also incredibly intelligent and far superior".

"Oh, yes Sir. No one the wiser, more experienced or …expert" she trailed off, playing along.

He moved to sit next to her of the bed's edge, "You should watch your cheek, Missy. You never know when a smart comment will land you over my lap".

"Maybe, I want to be over your lap?" She responded quietly, almost daringly.

"Mmm. Watch yourself or it's all you will end up in", he warned.

Hermione brought her legs up to her chest and rubbed her kneecaps firmly.

"That chair was hard to kneel on", she whined a little.

"It was supposed to be. You were being punished. If I wanted it for your pleasure, you would've had a cushion underneath" Snape stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Sir" she replied with a straight face.

"I expect you will feel sore tomorrow, and I want it to remind you of me. You are under my guidance and my directions. You are mine" he bent down, nose to nose closeness. He moved down further to brush her lips with his, and instead bit down on her bottom lip. A small squeak escaped her lips at the contact. She brought her fingers up and lightly pressed them against the bruised lip.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She asked, hopeful.

"No. I will be away from the campus this weekend. I won't return until late Sunday evening, so I will not see you until next week", Snape informed her. He could see the disappointment as her face fell from elation to annoyance.

"We'll I guess I better make the score even before I leave. It's only fair we both achieve orgasm twice this evening?" He made a move to lower his head down on her again. Before she knew it, she was confessing about her shower antics prior to arriving. Snape's gaze was instantly millimetres from her own once again, displeased. He took hold of her chin firmly, holding their gaze.

"Your pleasure belongs to me now. You would deny your Master, your full pleasure because you can't control yourself?" His voice was stern and forceful, awaiting her answer.

"No Sir. I am so sorry, Sir" she quivered, "I never thought of it that way"

"Well, I am giving you strict instructions now. You are not allowed to touch yourself for the next two days. Now, are you going to be a good girl and obey this simple task? Or will I need to charm your underwear into chastity belts?" He was conniving and crafty in his experience.

"No, Sir. I will be your best girl" she let a small smile escape, hopeful to convince him she was true to her word.

"We shall see. Wont we, Missy" He released her chin from his grip.

_Merlin, did she love to be controlled and dominated in this environment. She actively wanted to please him wholly, and not disappoint. And she excitedly loved the idea of calling him, "Master"._

The small grandfather clock on the wall chimed, ten o'clock on the dot. She rolled on to her side and looked up her, Master. "Well, Sir, fourth night this week, out after curfew. Am I in _even_ more trouble?" she was teasing, encouragingly.

"Don't lie to me. This is your fifth night. We both know you were out on Wednesday" He grinned again, and she felt herself relax knowing his light-hearted attitude had returned.

"I don't know what you are talking about", she brushed it off with a wave of her hand, "You have no proof".

"I am very skilled wizard, Ms Granger. Don't test the limits of my knowledge", He moved quickly, and rolled himself on top of her, pressing her into the bed under his weight. He took hold of her wrists and raised them above her head, pressing them down with his weight. She struggled to move, but his hands wouldn't budge_. He is strong. Merlin, was he strong and sexy, Ugh!_ She crooned to herself, as he used his tongue to part her lips and enter her mouth. Hermione couldn't tell how long they had both been laying there, kissing passionately among the plush bed linen and crackle of the fire. It was Snape who broke the kiss first.

"Alright, unfortunately you have to return to your room tonight. I need to leave early tomorrow morning", He rolled to his side, releasing her, "Up you get".

Hermione sighed, and sat up. She stood to walk over to her clothing and heard both her knees crack as she did. A small _oof!_ escaped her lips, as she stretched them out. She would definitely feel that tomorrow. She picked up her green underwear and slipped them on, one legs at a time.

"Were those for me?" Snape grinned.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, and smiled sheepishly, "Why would you think that, Sir?".

He flashed he straight white teeth, a rare smile, indeed. "No reason at all".

She turned back around and pulled her skirt up, fastening the button at the side. As she straightened herself back up, she felt the warmth of his naked body pressed up against her back. He snaked his hands around from behind across her chest and torso, brushing her nipples as he did so. He slipped one hand down to lift her skirt back up, and admire the Slytherin-esque underwear.

"Very nice. You may wear those for me again another time" He flicked the sideband so it snapped against her already sensitive cheek.

Hermione giggled in return and, and finished dressing. She sighed as she swept her hair up into its messy bun again, after being loose during their trysts, it had become noticeably wild.

Snape still naked, and unconcerned, passed briefly into his office for a moment and returned to her with a slip of parchment and her book bag. Handing it to her, she accepted and unfolded it.

"_Hall Pass: After Curfew - Friday 26/01/96_

_For one, Hermione Granger, Fifth Year (P), - House: Gryffindor _

_Reason: Extra credit studies, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dungeons. _

_Signed, Severus Snape, House Head, Slytherin."_

She giggled, reached up to plant a kiss on his lips, and accepted her book bag.

"See you on Monday" she winked.

"Looking forward to it".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR **

The sun was shining brightly through the small gaps in the grey overhead clouds, of the brisk January morning. Severus opened one eye, peering at the shimmering refraction of the melting snowflakes, as they ran down the glass. They were creating little shadows, dancing in the light, on the stone floor beside his bed.

He had originally opposed the idea of moving accommodations when Horace Slughorn had returned to Hogwarts to resume as Potions Master. Even though, Severus himself had been elated to finally become Defence Against the Dark Arts Master, he liked his previous quarters. However, it was mornings just like these that made it just a little bit more bearable. Judging by the light filling his room, Severus deducted it must be just after eight in the morning. He had slept hard the past two nights in a row, and came to the conclusion that his evening activities must be the reason for it.

He reached over to his bedside table, and pulled out his drawer; amongst his various personal belongings he withdrew a worn, black leather notebook. As he lifted it up, he noticed he turquoise lace delicates he had stowed in the back of the drawer.

_Sneaky, cheeky, little minx_, he smirked to himself. He couldn't believe it, in his wildest dreams. How he could have the most unexpected, yet intense connection with this young witch. Even a skilled Seer would never have been able to convince him of this current situation to be in his future. He lazily dragged an index finger across the brightly coloured lace, and sighed contently.

Upon opening the journal, he flipped to the appropriate dated page and tapped his wand to it, wordlessly lifting the _Absonditum_ invisibility charm. Severus' day planner appeared before him;

_Saturday 27__th__ January _

_Morning ~ 9:30am Borgin Burkes associate meeting _

_Midday ~ Lunch with Lucius, The Three Broomsticks_

_Afternoon ~ 3:30pm Meeting with Madame Madelzien's _

_Evening ~ 6:30pm Odette _

_Hmm, _he pondered to himself. He needed to start his day if he was going to make it to Knockturn Alley in time for nine-thirty. Every fourth Saturday of the month, he met with the procurer of Rare and Found objects at Borgin Burkes, in order to obtain the unique items, he required for particular potions he attempted in his free time. He did this with the utmost discretion, so not to arouse any suspicion or outside interest in his own experiments.

Followed by his lunch with Lucius, a frequent but always pleasant occurrence on the weekends when Narcissa was indisposed. He did so enjoy the company of his brother-like, closest friend, since he didn't have any remaining living relatives. Severus took comfort and company in those he treasured around him. The Malfoy's had become the only family figures in his life since the disappearance of Voldemort and the Death Eaters seventeen years ago, the death of his mother and the disappearance of his good-for-nothing Muggle father.

Lunch would more than likely carrying on for most of the afternoon and allow Severus to head straight to his appointment with Madame Madelzien's, purveyor of fine and luxury boudoir goods. He had been an angel investor in launching the elusive small business, located upstairs of Gladrag's Wizardswear. Which allowed him early access to her new inventory, which it arrived each month.

Greta Madelzien had been one of the most highly sought-after Dominatrix of the London BDSM community just fifteen years ago, but now ran her business full-time. It was Lucius who had taken him along to a social event as a young man, among his own like-minded peers; and been the one to introduce them all those years ago. Severus had been smitten with the black haired, blue eyed, red lipped Queen of the Club, and even received some of his own training under ger guidance, at the age of twenty-two. However, they had both soon realised it was never to be, as they both shared the same desire to be a Top; although the two had remained close friends ever since. While her primary focus was her store, she still actively participated in the community, and Severus sought her out for advice and companionship regularly.

However, nothing on his day plan had him more eager than his date with Odette. _Beautiful, tall, slender, auburn-haired, brown eyed, submissive elegance_. She had been away working in Inverness for two years and only recently returned to London. Her reappearance at their club had everyone in a tizzy. She had been very popular among the single Dominant's, and often flitted between Dom to Dom, per play party. Severus had felt beyond lucky to have not only gained her attention one evening, but also multiple play dates since. It had been seven weeks since he had last seen her since she had arrived back in London, and thought it exceptionally fortunate she would be in Hogsmeade this weekend.

He couldn't help but see the tiny, slim brunette flash through his mind. Such a contrast between the two young women; Odette was experienced and carried herself confidently after years of exposure to other compatible witches and wizards, while Kitty was only just finding her feet. _Hermione. Her name is Hermione, _hechastised himself. Oh, how he wished he could take her to a social evening and introduce her to likeminded peers. He was sure she would find comfort in knowing these interests were normal, and shared among like-minded witches and wizards.

He closed the cover of the journal over, and took one last glance at the turquoise lace, before placing the book back in front of them, and sliding the drawer shut. He sat up, and ran his hand through his bed hair, pushing it out of his face. As he rose to lift himself of the bed, he let out a strained mumble. Too much _physical exertion_, he smirked to himself. He was going to be in need of a rest day tomorrow.

xXxXx

Hermione bounced along happily in her thick black boots, between Ron and Harry as they walked along the snowy covered path that lead them into Hogsmeade Main Street. Her burgundy coat wrapped tight and cream beanie taming her hair down against the brisk chill.

The sun was peeking through the clouds every so often, which lifted everyone's spirits. The three of them chatted and laughed, it was already proving to be an enjoyable Saturday.

"Where are we heading first?" Ron questioned, the other two.

"Honeydukes!" Hermione declared, "I really need something sweet today".

"As long as we don't pick up any Liquorice Snaps again. I can still feel that bite on my finger", Harry lifted up his index finger to show an invisible wound, while the other two giggled him.

As they pushed open the Honeydukes door with a pleasant jingle of its bell, they were greeted by the smiling faces of Ginny and Luna admiring the Sugared Butterfly Wings display in the middle of the store. Hermione gave them a wave, and headed in their direction and Ron and Harry made a beeline for the Chocolate Frogs.

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny beamed at her, while sparkly butterflies flitted all around her face, leaving trails of shimmer as they moved, that disappeared almost instantly.

"Hello. Wow, Mrs Flume has out-done herself once again. These charms are just magnificent", Hermione was mesmerized by the beauty of the display.

"It's simple, and elegant" Luna added dreamily.

"I guess, I'll just have to get a tin" Hermione picked one up to admire the gold tin.

Ginny looked a little disheartened, looking at the tin in Hermione's hand. Hermione knew Ginny didn't have a lot of money, and she was already holding her favourite sweet of Sherbet Lemons. She glanced back down at her tin, "You know, I won't possibly be able to eat all of these without getting sick. We should definitely share them, later on. We'll hang out in the Common room tonight?" Hermione smiled.

Ginny's face brightened, and although she didn't say it out loud, she knew what Hermione was up to.

"That sounds great. I would love some _Girl Time_" Ginny's beaming smile was back.

"Hermione, C'mon" Ron called from the register checkout.

"Coming. See you later?" She turned to walk away, but waited for a response. Ginny simply nodded.

"Cya' Luna" Hermione gave a small wave and headed to the boys, collecting a bag of butter toffees as she passed them, they were her favourite to suck on while she spent hours reading in the library.

As they stepped back out in to the brisk air of Main Street, they noticed the bustling number of fellow Hogwarts students making the most of their Saturdays. Across the way, Hagrid stood out, towering over the tops of the people moving around. The three of them waved to him, as he continued on his way back to Hogwarts grounds.

"Let's go get some lunch at the Three Broomsticks, my treat" Harry nodded his head towards the inn.

"Harry, you don't have to…" Hermione replied before Ron cut her off, "I can't wait to dig in to some bangers and mash". Ron rubbed his thick-gloved hands together hungrily.

* * *

Severus sat across from Lucius as they sipped their Firewhiskey, waiting their lunches to arrive. They were seated in the mezzanine level of The Three Broomsticks. A small second-level dining area, that mature witches and wizards could sit in when they wished not to be disturbed by the ruckus that was excited Hogwarts students when they visited Hogsmeade. Severus was listening contently as Lucius explained in detail the expansion of his library and home office at Malfoy Manor. Although, Lucius had noticed the slight dip in Severus' attention here and there, and he wondered.

"Sev, be honest with me. What is on your mind?" Lucius raised an eyebrow after a moment of silence, "you've barely said anything today?"

Severus took his glass and raised it to his lips, he paused before replying, "Odette".

He threw the remaining Firewhiskey back, and placed the glass down again. Signalling the bar man for another round.

Lucius, accepting this short and simple response, suppressed a chuckle at his friend, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.

"Is that this evening?" Lucius confirmed.

"Mmhmm" He looked down at his empty glass, and back at his friend.

"How long has she been back for?" Lucius took another sip.

"Just a few weeks, back in London. She reached out to me, but I've been so busy lately this was the first time we could arrange".

The wizard manning the bar, flicked his wand, and the Firewhiskey bottle levitated itself over to the two men's glasses to refill, before returning itself behind the bar. At the same time, a small folded piece of parchment landed on the table beside Severus' glass.

He opened it;

'_Dearest Severus, I am afraid I need to reschedule our meeting this afternoon. I have been called to London, unexpectedly. Perhaps we can meet tomorrow, or another day that suits? _

_Let me know, Greta x'._

"What's that? Walter sending you love notes?" Lucius joked, regarding the elderly barman below.

Severus smirked back at his friend's lame joke, and handed him the note rather than explain. If Lucius was mistaken, his best friend was indeed, nervous.

"You know, you're a lucky wizard to have the attention of such a witch as Odette, in our community".

Severus made a face; "Please. If you weren't married, we both know you would have her full attention".

"Just because Narcissa and I have an agreement, doesn't mean all others understand. And I tried to pursue Odette many times in the past, but she was simply not one to be involved with a married man. Or so I was told", Lucius almost sounded disappointed.

"Well, you're lucky you have Narcissa and that she is most understanding"

Lucius snorted dismissively. Snape looked at him quizzically.

Lucius exhaled, "It's become a point of contention with Narcissa. We had an argument last week about it, she seems to think I should've '_grown out_' of it by now.

"Ah" Snape answered. He made a consistent effort not to pry into Lucius marriage, the type pf relationship he had never had before, and felt had no grounds to input.

The jingle of the bell above the entrance alerted pub patrons to the arrival of new guests, Severus eyes were drawn to the sound of the brass music. He dismissed the young arrivals from above, before taking a second glance, noticing the petite brunette who trailed in behind the lanky boys before her. Pulling her cream beanie off her head, allowing her wild curls to bounce free round her face.

She really was quite lovely to look at.

Lucius, who had continued to vent on about his personal woes, stopped and noticed when his friend was clearly not paying attention anymore. He glanced to the bustling pub below, crowded and unruly Hogwarts students laughed and boasted amongst friends. He followed his friend gaze to the tiny thing removing the large burgundy coat, to reveal slim fit jeans and a tight woollen jumper hugging her blossomed figure. He glanced at his friend, and back to Granger below, and grinned.

He waited a few seconds, before addressing it.

"Sev?"

"Mmm" he almost grunted.

"You were telling me about Odette?"

Severus looked back at his silver-headed friends mischievous grin.

"Or shall we talk about something else?" He tilted his head and the happy young woman taking her seat below with her friends.

"I don't know what you mean" Severus snapped.

"Oh, I don't know. How about your _methods_ of detention lately?" He raised an eyebrow and his glass of Firewhiskey before taking a sip.

Severus couldn't contain it, and let out a smirk, neither confirming nor denying anything.

"No way!" Lucius declared quietly, "You didn't?"

Severus shrugged and picked up his own glass again, a glint in his eyes.

"I caught her, researching dominant/submissive relationships and the BDSM community. Wildly out of date information, she had been in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. Found some old records and books of the early communities and experience". Thinking back to the previous evenings, he chuckled internally to himself at the vision of her in his mind.

"I thought it was my duty, to… educate her" Severus held his gaze.

"Is she looking to dominant or submit?" Lucius spoke quietly, but excitedly.

"She has only just begun to explore it, but I believe, submit", He grinned through his response.

Lucius looked down on Hermione again, blissfully unaware of the topic of conversation above her.

"Is that why you were basically pushing me out of your office last night?"

Severus nodded once. Lucius was flabbergasted, he had many questions but sat there stunned.

Lucius chucked softly and took a large gulp of his drink, shaking his head. Severus glanced down upon Hermione once again, observing her smiling and happily engaged in conversation with Potter. He watched her delicately sip her butter beer, and use her tongue to lick the buttery foam off of her top lip. The twitch of his prick irked him, _Mmm, the talent of that tongue, and the potential it had_.

xXxXx

The afternoon passed pleasantly; Hermione had barely noticed the last three hours go by. Harry, Ron and herself had enjoyed a nice long lunch in the warmth of the Three Broomsticks. Surrounded by laughter and fun, Ginny had joined briefly for a Butterbeer before heading back to the Hogwarts. As people began to disperse from the Inn for the day, the remaining guests fell into quiet intimate conversations. Harry and Ron were deep in discussion about their Chocolate Frog collector cards, and Hermione had resumed reading the book she carried around in her bag. Hermione was immersed in her reading; that she didn't acknowledge the brass bell of the door when it clanged. It was Ron who got her attention.

"_Phwoar_" Ron exclaimed, "Who is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before" Harry commented, equally mesmerised.

Hermione looked up from her book to see a beautiful, slender, auburn-haired women in a satin midnight blue wrap dress, walk over to the bar and briefly engage Madame Rosmerta warmly with a lovely smile before heading up the stairs.

Harry and Ron's reactions were within reason; this woman was drop-dead gorgeous. Hermione couldn't take her own gaze off of her, as she gracefully ascended the wooden stairs to the second level. Student's weren't allowed to go up there, so they wouldn't cause a ruckus and disturb other guests. She watched as the redhead reached the top stair, and glanced from left to right. Her face lit up when she found her intendeds, and walked over to them smiling. Hermione was uplifted by the woman's reactions and immediately dropped with envy and resentment, when she realised who the woman was meeting.

_It was Snape! How long had he been up there? Why hadn't she noticed. Did he know she was here?_ _Surely, he would have seen me?_ She could see his table with Mr Malfoy in full view now. Hundreds of questions ran through her head. _Who? What? When?_

Hermione's instant jealousy was ultimately confusing to her. There was nothing serious between herself and Snape. If anything, she was simply taking lessons with him, wasn't she? It was a ridiculous notion. Nothing could ever come about with her professor while she was a student. The realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. Would they get in trouble if they were eve found out? Would she be expelled and he, fired?! The panicked thoughts swirling, why did she feel like tears were brewing behind her eyes? _Oh Merlin, Hermione. Get it together, witch!_

She closed her book over, and looked up to the mezzanine again, to meet the obsidian eyes staring down at her, just briefly. He looked away and resumed conversation with Malfoy and their new guest.

Something came over Hermione, almost immediately. She needed to leave.

Hermione stood up with a scoot of her chair; "I've got to go", she announced hastily to the boys.

Ron and Harry confused by her swift need to exit, stared at her pulling on her coat.

The first thing that came to her mind escaped her lips without second thought, "I said I would check on the Skele-Gro with Theo in ten minutes. I've gotta' go. See you later in the Tower".

Hermione didn't wait for their response, and left the Three Broomsticks hurriedly.

As she heard the heavy door slam shut behind her, she stood on the door mat outside and pulled her beanie back on her head. Chocking back a confusing emotional response to the last two minutes, she began trudging back towards Hogwarts in the heavy snow.

Severus watched the entire scene go down. From the usual turn of heads at the presence of Odette; to the acknowledgement of her beauty and elegance by his young protégé, to the realisation of their relationship as she greeted him with friendly manner. He wasn't expecting her abrupt exit, after they had acknowledged each other with a brief glance. Her reaction concerned him, but he couldn't focus on that right now. He needed to be in the right frame of mind for his date, for Odette.

Odette giggled and flirted with Lucius, as they caught up with each other before Lucius rose to excuse himself and leave the two of them alone.

Once they were alone, Odette exhaled a big sigh of reprieve, and settled her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the table. She smiled at the man in front of her, "Hello Handsome. It's been a while".

"Indeed, lovely", He remained in his seat, easily leaning back and observing her.

They sat comfortably with each other, in silence for a minute or two before Severus reached in to his cloak and withdrew a brass key from his pocket.

"Room 315", He slid the key towards her, "I will be along in ten minutes. You better be ready for me", He sternly commanded just above a whisper.

Odette's eyes twinkled with excitement, "Yes, Sir". She dropped her gaze, and stood and turned towards the hallway that lead to the Inn's accommodation quarters.

xXxXx

Severus paused outside the mahogany door, the brass plate before him read '_315_'. One heavy knock with his fist, and he turned the handle and entered. The room was sensual, and dimly lit by candlelight and firelight only. Resting in a modest kneeling pose; naked except for her see-through navy G-string, resting on her knees, bum on heels, hands placed palm down, lightly on her thighs, hair swept to one side and held together by a single tie.

Her eyes were closed softly, and peacefully, completely comfortable in her stance. The corners of her mouth slightly upturned when she heard his footsteps move beside her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, just the sight of her made him hard. Once again, the tiny brunette flicked through his mind again. He chastised himself for not holding his focus, while with this immaculate witch.

Severus stood over her, and brushed his index finger lightly down the side of her face, and heard her exhale at his touch. He walked over to a chair against the far wall and removed his clothing, placing them neatly down, then turned back dressed only to his boxers. He knew she was excited, she had goosebumps all over. Yet, she didn't move, perfectly obedient in her behaviour.

Odette's breathing had quickened ever so slightly, but she had steadied herself. Supressing her enthusiasm, she was pressing her lips together to keep her composure. Severus could fell the strain of his erection pushing against his cotton boxers. He stroked himself over his briefs; his knob was dripping wet with anticipation.

Severus had checked in prior to meeting Lucius, and prepared the room with everything he had desired to run the scene this evening. He had charmed a whipping bench and metal bondage pentagram into positions in the room, and selected a range of his and Odette's favourite toys to play with; from leather flogger and whip, Wartenberg wheels, nipple clamps, even some simpler muggle toys like clitoral stimulators. The selection of toys was laid out on the leather bench at the foot of the bed. He had purposely set them out so Odette would see them when she entered before him, and get an idea for what she was in for.

As he walked back over to stand in front of her this time. Keeping her well-trained eyes closed, she exhaled out of her mouth. He pushed his groin towards her face, with his bound erection millimetres from her face. A small gasp was audible; surely, she would be able to smell his sex in front of her face.

Taking hold of her chin between his thumb and index finger, he kissed her mouth, swiftly and roughly. Biting down on her bottom lip, and dragging outward; "Stand"

Odette, stood, straightened herself, placed her hands by her sides and kept her head down. While she was definitely taller than most witches, she still fell a few inches short than he.

"Look at me", His voice was soft but commanding.

Her golden-brown eyes looked at him, with pure desire, awaiting further instruction, their faces so close. "To the pentagram, Utthita Tadsana" he nodded in the direction of the metal frame.

Odette gracefully took a few steps over and took the five-pointed star position against the pentagram. As soon as her skin made contact with the frame, silk binds wrapped around her wrists and ankles, to keep her stretched in place. She was not surprised by this, and accepted the restrictions in place, admiring them from left to right. She looked back at Severus and smiled. He reached up over her head and placed a satin black mask over her eyes.  
"You will not speak unless asked direct questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir" she replied melodically.

"Good girl" He slapped his hand roughly across her face, before using the same hand to tilt her head back, as he placed his mouth on her neck and nipped and sucked it. Odette exhaled in ecstasy.

Severus trailed his mouth down her neck, and collar bones, across her décolletage and settled on her nipple. Pulling it between his teeth, and sucking even harder to illicit even deeper moans from her. He brought his opposite hand to her other breast and tweaked and pinched her pebbled nipple.

Once he pulled back to admire his work, on her reddened chest and hardened nipples, and grinned.

He held his hand out and summoned the Wartenberg wheel. Severus began slowly drawing in across the recently sensitised area, and watched her throw her head around in pleasure at the pinches of the fine sharp pins made contact with her skin.

His fingers trailed down her abdomen and circled over her clitoris, a slight mumble escaped her lips, "Oh, yesss". Severus hand was instantly upon her face again, gripping her cheeks tightly.  
"Strike one, Poppet", he whispered sternly.

Odette's bottom lip quivered momentarily.

Dropping the pin wheel, he held his hand out again and closed his grasp around the handle of the flogger. Flicking his wrist, he landed the first blow across her abdomen. Odette groaned out loud. Taking her reaction as encouragement to continue, he allowed himself to freely flog her all over, with each delectable cry from her wanton lips making his dick twitch with eagerness.

When he had her panting and gasping for breath, he dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling the tiny underwear to one side, he lapped and rolled his tongue all over her clit.

"Holy fuck!" Odette cried out at the aggressive contact.  
Severus swotted an open palm across her breast, "Strike Two, Love"  
"_Mmmmm_", she frustratedly replied.

Odette's legs trembled and shook around his head as he expertly moved this tongue all over her tiny nub, and wet folds. Even the most experienced of submissive could lose control to their desires. Coating his index and middle finger with her own juices, by rubbing over her entrance, he drew his fingers up and placed them in her gasping, open mouth.

"Savour your sweet juices, Poppet. Don't you taste wonderfully?" He leaned in closely.  
"Yes, Sir. Thank-you Sir", she licked his fingers willingly.

Severus' cock was throbbing inside his boxers, he reached down to adjust its position and gave it a quick jerk, to try and relieve some tension. Groaning out loud to the contact with himself, and the flushed beautiful women before him; he was immensely turned on.  
He took her hand in his, and waved his other to release the restraints on her limbs. She stumbled only slightly, before regaining her composure with his helping hand.

"Follow my lead, Kit..Poppet" he corrected himself, _Fuck, Sev. Focus. _Scolding internally.

He led Odette to the whipping bench and guided her into the bent-over, kneeling position. Ass displayed high in the air, while her knees rested on the padded supports, on either side. Dropping his boxers, he moved to the front and guided her mouth onto his shaft earnestly. Exhaling in ecstasy at the touch of her warm mouth, engulfing his head and shaft expertly. Threading his hands through her red head, and closing his fist into tight grips, he began pounding sloppily into her mouth. Grunting and groaning aloud, and the desired contact he desperately wanted. Odette gagged and moaned, and chocked and coughed through each thrust; pleasing Severus deep within.

He adored all of this; the experiences with this witch and her talented moves, and yet, his mind would not stop wondering back to the gorgeous, petite novice, so enthusiastic to learn. All the firsts she was yet to experience, and he could be the one to teach and witness as she broadened her sexuality. _Oh, the possibilities._

Severus was brought back to his present as he felt the slight pressure of teeth on his shaft, and hissed at the sharp nip_. Oh, this cheeky minx_. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, dripping in salvia and slapped it against her cheek. Smearing a combination of fluids across her face, as she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  
"You want to be cheeky, do you?" He chuckled at her, "I'll show you what cheeky girls get".  
He picked up the remaining whip form the bench and moved behind her. Without warning he swotted it across her ass cheek, and watched as she arched her back at the contact. He whipped twice more in quick succession, until he audibly heard her cry out in pleasurable pain. Chuckling out loud again, he rubbed her reddened ass cheek, before returning the whip in full controlled force. When her ass was flushed rosy for him, he lined his cock up with her wet entrance and thrusted himself fully into her. She immediately panted with pleasure, and let out a loan gruff, '_mmm_'.  
"That's it, purr for me, Kitty". He hadn't realised what he had let slip, an honest term of endearment, would she even notice?

He reached for her long hair, and wrapped it around his hand and jerked her head back, and continued to slap her ass with his other, while thrusting himself in and out as deeply as possible. Severus enjoyed it rough, he liked taking possession of his partner and their shared pleasure.

With his release imminent, he bent over the back of Odette to get as close and deep as he could, "Come for me, Odie. Let me hear you. Come".  
Almost instantly, like lifting a silencing charm, Odette began moaning and allowing herself to loudly and freely express her pleasure. Severus was slowing his thrusts to hard, deep pounds as he stiffened and felt the spurt of semen pour out of him with welcomed relief, as Odette's walls climaxed around him. Brushing his hair back out of his face, he straightened himself to regain control of his breathing. Looking down upon the auburn beauty, exquisitely flushed for him, and because of him. Severus was content, but could not stop his mind from replacing her with Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE **

The snow crunched as she placed each heavy foot down, one after the other. The slight incline up the slope leading back to the school entrance was challenging her. Hermione's light-hearted walk in to Hogsmeade had been replaced with a trudge back to Hogwarts. Emotions were running wild throughout her head and heart, and a courtroom of arguments were going back and forth in her mind.

_'Yes, he was her teacher. Yes, he was older and more mature and experienced. Yes, they have never discussed exclusiveness – well, except for his command that she was to obey him and his directions. Her pleasure, was his pleasure.'_

Hermione's brow furrowed at this thought; '_but his pleasure was not exclusively hers – obviously_. _Wait, she hadn't actually seen anything intimate between them? And Mr Malfoy was present, and she did leave abruptly after all. What if they just had dinner? Just friends, maybe? For Merlin's sake Hermione, who are you kidding? She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. They had to be more than friends, they just had too'.  
_

For the entirety of the walk back, against the pleasantly coloured sunset and brisk breeze, Hermione fought back sniffles and watery eyes. Tucking her hands away in the warmth of her pockets, and dipping her head into the funnel neck of her jacket, she propelled herself forward.

Arriving in the lightly snow-covered courtyard, the grand clock above the side entrance chimed five o'clock. Hermione paused in the middle of walkway, unsure of where to go. She did not want to be surrounded by the mass of Gryffindors she anticipated to be crowding the Common Room, and she did not want to go to the library and resume thinking about a topic that further agitated her, right this moment.

Turning away from the entrance, she walked back over to the bridge and leaned over the bannister, looking out on the setting sun over the grounds. It was eerily quiet – except for the faint sounds of cheering and laughter coming from the distant Quidditch Pitch. There weren't any competitive games on this weekend, it must just be students having a scrimmage. Hermione briefly considered heading down to the pitch before changing her mind. She could see a light puff of smoke coming from the active fireplace inside Hagrid's Hut, and considered visiting him before once again changing her mind. Letting out a cathartic audible sigh into the void over the side of the bridge, she stood there quietly, alone. Hermione gathered her thoughts and made the decision to go visit the _Skele-Gro_ progress.

xXxXx

Approaching the potions classroom, she noticed the door was ajar. Hermione knocked once as she was pushing it open; "Hello? Professor Slughorn? "Theo?".

"Oh, hey Granger" Theo answered.

Theo was sitting at Slughorn's desk at the front of the classroom; he had looked up only to acknowledge her entrance before returning his focus back on whatever it was, he was writing. Hermione dawdled by the door for a moment, pushing it closed again, unsure why she had come or what she was to do there.

"Whatcha' doing there?", she slowly began to approach the professor's desk, peering into the simmering cauldrons as she passed.

"I'm writing the labels out for the Skele-Gro bottles, you know? So that Madame Pomfrey has expiration dates and measurements", Theo kept his focus on his precise script.

"Very important work, indeed", Hermione teased as she moved around to hover over Theo's shoulders. He did have some of the most elegant handwriting she had ever seen, and did love to watch him write. It was almost like a live art.

"Such is the glamorous life of a teaching assistant", Theo joked back.

"Preach", Hermione laughed, "Do you mind if I hang out here for a little while?"

Theo looked up from his label, and watched her closely, "Is everything alright?"

Hermione sighed out loud, and paused before answering; "Yeah, I am okay. Just in need of… sanctuary?".

"I can understand that. It can be hard to find a quiet spot in this place sometimes. People everywhere, all the time. That's why I love being Slughorn's T.A. I get assigned tasks like this because he gets distracted and goes off to do something else, and I get to be alone", Theo raised his hands to gesture around the empty classroom.

Hermione removed her coat and beanie and placed them on a nearby desk, then pulled it's chair up and sat beside Theo; picking up one of the completed bottles to admire his craftmanship. "You're so talented Mr. Nott", she turned the bottle around in her hands.

Theo brushed her off with a dismissive chuckle, "Thanks. I just enjoy the artistic aspect of it all, with the small details and lettering"

"No one seems to appreciate the beautiful things anymore", Hermione quipped.

"Yes, they do", Theo was quick to retort

Hermione glanced past the bottle, to look at his face. He was watching her intently, and smiled cheekily; she couldn't help but blush at his subtleness.

The two of them had an easy friendship that border-lined flirtatious for months, and even shared a sweet kiss once or twice before. Nothing had ever escalated from their comfortable something-ship, but they had fun working together. Hermione reached up and turned Theo's head back to his parchment away from her, "Don't lose your focus", she giggled.

"Your beauty, it inspires me" Theo joked along with her, taking her hand in his and placing it over is heart. Hermione laughed along. She was already beginning to feel her mood lighten, and her shoulders relax. He flipped her hand over again and brought it to his lips, lightly planting a kiss on the back of her soft skin, "what's the matter, _mon cher_? Talk to me. The Mediwizard is in".

Hermione felt beet red in the cheeks, and within an instant felt her mood fall again. Theo had asked a simple question and her reaction was disheartening. What could she possibly say, _Oh, I've had sex with a professor and developed an emotional attachment, however it's very fresh and new? Then this evening I saw him with the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, and I'm just to assume they are good friends? I saw the way they intimately embraced. _

As she paused and furrowed her brow, deep in self-reflection, something sparked in her mind. _Why was this affecting me so? We aren't in any sort of committed relationship. Merlin, this is ridiculous._

She was brought back to her immediate reality as she felt a soft palm rest on her knee.

"Hey?" Theo whispered softly, "What's up? You are acting strange, and don't just brush me off with _I'm tired_, because somethings different".

Theo had shifted on his chair and was now facing her, looking concerned. Hermione stared at him; messy ash brown hair, hazel eyes, dressed in black jeans and a grey knitted jumper that hung loosely off his lanky frame. Definitely not the most muscular of young men she had been this close to.

Theo was definitely popular among the girls who frequented the library around Hermione. He was intelligent but quiet and mostly kept to himself since pulling away from Draco's rowdy crowd of Slytherins. They had gotten to know each other well through the Teachers Assistant Program, frequently working together as the professors were lenient in lending their T.A.'s out to assist others. She was definitely familiar with him and his company, but not in this territory.

Before she could change her mind, she leaned in, placing her hand over his on her knee and planted a soft kiss on his lips. _If he could be with other people without repercussion, why shouldn't I? He would never know._

Theo dropped the quill in his hand and leant into the unexpected intimacy. Hermione moved to sit across his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. Theo leaned back into his chair, welcoming her into his lap and placing his hands around her waist and hips. It was gentle and a little on the romantic side, and surprisingly nice.

They sat, quietly embraced with one another, kissing softly for a good while. Long enough for Hermione to notice the slight pressure poking against the back of her thigh. Without breaking the kiss, she shifted one leg off his lap and placed her foot on the ground to stabilise herself, and moved to sit on his left thigh. Reaching down, she firmly stroked an open palm against the bulge on the front of Theo's jeans. He moaned acceptingly of her touch and brought one hand up to her cheek to cup her face. Hermione noticed his kiss become more forceful and passionate, his tongue diving deeper into her mouth.

_He is a good kisser_, Hermione pondered to herself. This had already gone a lot further and longer than any previous flirty pecks they had shared, so _why not have a little fun? He isn't exactly pushing me away? _

Hermione broke the kiss to pull her woollen jumper over her head, and reveal the fitted white t-shirt hugging her fit figure. Theo brought his hand down from her face and brushed across her breast for a cheeky squeeze. _Mmph!_ She grumbled into his kiss, his grope was a little too hard for Hermione's liking; however, she didn't know how experienced he was. He broke the kiss to smile cheekily at her and whisper a small, _Sorry_. _Definitely not a dominant_, she internalised.

Hermione slipped off his lap, and knelt down to the stone floor. Unhooking his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, she reached in to his pants to feel his engorged shaft. Pulling his cock out of his pants, and allowing it to stand proudly erect in front of her. He wasn't small by any means, although he wasn't the size of Sir._ Stop it, Hermione. Don't think about him right now_.

Wrapping her hand around the shaft, she began pumping his member at a steady pace. Theo groaned out loud and panted slightly, staring straight down at her as she moved her hands. Hermione grinned at the effect her actions were having on him. She was watching his face contort and switch as she pleasured him.

Looking back at his swollen cock, she saw the glistening tip become wetter, and leaned in to lick the drop of juices.

"Oh fuck" Theo moaned, eye widened, "Do that again".

Hermione smiled and did as she was told, flicking her tongue up the frenulum, receiving the same reaction from Theo once again. She decided to go for it, and closed her mouth around his dick and began swirling her tongue all around, continuing to pump her hand up and down his shaft. She felt large hands twirl through her hair, and gather it up on the top of her head, as she continued her steady pace of movements. She wasn't having to work nearly as hard as she had the past two previous evenings to gain the same reaction.

Hermione could tell by his breathing and grip on her hair, that Theo wasn't going to last long. As she tightened her grip and bobbed a little faster; she felt the tip of his cock collide with the back of her throat.

"_Oh Merlin, Oh fuck, Oh fuck_" Theo was getting close; as she deep throated him, once, twice more, bobbing her head. Hermione felt and tasted the warm juices that followed along with the climatic growls he elicited. He held the tightest handfuls of her hair, subsequently pulling as he ejaculated. While slightly painful, Hermione didn't mind it at all. In fact, she kind of enjoyed it and felt like it was something she might explore it further.

As she pulled away from his softening prick, and rested on her heels; looking up at Theo she raised her hand to her mouth lightly, supressing a smile. He had thrown his head back in the passion and was regaining control over himself. He rolled his neck and looked back down and the slightly dishevelled, flushed face before him. Panting lightly on his come down, his hazel eyes intense with desire; "Swallow it" he whispered appraisingly. Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement as she swallowed the salty liquid, while unpleasant, it was not unwanted. She oped her mouth as evidence.

"Good girl" he spoke quietly again, almost condescendingly. Hermione felt extremely turned on by the surprising and unexpected show of dominance. "Get back up here" he motioned for his lap again.

Hermione rose to slip back on to his thighs, and felt the warmth spread back through her legs as the blood began to flow again. He placed a hand tightly on the side of her face and guided her mouth back to his. Hermione was feeling very comfortable exploring this new territory together; Theo himself was quite relaxed, or if he wasn't, he was hiding it well. Her lips felt swollen from all the attention and friction, and her cheeks were flushed with the warmth of exertion. She could only imagine the rustled mess of her hair right this moment, but Hermione didn't care.

She had successfully done what she set out to do, and distract herself from her emotional breakdown earlier this afternoon. It was an unexpected but pleasant discovery. As they fell back into their content embrace, kissing once again they became unaware of their surroundings. Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps, until the door swung open; "Theo, My boy! You won't… Oh!" Slughorn came to a halt in the doorway, stunned by the scene in front of him…

xXxXx

"Here you are, lovely" Severus handed a glass of water to Odette, who was wrapped in a plush white robe sitting restfully on the lounger.

"Thank-you, Handsome" she accepted the glass and took a sip. Severus took a seat next to her and took a big gulp of his own drink. He was sitting bare chested, only in his black pants; tired and content.

"That was wonderful, Sev. You truly have a way with the whip, just as I remember" Odette winked.

"You know how to take my whip", chuckling in reply, "it's nice to see your gorgeous face again" he paused.

"I knew I had to see you while I was back, even if it meant coming all the way out here for you" Odette poked him in the shoulder.

"While your back?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, Handsome. I came back to visit my mother but I must return to Scotland at the end of the month. It truly is stunning out there; you should come visit me. The Hebridean Black Dragons really are something you have to see for yourself", Odette swooned.

Severus grinned and the beautiful woman's enthusiasm, "Maybe. We'll see".

"So, tell me what is new in the world of Master Snape? Do you have any gossip for me? I know Lucius has to have been up to something. That Malfoy couldn't stay out of trouble if he was under the Imperius", Odette sipped her water glass again.

Severus couldn't deny that her presence was soothing, and he enjoyed her company eagerly; however, the pang of guilt that sat in the pit of his stomach was unsettling.

"Lucius is well… Lucius. He likes what he likes and he gets what he wants. There have been a couple of new women in the community; and he was infatuated with one particular young woman. Although she is inexperienced, and Lucius decided to introduce her around and Archie Hall swept her out from under him. I think he is a little restless at the moment", Severus shrugged it off.

"And you? Anyone caught your attention?" Odette ribbed him.

Severus let out a nervous sound, before clearing his throat. He scolded himself internally for being so indiscreet.

"Oh, Sev! Who is she? Tell me?" Odette repositioned herself excitedly on the couch, facing him with her legs crossed. Snape sat there quietly unsure of how to describe his situation. Odette raised her hand to her mouth, "I haven't coerced you into anything sinister, have I? Are you contracted? Are you in a relationship?" the panic had been brought on almost instantly.

Severus reached over and patted her leg; "No Odie, No. Honestly, you haven't. There's nothing serious between us, it's very, very… new. I wouldn't have confirmed our plans tonight if anything had changed, you know that?" He reassured her.

Odette looked at him curiously, "Then... what is it? What has you in such a tizzy?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes exhaling, pausing to find the words.

"Well, she's young, and new on the scene; and gorgeous, smart too" he rambled on.

"Did Lucius introduce you to her? Is she one of his '_newbies_?" Odie giggled, and Severus smiled as there was a running joke in their community that Lucius had groupies; primarily made up of the over-eager young females who sought after his expert dominance. His reputation was unmatched and many members admired and respected him for his contributions and commitment.

"No, actually. It was rather, unexpected how we came together", Severus was struggling to find the words, and in dangerous territory of revealing too much information. Using limited detail to the best of his ability, he explained his unusual situation with the young witch he nicknamed 'Kitty', and their unorthodox beginnings; intentionally concealing her age and student status. Which made him feel even more guilty.

Hermione was of legal sexual consenting age, and they had both made the decision together to engage in their sessions. The more he explained to Odette the more conflicted he felt. He had enjoyed himself immensely these past two evenings, and she had come to him, willingly. It was exhilarating to have someone only in the beginnings of discovering this new sexual awakening. It made him reflect on his own early introduction to the BDSM scene, and how he had felt way back when. However, Severus was starting to believe they may have rushed into things without the proper discussions and introductions. He had been pondering these thoughts all afternoon, and barely been able to keep his focus with Lucius. He had had too much Firewhiskey to calm himself before meeting with Odette and now suffered with a prominent headache from reckless and immature decision.

Severus felt selfish. Remembering the look of confusion and hurt in her eyes, as he had looked down upon her at the Three Broomsticks, before she had abruptly excused herself from her friends and left, caused a pang of guilt in his chest.

When he was done with his monologue confession, he exhaled a loud sigh and threw his head over the backrest of the lounger, raising the cool glass to his forehead. Odette readjusted her position again so she was resting her back against his side and laying her head on his chest. Severus draped his arm across her stomach and hugged her lightly. He couldn't stop the warm feeling that filled him by Odette's heartening companionship. She was easy-going and light, and never expected or demanded anything from him. He wasn't in love with her, but it was love for her. He tenderly kissed the top of her head.

They sat in comfortable silence for the longest time.

"Well, Sev, I think you need to reboot the friendship with her. You have to start it right, and have the appropriate discussions. You said yourself, she has only dipped her toe in the water and by the sounds of it, you asked her to jump in with you without a life raft. She needs a proper introduction. I think if you start off right, you might feel better?", Odette patted his hand resting over her stomach. She tilted her head back and looked up at him from his chest.

"You're so wise, my lovely", he leaned down, half-smiling and planted another gentle kiss on her lips.

Neither of them had been in committed relationships for a long time, and in their community, it was perfectly acceptable to be unattached and mingle happily. The freedom of it all, is what kept Odette, Severus and their like-minded peers, contented. However, it wasn't often that his trysts stayed with him, the way Hermione had. It was confusing times.

As he pulled away again, she reached up to brush him long black hair out of his face above her.

"Those dark eyes are hiding so much behind them, Handsome. But I can see the light in there", she tenderly caressed his cheek before pulling his head back down, reigniting a passionate kiss. Severus pulled her up on to his lap, before lifting her up and carrying her to the large four poster bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Odette turned to straddle him as they simultaneously scooted backward, so Severus was resting against the pillows. They settled into a fervent kiss, as Severus felt his arousal growing once again. He pulled her closely, craving every inch of her; embracing the feeling of being wanted. He couldn't deny the confusion in his mind, but allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

xXxXx

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, and tucked her hair behind her ears. She had already inspected her appearance, twice, in the bathroom mirror before leaving. She had patted water on her lips, but wished the swelling and redness had gone down noticeably. Holding her head high, she entered in to the Great Hall; walked straight to the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside Ginny, who was surprisingly sitting alone for once. Ginny was absentmindedly poking her dinner around her plate with her fork. Hermione saw her face light up when she realised, she was sitting down.

"Mione! Finally, some worthwhile company!" Ginny perked up.

"Hey. I was going to come find you after dinner so we could spend so time together and catch up over the Sugared Butterfly Wings", Hermione tapped her coat pocket happily.

"I have been looking forward to it. The Sugar, more than you, but what can you do?" Ginny teased, "How was the rest of your afternoon?"

Hermione blushed, and used her hand to cover her mouth before delving into a detailed explanation of her post-Hogsmeade afternoon antics. She could not believe what had conspired over the last hour of her day. She had definitely not anticipated her escapades with Theo, yet alone getting caught red handed by a professor. Although, she was grateful it was Slughorn and not McGonagall or worse, Snape himself. Slughorn had been stunned himself and appeared unsure of how to handle the situation. After entering the classroom, he had averted his gaze, and turned away as he instructed Theo and herself to straighten themselves immediately! He had stuttered and stumbled his way through a disappointed scolding and how he expected more from such two trustworthy, highly regarded students.

Hermione had to pick Ginny's jaw off the ground when she was done sharing. Glancing across the Hall to the Slytherin table, she searched for Theo and found him sitting along Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherin boys, engaged in conversation. He didn't notice her staring; however, Hermione couldn't supress the smile that spread across her face. She even pondered if Slughorn would tell any other teachers, purely out of sheer embarrassment, or if they would suffer any consequences. Surprisingly, she wasn't feeling worried by any impending repercussions. Maybe it was the lingering adrenaline or endorphins, but Hermione simply felt giddy. Even glancing up at the staff table, and acknowledging the broad, dark haired absentee didn't dishearten her.

_Would he find out? Did he care? I guess, I'll find out Monday_, she pondered as she served herself a bowl of hot soup.

* * *

_**Authors note:** Hey new friends! I just wanted to say thank-you for being here and reading my work. I'm having a lot of fun writing and have been hesitant to share anything; but every time someone favourites or follows my story, I get so excited. I'm not sure if anyone is having issues with the App right now, but apparently it seems to be removing sentences/paragraphs sporadically throughout the chapters. However, the full chapters still appear on the website version. I'm not too sure what is happening there, but if you find yourself reading on the app and think something might be missing, or not flowing on, it may be the App bug. Thank-you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX **

Severus came to a stop at the foot of the worn wooden staircase that led up to Madame Madelzien's, wrapping his dragonhide-gloved hand around the frosted balustrade, he pulled himself up. His worn-out muscles ached in the cold weather, as he yawned through his climb.

He had awoken in the warmth of Room 315, with a delicate hand lightly draped around his waist from behind. Severus loved having someone in his bed; he would sleep deeper and harder in the comfort of company. He lay in the large plush bed, satisfied and pleased, with how his evening had played out. As he rolled over to face the sleeping auburn-haired beauty, she fluttered her eyes open and looked at him through glassy, sleepy eyes.

Odette had expressed gratitude and fulfilment from their session together before they had retired for the night, and when she had awoken, she looked at him with nothing but pure elation. Smiling up at him, she closed her eyes and stretched to arms above her head and yawned. Bringing her hands back down to tuck under her pillow, Severus grabbed her arm and placed it back over his waist, enjoying the soft touch of the woman. Odette shuffled closer, closing the gap between their warm bodies under the cosy blanket.

"Mmm, Good Morning" she croaked.

"Good Morning to you, lovely" Severus crooned back, "What time are you leaving today?".

"I'm heading back around midday to meet my mother for lunch. It's my birthday today", she answered proudly.

"What? Odie, you didn't remind me? I would have gotten you a gift", He playfully swotted her across the backside.

"Mmm, you gave me the best gift last night. I really had a great time with you Sev, just like the old days" Odette cheekily smiled, happily.

"I would hardly call two years ago, 'old days", he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, thirty-eight is pretty old. Is that a grey hair I see?" Odette jokingly ran her hands through his hair.

Severus chuckled at her, "Watch yourself. Twenty-five, and you think you're so wise". He rolled so that he was on top of her, taking hold of her wrists above her head. "I can still teach you, a thing or two". He pressed his growing erection in her.

Odette had gasped and giggled, at his quick succession of movements; "Severus, I'm flattered you remember my age" she replied facetiously.

"It's simple math but you're not easy to forget about", he kissed her, lightly thrusting his hips into her. She moaned acceptingly into his mouth, and gave in to his lead as they fell into cosy and lazy love-making.

xXxXx

Together, they enjoyed a slow start to the morning, basking in each other's company. After they had showered and dressed, Severus took Odette over to the Mortar & Thestrals Café, for a late breakfast and small birthday celebration. He even organised the waitress to bring out a piece of treacle tart with a single candle alight afterwards.

Odie held a special place in his heart; they had met when she was twenty and fairly new to their community. She had approached Lucius first, who had then introduced them and they hit it off from their first night together. Severus and Odette just clicked, and had shared a close friendship ever since.

Odette was known for being wild and untameable amongst their peers, and she lived up to that reputation. She was studying Magizoology and travelled frequently for studies and placements, and never committed to anyone, however she was rarely without a companion. She was always bubbly and greeted people in a way that made you feel like you were her favourite person in the world. After securing her permanent position in the Highland Conservation Program in Scotland, she had only returned to London a handful of times, but always sought Severus out. Their undeniable chemistry made their friendship was easy and mutually beneficial.

When they were finished eating and leaving the café, Odette slipped her hand in to Severus' which he accepted as they headed towards the Apparition point.

"Thank-you for the treat, it was sweet", Odette smiled.

"The tart?" he cheekily queried.

"No, you. You are sweet, and I suppose the treacle as well", she added.

"You're welcome, lovely. Couldn't possibly ignore such a momentous occasion", he teased.

The two of them began to slow, as they reached the end of the street, Odette turned to face Severus.

"Promise me you will at least think about coming to Inverness?" She battered her eyes innocently, which caused Snape to chuckle. "And keep in touch. It's been too long since I received an elegantly hand written letter 'from the Desk of Prof. Severus Snape'" she winked.

Laughing off her good-natured ribbing, he pulled her by the hand, in to a warm embrace and wrapped his large arms around her smaller frame. Holding her for a while, before she pulled back to reach up and plant a soft kiss in his cheek. Her lips pausing on his cheek for a moment, before she pulled away to look into his dark eyes.

"Did you get that book I owled, at Christmas?", she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. Thank-you, it was very thoughtful", he thanked her, warmly.

"There's this great little bookshop near Culloden, and the Witch that owns it, has got to be two hundred years old! Her name is Evelyn and she has had quite the life. I love to pop in when I can and browse and talk to her. She's so knowledgeable, Sev. I think you would find her incredibly interesting", Odette spoke excitedly.

He looked down on his dear friend, with such fondness. She had withdrawn her bottom lip into her mouth, and was biting down on it, hopeful. Her brown eyes were shining brightly in the Sunday sunshine that dared to peak through the clouds.

"Still just typical ole Silent Severus, aye?", Odette rolled her eyes playfully, "Honestly though, it would be wonderful company; you, me and the Scottish Highlands? Can't say I didn't tempt you, even just the teeniest bit".

"Oh Odie, I will think about it. No promises though, okay?", he squeezed his hug tighter, "and I will endeavour to write more".

"Hey, that's all I'm asking for", she winked and raised herself up on to her tippy-toes to peck him on the lips, "Thank-you again for a memorable birthday-eve, a worthy celebration of a quarter life. Please remember to take care of yourself, oh, and Lucius too". She lightly kissed him on the lips once more, before releasing herself from his embrace.

Still smiling at her, he watched as she took a few steps backwards.

"Miss you, love you, Handsome" she blew a kiss towards him, pausing in her tracks.

"Love you too, lovely", he crossed his arms over his chest, grinning, "until next time".

"In Inverness!" she called hastily before a faint pop, and she disappeared on the spot.

Severus stood for a moment, looking up to the grey sky above and smiling to himself. Oh, Odette… beautiful, independent, yet submissive elegance, he sighed, never to be.

xXxXx

With a creak of the door, Severus walked in to Madame Madelzien's, wiping the snow off his boots on the coir doormat. There were three witches already in the store; two younger women giggling at the assortment of charmed adult toys and one older browsing through the lingerie section of the small store. The younger two were too immersed in their whispers to acknowledge his entrance, but the mature witch who was turning over a lace bodice in her hands, looked up at him, seductively. Severus brushed her off, along with the snow frost on his cloaked shoulders and headed straight in the direction of the office rooms behind the register, removing and tucking his dragonhide-gloves into his pocket as he went.

A young blonde witch was standing at the counter, ticking off an inventory parchment before her.

"Hello Mr. Snape, can I help you today?" Agnes looked up at him, beaming.

"Hello Agnes, is Greta in?".

"Oh yes, she just out the back there. You know the way" she pointed over her shoulder with her quill.

Severus nodded and walked past Agnes, down the narrow hallway that lead to a back room. As he approached the store room door, he could hear the thud of inventory and the swish of paper behind it. Reaching for the door, an exasperated "For Merlin's sake" was exhaled, Severus chuckled lightly and pushed the door open. Greta had her back to him, and was bent over, rummaging through a large trunk before her and had not noticed his entrance.

"Oof, that view" Severus joked leaning against the door frame.

Great straightened and looked over her shoulder, adjusting her glasses on the end of her nose; "Now, now Severus. We have manners here in this fine establishment", she winked.

Slowly turning around, and gently placing her footing amongst the various product stacks on the floor, she hopped over towards him, arms outstretched. Severus reached towards her and took both hands to guide her last step onto the flat, cleared flooring. Once over, she did not let go of his hands, but pulled him down to her, and gently kissed both his cheeks, warmly.

Releasing her grip on him, only to bring both hands up to either side of his head, she stared at him closely for a moment.

"Ah, yes, I see. Hmm, pale, and not sleeping enough. Are you eating?", she squeezed his firm biceps.

Severus couldn't help but smile, "I've always been pale and actually, I have been sleeping very well lately, and of course, I eat", Greta and her mother-hen-ways; with her big heart and open arms, no one could ever say they weren't cared for in her company.

"You know, my nephew has been over in America, looking into some investigations for MACUSA and he is wonderfully tanned from all that California sun. Maybe you need a sabbatical? Go somewhere sunny, Severus", she patted his cheek before turning back to her mountain of inventory.

"Why does everyone want me to leave?", he replied, almost incensed, "Odette is begging me to go to Scotland, and you're telling me to go to America? I'm perfectly happy right where I am".

Greta simply tutted back at him, "Odette popped in yesterday afternoon! She said she was having dinner with you last night, so of course, I had to get her in that satin midnight blue dress. It made her hair just, pop!", Greta was giddy just talking about it, "Did you like it? Of course, you did, she looked a million Galleons".

"She was beautiful, as always", he conceded, "Anyway, I've come today because I need some beginner equipment…"

Greta paused what she was doing and cut him off, looking at him curiously, "Beginner, huh?"

"Yes, Beginner. Some soft restraints, maybe a lighter paddle, and possibly a silk rope?", he said coolly.

Greta glanced at him curiously before taking her wand out and flicking her wrist. Within moments, all the items he had mentioned and more, flew from various trunks, shelving and piles around the great room, and came to rest in a neat pile on her small hands. A black satin blindfold sat prominently atop the pile. "A small gift for your new student", Greta smiled, as she handed him the items, while shaking open a small black carry bag.

Severus cleared his throat at the turn phrase.

"Yes, thank-you. That is appropriate. How much for all?" He nodded, and he lowered the purchase into the carry bag.

"Oh, let's say seven Galleons?" she flitted her hand in the air, nonchalantly; "I will tell Agnes to charge it to your account".

"Thank-you, Greta".

"Now, come! Come! Let's have tea. You must tell me all about your latest endeavour, whomever she may be", she cheekily raised her eyebrows.

As they left the storeroom, and walked back the hall, she opened her office door and gestured for Severus to step in.

Greta's office was bright and warm, with rich dark wooden desk, in the middle of the room; and a soft tan coloured, leather couch against the wall with a small coffee table in front. Severus sat down on one end of the sofa, as Great pottered over the tea pot on the other side of the room.

"So, tell me all about your new girl? Will I get to meet her?" Greta called over her shoulder as she clinked the china cups and pots.

Severus sat back, relaxing into his seat, trying to find the words; the correct words, the right words, about Hermione.

"She is young and very new… on the scene. Showing immense interest already though, and while we have only just began exploring her curiosities, I believe she will look to submit", Severus stared at Greta's back to him.

"Mmhmm" she hummed in response, encouraging him to go on.

"We've only met twice" he paused, and furrowed his brow in ponder; "however, I've been impulsive and selfish in my actions. I haven't taken the time to properly introduce her to it all, and I believe we rushed into it".

Greta was now walking back to the couch, as her brass tray levitated in front of her, carrying the tea set and accompaniments. It gently lowered itself on to the coffee table and begun pouring two cups of perfectly brewed tea as she sat down, herself.

"You sound awfully critical of yourself, Severus? Why are you being so hard on yourself? Did she change her mind, or protest your actions? Greta replied, hearteningly as she handed him a tea cup.

He took the cup in one hand, and ran his other through his hair, sighing.

"No, she has not. However, I don't believe I gave her an opportunity to protest, either" He confessed, "I gave her Praesidium potion".

"Ah. So, now you believe she was under the endorphins released by the Praesidium, rather than her own right mind?" Greta inquired, as she sipped her tea.

Severus nodded once, in reply.

"We both know that you are a wonderfully talented Potioneer, but not even your strongest brew of Praesidium could take another witch or wizard, out of their right mind, to that extent, love" Greta consoled. Severus scoffed back her.

"Maybe this is all stemming from your own insecurities?" she patted his thigh, lightly.

Severus sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Greta could tell there was something he simply would not say aloud, and she had a hunch; although unsure of how to broach the sensitive subject. They sat comfortably in silence for another moment. He was a stubborn man, guarded as always and suppressing his emotions.

"Severus, darling, what has you in such a tizzy about this new witch? You have definitely encountered inexperienced witches in your fifteen years with this community? This is a judgement-free safe space, as it always has been. Please talk to me?" Greta pleaded softly, almost worryingly.

She took a sip of her tea, as he placed his cup down on the coffee table with a small clink of china against wood. He opened his mouth to speak, and sighed again. When he finally got the courage, he spoke softly, "she is much younger than any witches I have been with in many years".

He looked up at Greta, who continued to drink her tea, indifferently.

"She is very young…" he repeated.

She lowered her cup and saucer on to her lap, and continued to meet his gaze.

Great paused before replying; she smiled softly as she spoke the quiet words; "so, she is a student?"

Severus closed his eyes, and let out a relieved sigh of a response; Yes".

A gentle pat of the thigh again, and Severus looked at Greta once more. She looked comfortably unmoved by his latest revelation, and simply sat there with a kind smile, silently waiting for him to continue.

"You have nothing to say?", He raised his eyebrows at her, "How I am a depraved man taking advantage of my position? Nothing?".

"Severus, Severus. Calm down. Take a deep breath and let's discuss this?", she watched him take a deep breath and exhale audibly.

"Now, first of all, how old are we talking here? What year is she?"

"Sixth year. Seventeen", he replied quietly.

"A young woman then" Greta leaned back, and sipped her tea; "you know that we have had women as young as seventeen in the community. Our legal consenting age for the community is seventeen".

"But none of them have been in the position that I am in now?" a slight panic raised in his voice, "I am her professor, and she is my student".

"Severus, if you get worked up about it all now, how are you going to resolve it?", Greta placed her cup down on the table next to his, and stood up, "Now, tell me from the beginning so that we can explore this".

Severus composed himself, and gave a detailed rundown of everything that had transpired over the last three days; from the parchment discovery at the initial detention, to the Skele-Gro brewing, the spanking, his date with Odie and of course, Hermione's reaction to see Odie in The Three Broomsticks. Although, he refrained from disclosing her name. Greta was pacing in front of the coffee table, back and forth, listening and taking in every piece of information Severus offered.

When Severus was finished, he was sitting on the edge of his seat, hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees, awaiting a response from his senior mentor. When she eventually stopped pacing, she paused by her desk, arms crossed, contemplating to herself quietly.

"Okay, I want to meet her", Greta announced, as she walked around her desk to take her seat. Pulling a fresh piece of parchment out, and lifting the quill from its delicate ink pot. "I am going to invite her to tea on the weekend, I will propose a few dates, and we are going to talk about our shared interests, woman to woman".

Severus was speechless at her revelation. His initial reaction was confusion, however as he gave it more thought, he believed it to be a brilliant plan of action.

"Severus, as for your guilt; that is something you will need to work through with… Young Miss?" She peeked over the top of her glasses, "I assume you are not telling me her name for a reason?"

"I just thought I would need to keep her anonymous, for privacy, although if you are meeting her in person, I suppose it wouldn't stay hidden for very long", Severus stood and walked over to the front of the desk, "Her name is Hermione".

"Oh, how lovely", Greta addressed the invitation with her name, and folded the parchment over once, with a flourish of her wrist, a cursive 'H' on the front. "Of course, I will operate inconspicuously. Don't worry, you can deliver this to her directly. No interceptions this way".

"Thank-you, Greta" Severus sounded almost relieved.

"I know you are immensely private, Severus Snape. However, I caution you with this endeavour; others tend not to appreciate or understand our community as is, so I doubt Hogwarts would have any other opinion. I highly encourage the utmost discretion", she warned, holding the folded parchment up to him.

He nodded firmly, accepting the note.

"Now that you've gotten that off your chest, can we please have some lunch?" Greta pleaded.

Severus could only chuckle heavily, "It's the least I could do".

xXxXx

"URGH!" Hermione groaned loudly, as something or someone, landed on her back, squashing her further into her mattress.

"Morning!" the youngest Weasley sung out from behind her.

Sleepily, and now grumpy, Hermione mumbled expletive back at Ginny.

"Harry sent me up to find out where you were? He said he and Ron waited for you to come down but you never showed so they went to breakfast and back and still haven't seen you today?" Ginny rolled off of her back, to lie snuggly alongside her friend on the single bed.

"What time is it?" Hermione muffled into her pillow.

"It's just gone eleven. You missed breakfast, but lunch will be on soon. If you get up now, we can go down soon?" Ginny propped her head on her on hand.

"I'm just tired today, Gin" Hermione kept her face down in her pillow, "I needed the rest".

"You coming down hard off a Sugared-Butterfly-Wings-high?" Ginny brushed a stray curl away from her face, "or are you starting to spiral?"

Ginny saw one brown eye peak up at her from a side glance, amongst the ruffled, bushy, bed hair surrounding Hermione's face, although no verbal response came.

"I am a little curious about your behaviour of late. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not?" Ginny continued; "Staying out late, detentions, Theo-scapades… it's a little anti-Granger".

Still nothing.

"Or maybe you're just stretching your wings?" Ginny stretched her own arm out high above her.

Mmm, was the only response from the pillow below.

Ginny sat up, and rested on the edge of the bed, looking down on her snoozing friend.

"Okay, well I am giving you ten minutes to get up, or I will be back to jump on you again", Ginny poked Hermione's shoulder twice, and left the room.

It wasn't until she heard the thud of the door close over again, that she lifted her head off her pillow, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Looking around the dorm; the four other beds were freshly made, and neat. The other girls must have been up for hours, while she, herself was out cold.

Hermione had slept deeply, and while she felt physically rested, her mind felt tired. She kicked the quilt off and stood up, on the cool stone floor. Stretching both arms above her head, and yawning, Hermione dropped her heavy arms to her sides with a thump. As she walked to the end of her bed, and lifted the lid on her trunk; she picked out a cosy striped sweater and the jeans she had on the previous day.

As she descended the stairs, wrapping the hair-tie in its final loop around the base of her messy braid; dressed for the day she had been prepared to ignore. Ron and Harry were standing by the common room fireplace, keeping warm by the heat when they saw her and smiled. Hermione couldn't help but smile back at her best friends.

Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered down to the Great Hall and enjoyed a quick lunch of roast beef sandwiches before heading down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw match. Hermione had stowed her sherbet lemons in her coat pocket; she was in need of some sour-sugared encouragement today.

As they took their seat in the stalls, surrounded by the boisterous and animated students around them, Hermione glanced around the crowds. No tall, dark, brooding handsome man too be seen among the staff stalls, she felt a little disheartened. As she continued to look around, she popped a sherbet lemon in her mouth. Her eyes passed him in a moment, but were instantly drawn back to the gentle hazel eyes in the next stand. He was chatting amongst a group of Slytherin boys, oblivious to his new audience. As she watched him, curiously; the game must have begun unbeknownst to Hermione as her clear view of him was interrupted by Hufflepuffs all around her celebrating their first goal of the match.

As the revellers took their seats, her view of Theo became visible again.

"Woah!" Ron declared!

"Did you see that?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mmhmm" Hermione dismissed them without taking her eyes of the laughing, lanky, messy ash-brown haired guy who still hadn't noticed her blatantly staring. He had such an ease about him; the kind of guy that everyone just liked and accepted. One of the boys around him said something to make Theo turn around and punch the other guy in the shoulder. It was such a playful, boyish act.

Although Theo never noticed her, she watched him rather than the Quidditch match. Feigning interest and exciting at the appropriate moments, as lead by Harry and Ron.

When the match ended ninety minutes later, and the three of them were headed back to the castle, Hermione followed one step behind the two ecstatic, riled-up boys from the exhilaration of the game. She had eaten her way through her sherbet lemons, with only a few remaining in her pocket.

As they passed through the courtyard entrance into the castle foyer, Harry and Ron had pulled ahead as Hermione dawdled along. She felt a light double tap on her shoulder and a light grip on her elbow, as someone pulled her down the nearest corridor. As she turned around, to her delight and surprise, Theo was pulling her by the elbow.

"Hey there, Theo" Hermione chuckled as they came to a sudden stop under a semi-hidden archway.

"Hey yourself" he smiled at her.

"Do you just go about pulling all the girls into shadowy archways?" she joked.

"Nah, just the smart ones" he placed his hands on her hips and tried to pull her close.

Hermione hesitated momentarily before giving in to the strength of his arms.

"Were you at the match? I didn't see you" Theo queried.

"I was. Don't worry, I saw you" she winked at him.

"You didn't want to come and say hello?" he feigned insult.

"Nah, I figured you would just accost me in the hallways", she answered sarcastically.

Theo leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, again Hermione paused, internally arguing with herself.

As comfortable as she was with Theo, she wasn't looking for anything serious and still clung to the promise of exploration by the tall, dark man who had lit the fire in her just three nights ago. Even if the flames had simmered over the weekend's events, she could not pass up the opportunity to discover more. However, she allowed herself to enjoy the soft and tender moment with the attractive guy. When she pulled away, Theo looked at her, perplexed.

"Mr. Nott, please control yourself, we are in broad daylight", she imitated McGonagall's Scottish accent, smiling. He laughed at her in response, pulling her close to him and intertwining his fingers against her lower back.

"I just wanted to grab you…" he began.

"Literally!", Hermione cheekily interrupted, gesturing as his arms. He smiled again.

"I just wanted to grab you" he repeated, "and check in after yesterday afternoon?".

Theo raised an eyebrow at her, as she inhaled, and exhaled loudly.

"Well, I had a good time. It was fun?" she shrugged.

"I mean, after, you know, Slughorn walked in?" Theo shyly looked away, before looking back at her.

"Oh", Hermione exclaimed, "Yes. Well… I don't believe he has told anyone? I mean, McGonagall hasn't approached me. In fact, none of the professors have…" she pondered. "Has anyone said anything to you?".

"No, not even Slughorn. He was at breakfast this morning, and acting no different than usual. Even greeted me with his normal, Slughorn-ish 'Hello", Theo shrugged. "But I was hoping to catch you at breakfast, but I never saw you?".

"Yeah, I decided to skip breakfast and slept in this morning", Hermione said casually.

"Ah" Theo simply nodded, accepting this answer. They stood calmly, embraced in the alcove for a while, comfortably in silence. The sound of the students returning from the Quidditch pitch echoed down the empty corridor, towards them.

"So" Hermione broke the quiet moment, "what are your plans this afternoon?".

"I was on my way to meet up with some friends in the Slytherin common room" he squeezed his grip lightly, "but I caught sight of you and detoured from my original path. The guys will probably be looking for me about now. I better go", he brought his hands to rest on her hips.

"Draco and the boys" she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Something like that", he grinned a half-smile.

Merlin, he was cute. Boyish in his attractiveness. As he leaned in close once again, she took a step backwards so she her back rested against the stone wall. Placing her hands at the back of his head and neck, she welcomed the affection, and even allowed his tongue to caress hers. They kissed tenderly for a moment before Theo was the one to pull away first, and turned to leave. He bit his bottom lip briefly before grinning at her, as he began to step backwards.

"I'll see you around soon, ay Granger?" He cocked an eyebrow.

She giggled at him, and brushed her lips lightly before adding, "I'll have to stay out of empty corridors".

He chuckled, and licked his lips, "Mmm, lemony", before turning to walk away.

"Sherbet special!" she called back, smiling.

He was so easy, and light; she was always so contented with him. Would he really be such a bad option, if she were to forget about all of this detention nonsense? Hermione reached into her pockets and pulled out one of the remaining sherbets. As she unwrapped it, and popped it into her mouth, she chuffed to herself, and decided to head to the library.

xXxXx

As Hermione walked into the library, she headed straight for Madam Pince's desk. Since it was Sunday, she didn't expect the library staff to be manning the faculty counter, and she knew where the spare pieces of parchment and quills were kept. Hermione helped herself to the stationary and crossed over to the wooden cabinet against the back wall. She leaned in and quietly and tapped the lock on the front with her wand, and whispered 'Snallygaster'.

A small click of the latch and Hermione opened the door to the key cabinet. She reached in and took the brass key, hanging on its hook third from the left and closed the cabinet once again. Turning on her heels, she headed for the Restricted Section.

The library was empty, with just a few lone students here and there, minding their own business. None of them looked up, or even acknowledged her as she passed their desks. As she placed the key in the brass door lock of the Restricted Section, and let herself in. Locking the door behind her, she walked to the last aisle of books and reached for the worn and tattered, burgundy leather covered book she had tucked away in secret. Turning the book over in her hands, she carried it to the desk by the window and settled in for an afternoon of secluded peace and quiet.

xXxXx

Hermione was walking to dinner, refreshed and ready to start another week, after having her afternoon downtime. As she approached the entrance to the Great Hall, Fay and Celina were standing by the doors, chatting away. Hermione approached them smiling. Celina had her back to Hermione, but Fay smiled wildly as she came closer.

"Hey Granger", Fay greeted.

"Oh, hey Hermione" Celina added, "you were out like a light this morning? Fay even tried to wake you before we left for breakfast!"

Hermione blushed, why was everyone so concerned with my schedule today? she pondered.

"Oh, um… I was up late with Ginny and just felt like a sleep in. You know how it is" Hermione added.

"Did you hear? Professor Sinistra will be holding extra astronomy classes this week. Probably Wednesday or Thursday evening, she says the Quadrantids are particularly active in January" Fay bubbled excitedly.

"Wow! I will definitely have to come…"

The deep sound of somebody clearing their throat behind her, stopped her mid-sentence. Hermione froze, as the presence behind her spoke up.

"Miss Granger, do not forget about your evening detentions this week", Snape cautioned.

Hermione closed her eyes, secretly enjoying the deep baritone voice that took hold of her in an instant.

"Of course… Sir" she emphasised the last word, "I will be there".

Fay and Celina had gone silent, looking nervously at each other in the presence of their domineering professor. As Snape moved around the trio of young ladies to look upon Hermione, face to face, she tried to hide a smile. She noticed; he had no trouble concealing a smile; if she was mistaken it even seemed mad. They stood in silence fleetingly, only to have the suspenseful moment broken as Slughorn came out of the nearest corridor.

"As I was saying, Severus, the Veritaserum…" Slughorn paused as he looked up, noticing Hermione's presence. If she wasn't mistaken, he blushed, and grumbled something incoherent before, announcing; "best we get inside for some delightful smelling dinner? Yes? Yes? Very good" and he continued into the Great Hall.

Fay and Celina giggled at Slughorn's bizarre ramble, which, lucky for Hermione was not completely out of character for the Old Codger.

"Best we head in then?" Fay smirked at Hermione and Celina, as she turned to enter the doorway. Both girls acknowledged Snape, with a simple "Professor" and nod as they passed.

Hermione suppressed a giggle, but bit her lip to contain her smile. Snape continued to stand motionless in the doorway, as Hermione made to pass him in close proximity.

Glancing up at his face, still biting her lip, she noticed his stern expression had not altered in the slightest, no glint in his eye, no mischief. Hermione slowed in front of him, and with a simple whisper, her heart sank.

"I know", Snape hummed.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

With a swish of his cloak he turned and stalked to the staff table.

"He… knows… about Theo!".

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello Everyone, just wanted to say sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter. My work has been so business with all of this Covid-19 craze that I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. I will reassure you though, that I am currently working on Chapter 7! Stay tuned, Friends! And Thanks for reading! - CS


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Severus closed the door on his home in Spinner's End, adjusting his scarf before turning into the fresh Sunday air. After his visit with Greta, he had decided to apparate home for the afternoon, and dig through his storage trunks for the old journals he used to keep when he himself had been a trainee in the community. He browsed through them, entry after entry, reminiscing about his innocently ignorant beginnings, and just how little he had known about the world he had so willingly thrown himself into. It had filled him with excitement and eagerness to help Hermione explore her own desires and curiosities in their own early stages.

It was Greta who had undertaken the task of training Severus in his beginnings, with his desire to be a dominant. Greta had directed Severus in domination and submission, sexual and non-sexual, as every dominant should experience what it is like to be out of control in the scene. Purely educational, of course, to gain an understanding of submissive motivation. Taking the time to reflect on his past in the solitary and comfort of his own home, meant that he was able to give himself the space to debate his current predicament.

Yes, Hermione was indeed his student, a conflict of interest. However, she had come to him freely on Friday evening, and the Thursday before she had agreed to his proposition on the spot when he had impulsively proposed it. She even stayed in his bed that night. It can't have been the Praesidium, solely. She was disappointed when he had stated that they wouldn't be seeing each other over the weekend. Although her reaction to seeing himself with Odette in The Three Broomsticks had been a little surprising, if not a slight overreaction. He would need to clarify with her about that. Hermione had given him every indication that, yes, she was keen on pursuing their…agreement. How was this to be defined? Severus needed to settle on the correct terminology, if he was to present a proper introduction to Hermione when they would meet again on Monday evening.

Upon returning to the castle in the early evening, Severus had gone straight to his chambers to lie down, face pressed into the black cotton pillowcase. It had felt like only a few minutes before the small grandfather clock on the mantle gently chimed him awake from his nap. Quarter to six, the short and gentle ringing announced. Severus debated to himself, whether or not to attended dinner downstairs or simple go back to sleep and call it a day. He was utterly exhausted; mentally, physically and emotionally.

In a matter of five days, his quiet and routine lifestyle and had been uprooted and thrown into a lovely chaos. While he adored his time with Odie with all his heart, Hermione had never been far from his thoughts all weekend. She was a pretty little distraction, and the sole reason for his self-inflicted turmoil.

Severus' internal thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach. Dinner it is, he decided.

xXxXx

Stepping into the hallway, he was greeted with the approaching blithesome cheer of Horace Slughorn.

"Severus! I haven't seen you all weekend. Did you leave campus?" Horace grinned.

"Yes, I did. A small break to visit with an old friend", Severus replied, "How did the Skele-Gro brew?".

"Good, Good!", he declared "I just came from the lab. All bottled up and cooling to room temperature this evening".

"Very good", Severus nodded, "Did they keep even temperature throughout?"

"Indeed, they did. Theo, my boy.." Horace trailed off with a furrowed brow. Clearing his throat, he gestured for them both to keep heading towards the Great Hall. Severus paused, raising an eyebrow.

"What about Mr. Nott?" he pressed, "did he compromise the brew?"

"Ah, no.. he did not" Horace began walking away from Severus, who took his lead and kept pace. Clearing his throat once again, he stuttered a little, finding his words. "He's quite a reliable young lad. Intelligent and dependable…".

It almost sounded like Horace was talking to himself, rather than Severus.

"Yes, he is. Although, your wavering ability to hold a conversation is suspicious, Horace. Tell me what happened? Severus pressed.

"Well, I left the potions lab to return to my office briefly and tend to some, uh, matters of my own, and upon return, I found Theodore in a rather… compromising position, one would say", Horace looked flushed in the cheeks.

Severus was intrigued but also frustrated with Slughorn's stuttering, and wished he would just spit it out. "What do you mean, compromising?", he cocked an eyebrow.

"He was with a young woman, Severus. It was most shocking. I couldn't believe my eyes, or the state in which I found them", Horace was flustered in his retelling. Severus held back a smirk, _Ah the youthful magic of hormones_. He remembered the bane of trying to find anywhere suitable to seek a tryst in his Hogwarts days. Oh, but there were places to go, if you knew how to find them.

"It was surprisingly out of character for Theo and Ms Granger, as well", Horace was almost exasperated, but this snapped Snape out of his own thought process.

"Granger? Hermione Granger?", it escaped his lips quicker than he could control himself.

"Yes, Severus. The very same" He confirmed.

"What do you mean compromising?", it came out in a snap. Probably a bit more forward that Severus intended it to. Thankfully, Horace was immersed in processing his own emotions towards the matter at hand, that he neither acknowledged or noticed Severus' reaction.

"Well, they were uh, kissing and dishevelled. Ms Granger was sitting on Theodore's lap, embraced…" Horace replied.

Severus cut him off, "Were they naked?".

"No, no!" Horace was wide-eyed in his response.

Severus felt the immediate relief wash over him at this answer, although he could not ignore the jealousy and irritation rising within, at this latest revelation. _So, Kitty decided that she needed to express herself, on her own terms, did she? _Closing his eyes, he began debating with himself on how to handle this. They would be meeting tomorrow evening, or so they had previously arranged. _Would she come to him tomorrow? Or was this an act of rebellion? Was this her own way of informing him she would be ending their arrangement?_ Particularly after witnessing Odette in all her beauty. His heart was racing. He was annoyed and frustrated with the entire situation. That was it. Monday night, they would need to have a thorough conversation. It was the only way.

Severus had been so focused on his own internal monologue that he had not been paying attention to another word that Horace had said. He heard Horace, inhale and grumbly exhale with a sigh. They both walked quietly besides one another for a few steps before Severus intervened.

"How were they disciplined?" Severus questioned, regarding Theo and Hermione.

"They haven't been. I made the executive decision to keep the matter private", Horace looked cautiously at Snape; "I did let them know how disappointed I was and expected more. It was awfully uncomfortable for everyone, Severus. No need to drag the matter further, I believe".

_Good. No one else would know of the matter_, and Severus could approach Hermione about it gingerly.

Slughorn coughed twice and excused himself politely, "No matter, Snape. I had been meaning to discuss with you a new brew of Veritaserum for our stores". He had begun to change the topic, before the small squeaky voice of a second year interjected, "Excuse me, Professor Slughorn?".

Both professors stopped and turned around to the small blonde, second year staring up at them.

"You go on, Severus", Slughorn gestured, as he turned to address his tiny student.

As Severus approached the end of the corridor, the bustling voices of students heading to dinner, grew louder. He paused at the archway, and immediately recognised the back of her head. The thick, brunette mane of hair attempting to be tamed by a braid, and the demure natural stance. It was Hermione. She was wearing the same fitted jeans; she had been wearing in The Three Broomsticks the day before. In light of recent developments and the information he now gained, he wanted nothing more to go up and spank that little ass raw.

He stood in the archway and watched her momentarily, talking with two other witches, before approaching. Catching the tail end of their conversation, they were discussing Professor Sinistra's astronomy classes this week. He used this to make his presence known to her.

"Miss Granger, do not forget about your evening detentions this week", He spoke softly with evident caution. Only he would notice the minuscule differences in her stature as she recognised his voice.

"Of course… Sir" she replied, emphasising the last word just to make his cock twitch, "I will be there".

The other two witches had gone silent, looking nervously at each other in his presence. As he moved around the trio of young ladies to look upon Hermione, face to face, he could tell she was attempting to supress a smile. Looking at her, still filled with annoyance at her recent revelations, he had no trouble hold his stern facial expression. They stood in silence fleetingly, only to have the suspenseful moment broken as Slughorn reappeared out of the nearest corridor.

"As I was saying, Severus, the Veritaserum…" Slughorn paused as he looked up, noticing Hermione's presence. He blushed, and grumbled something incoherent before, announcing; "best we get inside for some delightful smelling dinner? Yes? Yes? Very good" and he continued into the Great Hall.

The two young witches with Hermione, giggled something between themselves before imitating Slughorn. They nodded acknowledging Snape, with a simple "Professor", as they passed.

_Young, silly giggling things_; he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the airheads. He held his stance, strong and still in the doorway.

Looking down at the warmly clad Kitty, who was biting her lip and making every effort not to smile after her friends. She slowly began to walk towards him, before turning to enter the hall. She was so close to him. More students were approaching the Great Hall, but far away enough to be out of earshot. The whisper escaped his lips without pause.

"I know", he hummed.

He watched as her eyes widened in realisation, and her mouth fell open in a soft 'O'. He didn't bother to elaborate or give any more detail, cautiously aware of the approaching and surrounding ears.  
Taking hold of the edge of his cloak he turned and stalked towards the staff table with purposeful steps. Without looking back at her, he knew she was standing shellshocked on the spot he left her.

xXxXx

Taking his rightful usual seat at the staff table at the front of the Great Hall, he adjusted the sleeves at his wrists and looked down at his empty plate. _Merlin, I'm hungry_. Silently wishing the food to appear, he looked up ever so slowly and surveyed the Great Hall. From the Slytherin table on the far right, across the sea of students until he reached the Gryffindor on the far left. A quick glance, and his eye landed on her brunette hair, striped jumper. She was resting her chin in her hands and leaning forward at the table. She was sitting amongst the girls from the hallway, although they were energetically engaged in conversation, while Kitty sat almost staring into nothing. He took a sip from his goblet, watching her from over the edge of his cup. From a distance, it was hard to be sure, but he could have sworn she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Two words, and he had evidently caused her stress. She was probably sitting there, fretting away her worries. He felt a slight guilt within, knowing her was responsible for her turmoil. While he was upset with her for her actions, he was starting to reason with himself on why she had taken them. He had seen her obvious reaction to his meeting with Odette and understood the gravitas of it all. However, he could not suppress the argument that he had informed her that '_her pleasure was his'_, and she had agreed to that.

He was distracted by the warm bread, and hot chicken soup that had appeared on the table in front of him. As he hastily served himself a good-sized bowl, he forgot for a moment and enjoyed his supper.

xXxXx

Hermione sluggishly climbed the many stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower, trudging one heavy foot after the other. It had only just gone seven in the evening, and Hermione could not think of anything better than cosying up in her bed with her book and calling it a night. If she went now, she could have at least a solid hour to herself before the other girls would start getting ready for bed themselves.

"_Apis Mellifera_" she said softly to the Fat Lady, who was staring intently at a jewelled ring on her finger. The Fat Lady absentmindedly waved her off, and she swung open for the correct password and allowed her to enter. The Common Room was quiet, while the Gryffindors remained at dinner. Hermione went straight upstairs to her dorm, and began to undress at the end of her bed. She pulled her jumper up and over her head, stretching her arms up high as she did. A relieved sigh escaped from her lips as she lowered them back down. It just felt good.

As she pulled her pyjamas on, she sat on the edge of her bed and let out her braid, shaking her mane free from the day. Hermione picked up her hairbrush off her bedside table, and began to comb her hair out, enjoying the peace and quiet. Two little taps on her glass window, caused her to jump on the spot. As she whipped her head around, a small brown owl flapped its wings eagerly on the lightly frosted windowsill. As she stood up and leaned over to unlatch the small window, she noticed there was a small parchment in its beak. Hermione didn't have to open it to know who it was from. As she unrolled the piece of paper, she skimmed straight to the bottom and recognised the cursive 'S'.

While her eyes prickled, with emotions, she brought her gaze back up, bracing for the words to come. She nervously anticipated the worst; _We can't do this anymore… I can't believe you … I've chosen the elegant red-head from the other night… You're too inexperienced'. _She read;

'_I'm sorry for the emotional distress this weekend seems to have caused for the both of us. _

_I am looking forward to seeing you and talking it all over tomorrow evening._

_If you would still agree to see me, please respond on this parchment and give it back to the owl. _

_She will deliver it to me. _

_S '_

Looking back at the owl, waiting patiently on the windowsill, she took her quill and scribbled her response on the bottom of the paper. Holding it back towards the owl who accepted it gently in her beak before turning around and taking flight. Hermione glanced out the window at the night sky, and took a deep breath of the cool nights air. It was refreshing, and calming. Hermione never minded the cold. As she closed her window and sat back on her bed, she felt anxiously nauseous about tomorrow. She would have Defence Against the Dark Arts before lunch and it might just be the hardest class she would sit through all week.

Readjusting her position against her pillows, she pulled her quilt over her and brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them. Hermione picked up her book of _Demetria Doran: Legion of Dragons_, and opened the page at her bookmark. It was a riveting tale of a legendary witch who tamed and befriended dragons; Ron had been given it as a Christmas present from his brother, Charlie. Although, Ron had barely turned it past page three. As she scanned for her place to continue reading, her focus waivered over and over, as she felt herself rereading the same sentences multiple times.

Hermione resigned herself to her fatigue, and closed the cover once more. Demetria would just have to wait another night. As she slithered down under her quilt, and rolled over to her side, closing her eyes. Imagining the warmth of him against her back, a heavy arm draped across her and the light scent of sandalwood and musk.

xXxXx

Severus sat at his desk by the window, slightly ajar, impatiently awaiting the return of the owl. He had incomplete potion recipes sprawled out across his desk, as he was riffling through them. He needed to get back into his potion making if he was ever going to perfect a single one of them. It has been five minutes since he had sent the owl away. Gryffindor tower was only on the other side of the castle, it shouldn't take long at all. He began to worry; had the bird been intercepted? Did it get lost? Did she simply deny his request to respond? Just as he was working himself up with worst case scenarios, the small tuft of brown appeared in his window. A small squeak and flap of her wings, the owl bobbed it's head up and down, with the parchment visibly in its beak.

Relieved, he reached over and took the parchment from her beak, and traded it for a small owl treat he kept in a jar on his desk. The owl accepted the offering, and took flight once again. He reached up and locked the window once more, before sitting back down to read the reply.

'_I am sorry too. I am feeling a bit overwhelmed._

_I look forward to our talk. _

_H'_

He exhaled in reprieve. She was still keen to see him; this was a good sign. He folded the note up, and tossed in to his fireplace. He wouldn't hold on to such things, while the uncertainty of their relationship was up in the air. It was only with this thought, that he remembered the turquoise delicates, stowed away in his bedside drawer. They did not have her name on them and they had nothing to associate with her specifically; who would know? Severus allowed himself to keep this small token from her. Even if it was selfish of him to do so.

Walking over to the mantle, he poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and took it to the emerald green armchair, close to the fireplace. Dropping himself into the chair, he kicked off his boots and slumped into the plush cushion. He raised his glass to sip, and moved to rest it against his temple, allowing the coolness of the glass to calm his tension. It would be an interesting evening, tomorrow night. It was going to make or break them.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

The hallways seemed endlessly long this morning; full of the sluggish students moving from class to class. A classic Monday, if ever there felt like one. Hermione walked along, side by side with Harry as they left Charms and headed for their Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Flitwick had had the students practicing their non-verbal casting skills these past few lessons. While Hermione was expectedly excelling at this particular skill, she still faced difficulty holding her focus during today's class. As she had been casting a simple _Nebulus_ spell; which was meant to emit a light fog from the tip of her wand, instead began smoking, thick and heavy. She was swift to extinguish her incorrect cast, although the smoke smell lingered in the room. Flitwick was quick to blame Seamus Finnigan rather than glance up from his own parchment.

"So…", Harry nudged her arm as they walked along, "I was wondering if you could talk to Lavender for me?"

Hermione smiled at her best friend, "I mean, I could try. I don't know if she will listen to me?"

Harry grinned his boyish smile, and looked down at the floor. "What do I need to talk to her about?"

"Well, ah" Harry stuttered a small laugh; "I was hoping she might be able to occupy Ron for me and Ginny this Saturday?"

Hermione felt her smile grow wider. Ginny was one of her closest girlfriends; like a sister, like family. The Weasley's were a large family as it was, but they never turned anyone away. They welcomed everyone who crossed their doorway with open arms. She adored the idea of her best friends coming together.

"You know Ginny asked me the same thing last week", she giggled, "but Lavender doesn't really like me talking to her about Ron. She thinks I'm a threat because we are close and had that one date". Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

Harry sighed, "I would really like to get Ginny alone for long enough to tell her how I feel. Properly, you know? I really like her, 'Mione".

Hermione could not contain her smile.

"She's just so amazing", Harry was blushing and giddy just talking about her.

The real talk would be confessing to Ron how he felt about his little sister. Hermione pondered on it, while Harry gushed quietly alongside her. She truly didn't think Ron would have an issue with them; however, it probably wouldn't want to be a topic they went in to detail on. Hermione giggled to herself, thinking about all the raunchy things Harry and Ginny could be secretly running off to get in to. If she could be in detention taking a literal punishment; bound and spanked by their own Professor, who knew what everyone else could get getting up to behind closed doors, in darkened archways and secret passage ways. She was bought back to attention, as Harry looked at her.

"…you know?" he finished.

"Sorry, I think my mind wondered. What did you say?"

"I was just saying how fun it is when its new and exciting. I can't get her off my mind and I just think about it all the time. I'm sorry if I am unloading here, I just can't talk to Ron", Harry languished. "I didn't think my feelings would ever be reciprocated; you know?".

Hermione looked at her best friend, happily. "I'm thrilled for both of you, Harry. Ginny has mentioned that you two had been meeting up here and there", she winked. "She might even have a few hidey-hole suggestions for me".

Harry cleared his throat with a nervous chuckle. Of course, he would be uncomfortable with the talk of intimacy with her. They have known each other since they were eleven. Their found-family.

"Where is Ron, by the way?" Hermione, changed the subject.

"He had to run back to the Tower. He left his Defense book in the common room this morning", Harry scoffed.

"He is going to be in a foul mood after rushing all those stairs", Hermione grumbled.

"If he isn't quick enough, he might end up in detention with you tonight", Harry teased.

"Huh!", she responded. Ron wouldn't even begin to know how to process her new found interests, yet alone her private instructor.

As they approached the classroom, Hermione could feel her heart pounding and the butterflies churning. A whole ninety minutes in his presence, without the slightest chance of contact between them. A small but audible sigh quietly slipped past her lips.

Last night, he had spoken two words to her and left her fretting for hours. Then a small note promising a full discussion this evening had arrived and settled her nerves some. Hermione had already been anticipating a rejection for further sessions, all together. However, the small brown owl had raised her hopes just enough that the thought of being in a room with approximately thirty other people was going to test her control. She was mentally preparing herself all morning.

Harry and Hermione shuffled into the classroom along with their peers. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike moved to their chosen desks, two by two. They noticed Neville was sitting by himself in a middle row dual desk, and moved to take an adjacent desk from him.

"Hi Neville" Hermione greeted him.

"Hello, Hermione. Harry" Neville responded welcomingly.

"Neville, is it alright if Ron sits with you? He's going to be cutting it close." Harry chuckled.

"Sure. I'll keep the seat for him', Neville nodded.

Hermione placed her books on the desk, and dropped her bookbag by her feet before taking a seat. Snape wasn't here yet. Strange. He usually sat or stood up front and surveyed his students as they entered the room. She lifted her heavy textbook and flipped open to the page on Necromancy and the Inferius and skimmed over the first paragraph, as Harry chatted away with Neville, Dean and Seamus who were sitting a row back.

Heavy footsteps and panting approached rapidly from behind, as she spun around to see a scruffy, red-faced Ron Weasley come to a sudden stop next to Harry. One side of his cloak hanging down his shoulder, his usual messy mob of red hair even more so.

"Did I make it?" he panted, "Am I late?". He dumped his heavy books on the empty space next to Neville and held his hand to his side. "I have a stitch. Why can't we just learn to Apparate sooner and within the castle?!". Everyone chuckled at the unfit Weasley having a self-inflicted minor meltdown.

"Hey Granger", a soft voice spoke to the back of her head. As she turned around, to the cheeky smiling face of Theo, lowering himself into a squat besides her desk and chair. She couldn't help it; her reaction was to always greet him with a smile in return.

"Hello there".

"You got any free periods today?" he whispered in a lower voice.

"Not today. Why? Is Slughorn attempting another difficult potion?" she rolled her eyes. Hermione truly was not in the mood for another Potions TA assignment so soon.

"Nah, I just thought maybe you could help me out with some… Charms?" He winked boldly, still smiling his classic Theo grin.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle out loud at his audacity, "Mr Nott you certainly do not need any help with your charms".

Just as she looked back at Theo, her eyes were brought upwards by the arriving tall dark figure in black standing close to her desk and towering over the crouching Theo. Silently, he stood there glowering down at the pair with a prominent sneer.

"Take a seat, Mr Nott" the deep baritone commanded.

"Yes, Professor", Theo immediately stood and straightened himself and walked away.

Snape paused momentarily looking down at the now straight-faced Hermione Granger. The last thing she wanted to do was poke the bear. He was already quite on edge; they both were. He swiftly turned at headed back to the front of the room. Students had already began acknowledging his presence and taking their own seats. A few rowdy Slytherins up the back, could always get away with more than anyone else in any class.

"Sit down" Snape directed the sixth years before him. "Turn to page five hundred and thirty-six, chapter five". The rustling of pages turning filled the room.

Hermione already had her textbook open and ready, and sat there quietly staring up at him. He stared right back for the briefest of moments while the rest of the class sorted themselves out.

"To begin with Necromancy, you must first understand what it is", Snape's baritone boomed across the classroom. "Mr Longbottom, please begin".

Neville startled at the sound of his name, and quickly looked down at his text as he read aloud.

Severus flicked his wrist as script began to appear on the chalkboard, breaking down their topic. Hermione resting her elbow on the desk, placed her chin in her hand glanced down at the textbook, looking up through her eyelashes at him every now and then. He had sat down at his desk and began scribbling something himself, while Neville continued to read to the class.

"…this dark art of raising the dead is considered a crude method with intent on gaining insight into the future, resurrection, and divination through spiritual apparition or raising them in body", Neville finished his paragraph.

"Miss Greengrass, continue on" Snape announced as he continued to write intently on his own parchment. Pansy Parkinson punched Daphne Greengrass who had not snapped out of her dazed expression at the call of her name.

"Oh ... ah …", there was a pause and a shuffle as Pansy helped her fellow Slytherin to find her place. Hermione, looking over her shoulder towards the two girls shook her head and rolled her eyes, with a simple tutt. She had no patient for this kind of time-wasting incompetency. Turning back to face the front, she made eye contact with Snape who had watched her reaction entirely. She rolled her eyes again, at him. Snape sat up straight in his chair and immediately addressed the class again; "never mind Miss Greengrass. Miss Granger, go on".

Hermione gave a small smirk and lifted her chin off her resting palm, and leaned over her textbook, picking up exactly where Neville had finished.

"While it is not ruled as illegal, it is a frowned upon use of magic. Recent history informs us that necromancy is still a valid and current form of dark magic practiced. It is known that Voldemort used this practice to create an army of Inferi from the corpses of those whom he had killed during the Wizarding War".

Snape cut her off before she could begin her next sentence; "Who can tell me what the Inferi are?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up. The Inferius were discussed on the next page over in the textbook, however she knew that next to none of her peers would have bothered to even browse the current chapter yet alone flick through in moment before class.

Snape remained up the front, surveying the classroom. Hermione had not bothered to turn around and see who else might have an answer; assuming it would be very few hands up in the air.

"Mr Nott" Snape's voice was icy and cold. Not dissimilar to his usual tone of voice, but Hermione could read the undertones. She gulped and pursed her lips inwards, slowly dropping her hand down.

"The Inferius, or Inferi, are reanimated dead bodies, created through the use of complex and dangerous spells under the art of Necromancy. They are often mistaken for Zombies; when they are in fact distinctly different. Mostly noticeable through their skin colour; while Inferius appear almost luminescent white and Zombies' flesh is rotting, and therefore appear in tones of grey." Theo finished, although he sounded like he could go on further.

"Good", Snape was curt, "Ten points to Slytherin".

Hermione let out a small _humph_. Gryffindor could have used those point after all the loses she caused last week.

"Who can give me examples of the spells used to create the Inferi?" He questioned the class again.

The whole class simply returned a mixture of blank and confused stares, Hermione included. She slowly raised her hand, contemplating if wrong answers in class could be transferred to punishments in their detentions. Just the thought of him spanking her ass again sent welcome shivers down her spine, and heat to her groin.

Snape watched as her small hand came up in the air, "Yes? Miss Granger?" He raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her.

"Sir…" she began "the Necromancy spells have been considered classified by the Ministry since the end of the Wizarding War in 1982. They don't teach us this information anymore". Hermione spoke quietly and cautiously, emphasising addressing him correctly.

"This is true. However, are you to believe that no one knows these spells anymore?" He crossed his arms with his response.

"No, Sir. Just, maybe not in this classroom", she paused before looking him in the eyes, "except… maybe yourself?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, a glint of mischief hidden behind the obsidian iris'.

"The Ministry has indeed discouraged the teaching of Necromancy and restricts the use of books containing detailed information of such magic. Only highly-skilled and trained wizards and witches with the proper clearance are privy to such information. This does not mean that we do not teach you a foundation of how to recognise such magic and creatures".

He unfolded his arms, with a tiny nod of head at her; "ten points to Gryffindor".

Snape continued their lesson in thorough detail in the usual manner in which he would conduct a class. Towards the end of the class he flicked his wrist and scrolls of parchments travelled around the room as a short summary quiz on their last three topics. The grumbles and moans elicited from the students all around, as the parchments landed in front of them.

"You have twenty minutes. You may begin" Snape was sitting on the edge of the front of his desk, monitoring the assessment. It was a breeze for Hermione, who finished within ten minutes and well before any of her peers. As she gently rolled her scroll back up and placed it down; she folded her hands in front of her. She glanced at Harry besides her who was intensely scribbling his answers. She took a quick peek around the room at everyone else still solely focused on their parchments. As her gaze moved to the front again, she noticed Snape watching her. Listening to his deep baritone for over an hour had worked her up, just a little. She was craving his touch, his whisper in her ear and to be embraced. Hermione held his gaze momentarily as she lightly and delicately licked her bottom lip before biting it swiftly, then releasing it. Once again, his eyes narrowed and gleamed directly at her before checking the room, and coming back to her eyeline.

Feeling somewhat brazen, Hermione slipped her hand under the desk and took hold of the hem of her skirt. Lifting it slowly, she un-crossed and ever so gently spread her legs as wide as she could without bumping into Harry's thigh, and rested them in a cross again. She knew her sunflower yellow underwear would have been visible, even if only in the slightest and shortest of glimpses. Holding his gaze as she did so, she swore his lips parted ever so faintly. Hermione grinned cheekily at him, and fluttered her eyelashes innocently. She must look ridiculous to him, but she felt happy having a little bit of fun teasing him. He shook his head at her, just once. If anything, it would on end in repercussions that she could benefit from.

Her fun was interrupted by the sound of the clock chime to signal the end of class.

"Please remain seated while I collect your parchments", Snape stood up straight and flicked his wand as the parchments rolled themselves up and levitated to the front coming to a neat pile on his desk.

As the students began gathering up their belongings and bags, and heading for lunch; Harry turned to Ron exasperated about the quiz. Hermione chuckled at her best friends as she was sliding her textbook into her bag. As they three of them turned to follow the rest of the class out of the room, Hermione heard the deep sexy voice call from behind.

"Miss Granger, a moment please?" Snape called to her back.

Harry, Ron and Hermione paused to look at the newly seated Professor who had his head down, focused on his own work.

"Alone", he continued, sensing the two young men had stopped alongside her.

Harry and Ron gave her an apologetic look before slowly continuing towards the exit.

"We will wait outside", Harry said in a low voice.

Hermione gave him a small hand gesture by her side for him not to worry and continue on.

She slowly walked up to the front of the room to meet her intended, intentionally taking her time allowing her classmates to clear the room. As she reached him, she took the demure stance that came naturally to her; back straight, eyes down and hands lightly clasped together.

She could feel his gaze burning through her from above.

"Regarding your detention this evening..." Snape announced a little louder than necessary at this distance, "at seven-thirty sharp". He took a step closer to her, inches from her face; _Merlin he smelled incredible, as usual_.

"Think you can just play the little tease in my own classroom, do you? If this door wasn't wide open, with your two friends standing in the hall, as I suspect they are. I would bend you over this desk, and spank that ass. Red. Raw" He whispered with pause between the last two words, causing her to shiver with anticipation and her knickers fill with the primal heat. She kept her eyes down, staring at the black material of his firm, strong chest. "I could have you begging me, screaming for me to stop".

"That sounds enjoyable, Sir" she whispered in the softest reply.

"Don't test me. You might not like your answer", His voice was playful again.

Hermione was withholding the smile she desperately wanted to release; "I am looking forward to seeing you tonight, Sir".

"And I you. Although, you may change your mind when I'm through setting you straight for that minor exhibitionism you displayed just now".

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir". She faux-apologised, allowing her grin to escape slightly.

He took one step closer, brushing his concealed semi-erect manhood against the gentle fold of her hands in front of her. She couldn't control herself, and raised her eyes to look up at him, staring down at her. Her lips had fallen apart just enough for her to quietly exhale out of them. His eyes were intense with dark iris', their chemistry was prominent in that moment. Hermione stood with his hardening dick against her delicate fingers, wanting and needy. He leaned in close, almost as if to kiss her before regaining control over himself and taking a wide step backwards.

"You better get going before Potter and Weasley come looking for you", he spoke at a normal register again, to stave off any eavesdropping from the door way. "Until tonight", he winked subtly at her.

"Thank-you, Sir", Hermione returned at a normal volume. She turned to leave and decided to play just once more with her already high-strung mentor. "_Oops_" she remarked, as her book bag slammed onto the stone floor. Hitching her skirt up at the waist, she bent straight over knowing full well that her ass would be on display for him. Without turning back for a last glance, she retrieved her book bag from the floor and walked straight out the doorway, into the hall.

Harry and Ron were standing a few meters away up the hall, waiting for their friend. She smiled and walked up to them, as all three continued away from their classroom.

"What did Snape want?" Harry queried.

"Just confirming that I remembered about my detention this evening, like I could forget about it", Hermione rolled her eyes, nonchalantly.

"Ugh, that sucks, 'Mione", Ron sounded almost disgusted.

"It's not the worst…" she smiled to herself.

xXxXx

Severus levitated the single desk he had arranged in front of his own in the office. Distance, they needed distance. If they were going to have any chance of keeping focus and having a proper discussion about going forward with Hermione's introduction, they needed to conduct themselves in an appropriate manner. _Yeah, appropriate Sev. Compose yourself, and don't bury yourself balls deep in her the first chance you get_, he chastised. Just the thought of grinding up against her petite figure had the blood rushing. He reached down to adjust himself with a small grunt at the contact of his own hand.

Crossing his office into his private quarters, he went straight for the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. Picking up his plush charcoal grey handtowel off the rail to pat his cheeks dry. Coming face to face with his own sunken reflection; staring into his dark eyes and pale complexion framed by his own black mop of hair. A moment too long; _Showing your age, aren't you? You Sullen Git_, he looked down. He rarely studied his own reflection or dwelled on vanity; however, all this attention he was receiving of late had him pondering it more and more. The clock on the mantle chimed seven o'clock, drawing him out of his negative thoughts.

_Fuck it_, he decided, _I need a clear head to talk to her_. Unbuttoning the placket on his trousers, he removed himself expertly into the palm of his hand. Slowly running is index finger around the drop of juices his knob was starting to drip. Admiring his glistening tip, he leisurely began to run his hand up and down his shaft, throwing his head back in relaxed pleasure. _Fucking cheeky little minx, flashing her salacious quim today_. He was getting harder by the minute by his own hand at the thought of all the ways he could turn that tight ass raspberry red once more. He hastened his pace, applying the pressure in each stroke just the way he liked it; listening to his own breaths quicken as the build-up in his bollocks became agonizing. Imaging his knob colliding with the back of her throat, as she gagged and slobbered all over his length. Those big, innocent doe eyes, shimmering wet with anticipation and she looked up at him. Simply beautiful.

Just fantasising about the chemistry and intimate moments they had already shared last week made him wanton for me. The way she had opened for him, from the moment she had said yes on Thursday night.

A few extra jerks and he stiffened as he felt himself ejaculate in to the basin before him, with a forceful groan of ecstasy. His shoulders hunched as he placed his hands on either side of the sink, against the cool black stone, as his body relaxed. A cathartic sigh left his chest; as he reached into his robes for his wand to cast an _evanesco_ spell. As the mess in the sink evaporated into nothingness, Severus still ran the faucet for a moment. _Silly Muggle habits_, he would chastise. Glancing once more at his own reflection through the obstructed view of his dark locks, he left the bathroom and collapsed on his bed backwards. Staring at the ceiling above, with his softening prick prominently still exposed to the cool evening air; he lay contemplating the young woman who would be arriving imminently.

xXxXx

Fifteen minutes later, Severus sat comfortably at his desk once more, grading through the Necromancy papers from his Sixth Years earlier. _How had some of these students made it through the first five years?_ he would often wonder. A simple quiz on their last three topics and some of the young minds couldn't even remember what they studied the week previous. _Merlin, help them_; Snape shook his head exasperated.

The light rasp of a double knock on his wooden door, and his mood rose high. His heart rate escalated, as he quickly stood and moved to the entrance. Straightening and smoothing his robes down his front, he reached for the handle and paused momentarily, before pulling the heavy wood open. There she stood, neatly presented with her hair pulled into a high ponytail and delightfully smelling of honeysuckle and davana. She smiled sweetly up at him, anticipatorily nervous as expected. He allowed his natural grimace to alter at one corner of his mouth up into a small grin; 'Miss Granger, come in".

"Good evening, Sir" she replied. He moved to the side, to allow her to pass, 'Please take a seat', gesturing to the standalone desk as he closed the door once more. Severus wordlessly enabled the _Muffliato_ _Silencio_ charms on his office, just to be cautious. They would not want any passers-by to catch a word of what they were going to be discussing, and possibly even doing. He smirked to himself at this internal thought.

He moved back to his chair and sat down while placing his hands together and resting them lightly on the stacks of parchment. The gorgeous brunette, sitting in her own chair before him, sat straight backed and at attention. Her face had fallen to a straight-faced, professional-like expression, as she studied his body language. Copying him, she placed her hands in the same position in front of her on her student desk. _Kitty is not here to play; she is all about business tonight_.

They sat silently, staring at one another. Hermione was clearly waiting for him to speak or instruct her, _Good girl_, he complimented internally. He narrowed his eyes before addressing her.

"How are you?", he lazily begun.

"Um, well, to be perfectly honest Sir…" she hesitated, "I am feeling a little emotionally drained. This weekend was, well, quite the challenge, I suppose". Hermione shoulders had hunched lightly before her posture dipped at this confession.

Severus was expecting a range of emotions to come forth; anger, resentment, hurt, the list could go on. Instead, a crestfallen and sheepish shell of the previously over-confident and assertive young women sat in front of him.

"That's understandable", he acknowledged; "I appreciate your candour. So, let's explore this. What would you like to know?"

"What are… we?" She asked quizzically.

Severus was almost shocked that her first question was not to demand who Odette was, but in fact was concerned and focused on their own relationship. A positive sign.

"Ah. Well, that is what we are here to discuss this evening; a negotiation. You see, it was impulsive of me to approach you the way I did last week. You are finding your roots and I may have taken advantage of your naivety", Severus cleared his throat as he looked a rather taken-aback Hermione.

"Hermione, if we continue forward from tonight then I have written this for us", he handed her a scroll. As she accepted it, and unrolled it before her, placing it down on the desk.

"What is this?", enquiring out loud, more to herself than Severus.

"A standard agreement, a non-binding contract, if you will." He nodded. "In my active community; when a dominate, like myself, would engage in a mutually exclusive relationship with a submissive, in this instance, you; there would be an agreement between the two".

Hermione was skimming the parchment quietly, as he continued on.

"Not only do we commit to exclusive sexual intimacy, but we can use this document to set our limits. Typically, these are defined as 'hard' and 'soft'. 'Hard limits' are such activities that you will absolutely not engage in, and 'soft limits' are activities that for the time being you agree not to participate in; however, feel that you could be open to exploring them in the future with more experience. As you can see, I have established a table at the bottom where I would like you to indicate your limits. Circle yes or no in the experience column, and then proceed to define it as a hard or soft limit, or curious if you are interested".

Hermione was engrossed in reading every line of the agreement before her. There were definitely words here she had come across in her own research, and yet again, words she had not. Activities ranging from anal play, to bondage, to gags and voyeurism, and many more. "Will you also complete this list?" Hermione queried.

"Yes. It is important that we share all information with each other, and this is a good way to see if our needs and wants a line with one another", Snape replied. Hermione simply nodded in return, as she bent down to collect her quill from her bag besides her.

As they got to work on their limits list quietly, each focusing on their own with only the sound of light scratches of quills on the parchments to fill the air around them. Severus would glance up every now and again, just to observe the furrowed brow of the brunette beauty scribbling way on her desk. He had filled these lists out almost fifty times over the past decade and a half. He considered himself extremely experienced and well versed in these scenarios and activities. Knowing that his limits had not changed much in well over five years. It was a quick task for him, to tick and circle the answers he already knew to be true. He simply decided to do it in this instance for Hermione's comfort. Instead of staring at her while she fell into her obliviously hyper-concentrated ways. He watched as she placed her quill between her teeth, and gently brushed a fallen loose wavy curl behind her ear, and out of her face. _Merlin, she is just divine_. _How? How was this youthful beautiful witch even remotely interested in what he had to say or do?_

After twenty minutes, when she had stopped scribbling on her parchment and seemed to be reviewing her list, Severus cleared his throat to regain her attention.

"Are you finished?" Severus queried.

Hermione nodded, "I believe so", she seemed unsure, glancing between her paper and his gaze.

"Are you ready to compare?".

If not mistaken, Hermione blushed crimson before quietly smiling, "Yes".

_Surely, she isn't embarrassed right now?_

"Are you alright? Are you comfortable?" Severus asked, almost worryingly.

"Yes, Sir", the rose-coloured blush ever-present, "I am just realising that I am not as experienced as I thought I might have been. I was just wondering how you might react when you see my list".

"Hermione" he chuckled softly as he rose from his seat, "You should never be embarrassed when it comes to your level of experience. Everyone in this community was in the exact same position at some point or another, at many different stages and ages. Many, a lot older than you.

Standing beside her, he lifted her chin gently in his palm, to reveal a soft smile to meet his dark gaze.

"Thank-you, Sir".

As he reached back behind himself and collected his list, he placed it down in front of Hermione and next to her own. Severus then moved behind her and leaned down over her shoulder in close quarters to observe and compare the two parchments. He heard the classically Hermione-esque small sigh that would escape her soft pink lips whenever he would come close to her. It was a pleasant feeling knowing that he had this effect even outside of his chambers. It wasn't a new feeling but a forgotten one. He would frequently accompany Lucius to gatherings or soirees and watch as witches around them swooned over the suave, mature Malfoy, and almost blatantly ignored him. Lucius always defended them, declaring that Snape, himself, was just unapproachable in his demeanour. Lucius simply refused to acknowledge it was his own classically handsome appearance and wealthy family reputation had anything to do with his own desirable status.

Placing his left hand on her shoulder, and leaning down to her right ear, he spoke in a quiet and comforting manner, as they began to go through their limits.

"I have been active in this lifestyle for many years. In saying this, I hope that you truly do not find my list intimidating. I want you to know now, that we will never progress with something that you have marked as a soft limit until we discuss and asses that you do feel ready for it".

She had not responded, but her body had. The little sparks of chemistry were firing between the closeness of their bodies, the scent of their smells and the touch of his hand on her.

"You don't appear to have many hard limits", she almost choked out.

"There are many wonderful experiences waiting for you, even if they may seem intimidating now".

"So, you are a definite 'No' on: permanent body modifications, blood play, urine play, fisting, bestiality…" she trailed off and turned to look at him, relieved.

"I have never come in contact with a witch or wizard in my time that has been a bestiality enthusiast. However, I do believe they still exist out there" Severus comforted her shudder.

"It is definitely a hard limit for me. In fact, I scribbled it out completely" she confirmed.

Severus gave a small laugh in reply, "Good. I'm glad to hear".

"I have also marked the same topics as a hard limit; as well as; infantilism and caging. I am only assuming that involves an actual cage and I am not keen on that", she glanced from the side of her eye.

Severus smirked again, "What about your soft limits or curiosities?"

Hermione tried to hold back her smile before replying; "Well, this is where I had a difficult time deciding between these two. Although, I had to go with my gut. My soft limits, for now, include: threesomes, anal sex, double penetration, suspension, exhibitionism and asphyxiation", she recited from her list. She felt rough fingers move from her shoulder, lightly tracing her neck and delicately rubbing her earlobe. It was distracting, he was distracting. Closing her eyes, and allowing herself to embrace the gentle touch of his caress.

"Go on" he commanded, silkily.

"I'm most curious to continue exploring bondage, spanking and rope play, as I have enjoyed what you showed me so far" she tilted her head back towards him. "maybe, gagging, collars and leashes, nipple clamps, orgasm control, fantasy and role playing…".

Hermione raised her hands, stretching her arms up high and pushing her breasts out in front of her. Severus leaned in, pressing his face to the side of hers, and brought both hands around from behind to lightly cup her breasts in his large hands. A moan escaping her at the desired contact. She brought her arms down behind her, placing them on the back of Severus' head, as she weaved her fingers through his thick black mane. Severus inhaled her scent, and bit down on the side of her neck, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. He pinched and teased her hardened nipples through her sweater, achieving the desired reactions.

_Well done on controlling yourself, you fool_, he scolded himself. _Fuck it_.

Bringing his hand up to her face, he turned her mouth to meet his, and kissed her roughly. Using his tongue to part her lips open and assault her mouth. _Fuck, she is so soft and warm_.

A loud knock on the door, startled them both.

Severus immediately strained himself, robes and hair. He ran his hand over his mouth to remove any remaining evidence of their embrace. Hermione patted her hair down, and shifted her jumper on her front. She looked up at him, momentarily distressed. Realising the limits lists were still prominent on the desk, Severus took his wand from his robes and tapped the parchments. They were immediately concealed and replaced with paragraphs on shield charms, ironically. Hermione picked up her quill, and poised it as if ready to continue writing.

Severus opened the door to his office, surprised to see it was Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening, Severus. Sorry to interrupt, but I was just looking for Miss Granger", she took one advancing step into the office doorway. "Ah, yes, there you are".

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione said innocently.

"Miss Granger, I will be in need of your assistance first thing tomorrow morning, in order to prepare for the second years transfiguration assessments. I know you have your free period right after breakfast. I went to Gryffindor Tower to seek you out, however Mr Potter informed me you would be here", McGonagall folded her hands in front of her.

"Of course, Professor. I will come to the transfiguration classroom first thing", Hermione smiled in return.

"Yes, very good", she nodded in return, "Thank-you for your time, Severus".

"Any time, Minerva" Severus was still standing, concealing his shell-shock.

"Good evening", she repeated again. Pausing to survey the room, she looked from Hermione to Severus and back, before turning on her heel to walk away again. Snape closed the door behind her and locked it once again.

Hermione audibly sighed out loud, while staring up at him for direction or reaction. Severus walked back around to fall into his chair behind his desk. He paused looking up at the ceiling, before finding the words.

"Ok. We need to be careful if we are to continue to see each other. If that is what you are still interested in?" He looked sternly at her.

"Yes, of course. I do" she hastily replied. Severus felt his heart jump at her declaration.

"We simply can't keep giving you detentions after this week, without merit. We would need to be inconspicuous. _Golden Girl Granger_ cannot become a detention fiend all of a sudden, after a perfect streak", he joked to lighten the mood.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I hate that nickname. I'm not perfect, I'm just a perfectionist" she justified.

"In all seriousness, Hermione. We would be taking on a risk going forward. It seems almost foolish to even propose that we continue. Every logical limb inside of me is telling me, it's too perilous. But I want you, and I want to do this, if you do", it almost sounded like a plea. Severus felt immense relief to confess his feelings to her.

Hermione was already making her way to him, around the far side of the desk. Climbing into his lap, and pulling his face to hers. "I want to explore this Severus Snape" she announced using his full name. "I think you could provide me the experiences I have desperately been wanting for months now. You have already shown me what I could have, and I have tasted it and I need more".

Entwinning her fingers in his, she kissed him deeply. "I want this, and I want you to show me".

Severus smiled at her warmly, "and I want to show you". Staring into each other's, contently, they enjoyed their mutual revelations and newfound commitment to their relationship.

"I will not be referred to as your boyfriend though. No one is to know. No one", he told her sternly.

"I understand, Sir".

"Good girl" he complimented before kissing her once again, "I promise I will take care of you, in every endeavour that I can".

"Do I need to sign a contract?"

"No, Hermione. We will not engage in official contracts and binding charms. We will engage freely with each other though. Can you handle that level of commitment?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir", she smiled cheekily.

"That means, no more fraternising with Theodore Nott" he scorned, and watched as her face flushed red as she turned to burry it away from his gaze and into the crook of his neck. "Did you hear me?".

"Yes, Sir" she muffled into his collar. "Hang on, then will you no longer see that leggy red-head?" she interjected.

_There it is_, Severus chuckled. "Her name is Odette, and she is a close friend of mine who was in town for a visit this past weekend".

"Well… she is beautiful" Hermione grumbled.

"I met her threw the community, and she knows a thing or two about what your seeking. She is an experienced submissive. If you are ever wanting a women's perspective, I can give her your contact". He watched as Hermione sighed dismissively at the idea of engaging Odette. "Actually, I have a message for you from an old friend of mine. She is located in Hogsmeade." he reached for the second drawer in his desk and pulled it open to retrieve Greta's note.

"Oh? More women in your life to contend with?" she mumbled sharply.

"Now, now. Behave yourself, or I will discipline that sharp tongue", she stared deeply into her eyes, to sow his seriousness. "This is my mentor, Greta Madelzien; she is the owner of Madame Madelzien's, the store upstairs of Gladrag's Wizardswear. She was active in my community for many years before she stepped back to focus on her store. I have discussed our situation with her, and she has proposed an afternoon tea with you. She would be a great contact for you, if you would like to look into joining the community one day".

Hermione took the note, and unfolded it. She sat in his lap, reading the elegant cursive handwriting.

"Will you send this reply for me?"

"Do you agree to go?" Severus was almost surprised.

"Yes. If you say she is who she is. I have never been upstairs of Gladrag's before" She shrugged.

"That's my good girl. I think you are making a wise decision", he reached around and pinched her bum once. She let out a small squeak in delight. Hermione giggled.

"That reminds me", he shifted her so she fell off his lap and stood in front of him. As she turned to look back with confusion, he took hold of her hips and settled her into a standing position against his bureau. "Lean forward and place your forearms on the desk now". Hermione did so without argument. Severus flicked the hem of her skirt up to reveal the sunflower yellow underwear.

"I thought I caught a glimpse of these today", he flicked the edge of the panties.

He stood, pressing his manhood into the back of her as he leaned down over her. "Think you are so clever, pulling a stunt like that in my own classroom?"

Hermione whimpered a soft giggle, "No Sir"

"Then why did you try it on?" he pursued.

"I was just trying to get a rise out of you, Sir", she responded honestly.

"A rise like this then?" he pressed his erection harder against her rear.

"Oh, yes Sir" she groaned, pushing her hips back at him.

"Wanton little slut, aren't you?" he teased

"Yes. Yes please, Sir" she begged him, needily.

He reached down and slipped a finger into her underwear, to glide against the slick wetness present. "Ready for me already?", he whispered in her ear.

She simply groaned back at him.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" he commanded.

"Pleaseeeee, Sir" she continued to beg.

"_Ohhhhh_" She exclaimed as he swiftly pulled her panties down and sheathes himself inside of her in one go, with a firm grunt of satisfaction. He paused, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of his complete length inside of her tight yet accepting walls. Slowly, he began thrusting his hips, causing hers to collide with the edge of the desk. He quickened his pace, in time allowing her to accommodate the intrusion. Their moans of complete euphoria allowed the room to fill with heady heat and energy. Severus swotted her ass with his hand in-between thrusts, and delighted in the arch of her back to meet him. In an instant, he wrapped an arm under her hips and lifted her off the desk, falling backwards into his seat, remaining sheathed inside of her.

"_Oh Fuck! Severus, Oh my. Fuck!"_, Hermione cried out in pleasured pain as the length of him settled deeply against her cervix. He bounced her on his lap, up and down on his rock-hard manhood, in a reverse cowgirl before she cried out in climax. Feeling her body relax into a limp, he smiled to himself.

"I want to cum in your mouth. Take me now", he helped her off his thighs as she spun and fell to her knees. Taking him in her mouth, he took her by the back of her head and commanded the pace. Hermione began spluttering against the sloppy length of his cock, as he was determined to gain his release. It wasn't long before his salty juices, flowed into the warmth of her mouth with the ecstatic baritone groan. She flicked her tongue all over the knob of his cock, licking it clean.

Looking down upon the mess of curls, in her now fallen pony tail, he detangled his fingers from them. Glassy eyes looked back at his, smiling cheekily.

"I missed you this weekend", she admitted quietly between his legs.

"I missed you too", he replied, holding his hand out to her. "Let's clean up. We still have more to discuss…"

Hermione nodded, accepting his hand as he pulled her up to her feet. Placing her hands against his chest, she leaned back down to him and kissed his nose and then lips.

"I'm ready. Let's talk" …

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ _So, I got a little picky with this chapter and rewrote it a few times. I have carried part of it over into chapter nine instead. I hope you still enjoy the chapter. Thanks for being here! - CS_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hermione opened the door from Snape's private bathroom, and stood in the archway momentarily. Snape was standing at his bookcase with his back to her, tall and brooding; a figure of head to toe black from the back. More and more she was beginning to feel his presence as less intimidating and more comforting; friendly even. She slowly began to make her way to towards him, even considering what they had just engaged in, her heart pounded through her chest, nervously. He turned to acknowledge her just as she arrived by his side.

"Are you feeling alright?" he stared into her.

"Yes, Sir. Thank-you", she dropped her gaze away from his automatically.

"Hermione, look at me please" Severus tilted her head up gently with his curved index finger; grinned at her, eyes twinkling with kind mischief. She could not stop the smile that formed across her lips in return.

"Are you comfortable to sit? He gestured to the emerald green armchair. She nodded and took a seat.

"Here you are", he held a glass of peach coloured liquid towards her.

"Sugarberry soda?" She inspected the glass, curiously.

"Yes. I thought you might enjoy the sweetness" He positioned the ottoman in front of her, as he sat down on it.

"What are you drinking?" She observed the amber-coloured liquid in his own glass.

"Firewhiskey", He took a swig.

"I have never tried Firewhiskey", Hermione leaned closer towards him, studying his glass.

"Well, you're not trying it tonight. So, sit back and enjoy your soda", his eyes glistened over the top of the crystal. He watched her as she sunk into the plush back of his armchair and sipped her bubbly drink; the quick flick of her tongue whipped out to catch the drop off of her top lip. She had settled her glass against her chest, and her gaze drifted to the flickering of the fireplace. Severus observed as her thoughts carried her away from his presence, and somewhere into the flames.

"What's on your mind?" He hunched over, propping himself up by resting his elbows on his thighs.

"…Hermione?"

She tucked her bottom lip with a light bite, and slowly allowed her eyes to leave the fireplace and return to Snape's. She was hesitating, clearly withholding. He reached forward and placed a soft palm to her knee.

"I was thinking about the beautiful red head…" she replied softy.

Severus sighed internally, only a little frustrated with the topic at hand.

"Odette. Her name is Odette. She is a friend, as I told you before…"

Hermione cut him off.

"No. I remember that. I was just thinking, you mentioned she was an experienced submissive?" she queried.

"Yes. She is a known member amongst our community. She currently resides in Scotland though, so she only gets to visit every so often" He sipped his drink.

"How old was she when she joined?"

"She had just turned twenty. Although, she has told me previously that she began to dabble in the interests when she was younger, like you. Here, now", Snape smiled encouragingly.

"And you … have engaged with her? Obviously…" Hermione blurted out, with a small sneer.

"Yes. We have", He confirmed resolutely. "Hermione, you must not be jealous. First, you must acknowledge that people in this community often engage freely with one another. Yes, there are monogamous relationships too. However, it is not uncommon for witches and wizards to remain single and uncommitted".

Her eyes had moved to the flickering flames again. "Hermione, I didn't intend for Saturday evening to be some sort of show. I saw you leave the Three Broomsticks abruptly, and I acknowledge your reaction to it. However, I meant no ill-will".

She looked away from the fireplace, sulkily. It was evident that her feelings were hurt, even if Severus could not fully understand why.

"She greeted Mr Malfoy before you. Does he also know her well?" She cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes, she does. Lucius Malfoy is my friend, and a well-known, senior member of our community", he nodded. Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You mean, Draco's parents are part of all of this?" She almost sounded a little panicked.

"No. Narcissa does not participate. It is but a private arrangement between a husband and wife, and it is not our place, or anyone's for that matter to involve themselves in another's relationships", He reached up and took her hand in his, firmly. "Hermione, there is no room for judgement in this community. That entire foundation of our group is built on a non-judgemental approach. If you wish to join in in the future, you must adapt to that understanding".

"You keep saying 'community', but what exactly does that mean?" she squeezed her grip on his hand.

"Well, it is a group of witches and wizards from the surrounding areas of London, that come together and express our desires and fantasies, sexual and non-sexual, with one another in a supportive environment. We have a senior group of members that lead and manage the community, and especially the gatherings and events".

Sipping her soda while taking in everything he was saying, she swallowed before responding; "Is there, like… a clubhouse?" she paused, trying to find the correct word.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle; "We don't have a single one place that we go, no. We do have senior members that volunteer to host gatherings or events at various locations, more often than not they will open their homes or venues to the community".

"How many members does your community have?"

"Currently, we have approximately one-hundred and fifty active members, with some more that visit or travel from outside of London or England. There are other groups and communities that we have contact with, that allow travelling witches and wizards to feel comfortable to continue to express themselves in a safe environment. Some from France, Italy, Scotland, Switzerland, United States, Canada, and many more countries. It is a worldwide network".

Hermione released his hand from her grip and ran it through the loose curls around her face. "I thought you were referring to maybe thirty people?" she pondered. "Now I just feel silly".

"You are not silly. You are one of the brightest witches of your age. This community is not common among your age, although, there are people who hold interests like your own", he consoled.

"Mmm", she hummed, as she stared at her shoes. They sat quietly for another moment as Severus continued to observe her. She was very withdrawn tonight; sinking into the chair, hunching her shoulders, eyes wondering anywhere but his own.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, before her brow furrowed and she closed it again.

"What?" he pressed, "What were you going to say?"

She looked up at him hesitantly. "I can't help but wonder, if you have the attention of witches like Odette… Why would you want me?"

Severus was not surprised, but expecting this question; "Hermione, I do not have an endless list of witches at my beck and call. Odette, she is a wonderful friend and we share mutual interests. I have not seen her in almost a year, as I said, she lives in Scotland. I have not been in a committed relationship with another witch in almost six years". He hesitated once again.

"You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman. I have always appreciated you, even if I never let on. I do not normally pursue my students, as you might expect".

"I'm glad you did", she whispered with a small smile, interruptingly.

Severus smiled, boyishly. _Get it together, you Old Git_.

"I'm glad you accepted, even on impulse" He grinned, leaning himself forward he planted a soft kiss on her plump delicate lips. "Now, it's your turn".

Hermione looked at him, confused.

"Tell me about Theodore Nott", he rested back on the ottoman.

"Oh…" Hermione placed her hand over her mouth, before the subtle blush filled her cheeks once again. "There is not much to tell. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Saturday's events", his gaze burned into her; "I recall telling you on Friday that your pleasure belonged to me. Did you forget?", his eyes gleamed with mischief.

Hermione sipped her soda again, and smirked into her glass; "I think I recall your order as '_You are not allowed to touch yourself for the next two days_", she imitated his deep baritone command."And I did not touch myself".

Snape opened his mouth to rebut, but found himself considering this argument. "But you allowed another man to touch you?"

Hermione let out a small giggle at the thought of Theo being a 'man'. He was indeed a young man, however she still just thought of him as a boy. "Yes, Sir", she admittedly guiltily.

"Are you trying to get yourself put over my knee?" He sat up straight, challenging her almost.

"No, Sir" Hermione adjusted herself upright to mirror him, "It was I, who pleasured Theo, not the other way around. He did not get the chance".

"Did you now", he threw the remainder of his drink back in one gulp; "And how did that interaction come about?"

"Well, after I saw you with Odette at the Three Broomsticks, I left with a bit of a messy headspace. I wasn't seeking him or anything out in particular. It just kind of…happened", she shrugged it off. "I got back to the castle and couldn't decide where I wanted to go, and I remembered Slughorn said he would be checking on the Skele-Gro. So, I went to the potions lab and ran into Theo".

"Ah, retaliation? Rebellion?" He stood and walked over to place his empty glass down.

"No, Sir. It was comfort and friendship. I was confused and emotional after seeing you two together, and my mind was racing wild with scenes of the two of you. And, well… jealousy got the best of me, I suppose?", she watched him walk behind her to his buffet table where he had served the drinks.

"Do you regularly seek out his … friendship?" He casually enquired.

"No, Sir. We have shared a kiss a few times, and this was the first time we took it further", she confirmed, as she felt his towering presence behind her chair. He gently ran the back of one hand down the side of her cheek and jawline.

"Convenient timing, don't you think?" He spoke quietly with control. "I did warn you on Friday night. And yet, now you have me considering those chastity charms I cautioned".

Hermione giggled, "You wouldn't?" she declared.

Severus leaned down over the back of the armchair, and quietly spoke into her ear, "Just try me". He turned her head towards him, and kissed her once more. Lightly biting her lip as he pulled away. "I had to find out about this tryst through Slughorn. That caught me off guard".

He watched her throat bob as she gulped.

"I am sorry, Sir. Part of me assumed you would never find out" she confessed.

"I will always find out. Part of you will always want to tell me. The guilt from withholding a betrayal of your Master's orders will get the better of you". His words spoke truth, and resinated deep within her, as well as spreading the warmth in her lower region. "Do you think you deserve punishment for your little act?" He continued to trail his index finger over her throat.

Hermione gulped again, and hesitated to reply. "No, Sir"

"No?" He exclaimed incredulously, not quite believing her response, "Care to elaborate?".

"Well, technically you said my pleasure was yours and that I was not allowed to touch myself for two days. I have followed those rules. I did not touch myself and I did not receive pleasure, Sir", She justified nonchalantly. "It was only a blowjob".

"Only a blowjob?" He chuffed, "Would you not consider your mouth to be an experience exclusive to your Master?", continuing to dance his finger up and across her lips.

"Yes, Sir" Hermione felt the tip of his finger enter her mouth intrusively. Shocked momentarily before she adjusted and lightly sucked on it. He pulled his finger out, as quickly as he had slipped it in.

"Going forward, you will not engage with other people, and neither will I… unless it is mutually agreed upon. Do you agree?" He moved around from behind her, coming face to face.

"Yes, Sir" She conceded, grinning.

With a flick of his wand, and open palm, two scrolls of parchment levitated into his hand. Unrolling one of them, he read aloud; "Threesome's as a soft limit? Something to look forward too then", he cheekily grinned. Hermione felt warm from the fire but a chilled shiver tingled through her body as he read her limits list back to her.

"I don't know who you have in your mind for _ménage à trois__, but I am definitely not close to being there just yet, Sir", she chuffed. "Sir, may I ask you a question?"._

_Snape smirked at her, and paused, "…Yes?" _

_"What did you do with Odette, on Saturday night?"_

_"Well, we scened together. Scening is the act of engaging in a session intent on dominant and submissive play. You would commonly hear people refer to it as a scene, or play or session". _

"And what did that involve?" Hermione was still sitting up straight.

Severus explained in thorough detail all the aspects of the session he had planned and experienced with Odette on the weekend. From the whipping bench and metal bondage pentagram, and a range of toys from leather floggers and whips. He went on to talk about the aftercare and friendship that they shared. He gave her as much information he could provide and answered all questions, to give her peace of mind. Befriending Greta could allow her to gain knowledge, however Severus believed if she could get past the intimidation, it would be beneficial for the two young women to meet. Odie could offer a lot of insight in the submissive world he knew Hermione wanted.

She had sat and listened closely, not saying a word and taking in everything she could.

"That sounds like fun, Sir", she replied when he was done.

"Oh, it can be very fun. I can't wait to show you", He grinned. "There is a certain discipline to being a dominant, Hermione. While the idea is that the submissive is relinquishing control, they in fact have more power and influence than they know. That is the power of safewords, they can tell the dominant to slow down or to stop, if need be. They can direct what they confident in, through their limits".

She was quiet again, contemplative. Bringing her glass up to her lips, she drunk the last mouthful and placed it on the small round table besides the armchair. Hermione pushed herself up to a standing position in front of him. Severus stood tall and towering, even more so in close quarters, and watched as she tucked her bottom lip, up into her bite with her hands by her sides.

"Sir… will you hold me?" She stuttered softly.

He smiled at the simple, and gentle request of the delicate young thing before him. "Oh, I suppose I could do that", he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, interlocking his fingers against her tiny frame.

"May I kiss you, Sir?" she looked up into his dark eyes, holding his gaze.

With a nod of his head, he leant down to meet his lips with hers. He tightened his embrace, pulling her close to him. The delightful honeysuckle and davana fragrance invading his senses in a welcoming and comforting way. She was warming and responsive to his touch and he enjoyed it immensely. He slipped his tongue past her soft lips, and she welcomed the intrusion with her own tongue, dancing over his. She sighed into his mouth, satiated, leaning into his chest.

Taking the lead, Severus slowly began taking small steps backwards, away from the arm chair towards his bed. As he felt his back come in contact with the post of his bedframe; he stepped once to the side before lowering himself into a seat on the edge of the end of the mattress. Hermione remained standing, almost but not quite coming face-to-face level; she was bent over slightly to keep them connected.

"May I please you, Sir?" she broke their kiss.

Severus pulled away to observe her demure face. Hermione looked confused in response, before he directed her. "On your knees".

She smiled cheekily, as she ducked down before him, resting comfortably in a kneel and placing her palms on her thighs, as she waited further direction.

Unbuckling his trousers, he removed his hardening cock from its concealment and held it proudly in front of her. "Since you missed it so much these past couple of days that you had to seek out another to fill your own wants and desires; I want you to use your smart mouth to make it up to your master. Pleasure me".

Her smile filled her face, beamingly; "Yes, Sir!".

As she leaned forward, advancing on his manhood; he supported himself on one hand to gain the best view for his own enjoyment.

"May I use my hands, Sir?" her doe-eyes looked up at him from below.

"Yes", he simply replied, anticipating the contact more than ever. A soft, small hand reached up and took hold of his shaft as the delicate fingers wrapped themselves around the base. Bringing her mouth over the top of his knob, she held his gaze intensely. Snape allowed a small groan to escape at the wet and warm contact. Feeling himself grow harder, _Fuck, it feels so good_, he thought to himself; although there had to be something terribly wrong to receive bad fellatio.

Severus thrust his hips forward slightly, sending his cock straight to the back of her throat. Naturally unprepared, she gagged on his girth at the collision.

"Uh-ah, all of it", he made an effort to control his breathing as he directed her, watching as she hesitated. "You will take all of it, or none of it" he continued, sternly.

Placing one hand on the back of her head, he guided her mouth back on to his dick, prominently glistening in her saliva. Setting the pace gently for her; introducing a little more length with each thrust of his hips to meet the bob of her mouth. Restraining her head from pulling away again and again, he momentarily held her in place. As he allowed her to accommodate his girth, only pulling back to inhale. Listening to her splutter for air made his dick harden even more, if possible.

"_Yes_" he moaned, as they gradually began to hasten the pace; "Use your tongue. Pump your hand" he added.

_Fuck, yes, just like that. Mmm_, it was ecstasy. Considering he had buried himself balls deep in her over his desk a mere hour ago, Severus could not get enough.

Finally, he felt her throat relax, as her lips brushed the base of his cock just barely before pulling away again. _Fuck, she was close_, He knew she could get there, it wouldn't be long until she would be able to do it without pause. The second thrust did not hit as deep, but Severus knew not to expect miracles from the inexperienced. The sensation of his balls tightening in the build to release was becoming more prominent. He longed to keep the episode going for as long as he could hold off.

"I want you to swallow it all, every drop", he grunted through his controlled thrusts.

"_Mmhmm_" she replied with a mouthful of cock, and saliva.

Severus let out a resounding moan as he ejaculated in multiple spurts, hot and salty. Looking down upon the beauty bobbing on his shaft, he was met with watery, warm brown iris staring up at him. The intensity of her gaze, never failed to reflect that of their chemistry.

"Such a good girl", he pulled himself out of her mouth with a small _pop!_ "My girl" he added.

She responded with a sweet smile, as he reached down to wipe the streak of soft tears that had escaped from the strain of her gag. Her soft hand came up to rest lightly over his, pressing the large, rough hand to her flushed cheek, "Thank-you, Sir". She brought his hand from her cheek to plant a soft kiss on his fingertips.

Turning his hand over, so that hers rested in his palm, he guided her up and onto his lap. Embracing her once more across his thighs, holding her close.

"You're getting better at that already', he added cheekily into her ear.

"Like I said, it's just a blow job" she shrugged, boldly.

Severus smirked at her offhand comment. "Excuse me?"

Batting her eyelids innocently, she shrugged her shoulders once more. Playfully, he wrapped her hair around his hand in a firm grip, and pulled it down, bringing her head back and chin up. "It would be wise not to insult your Master when he graces you with such a kindly gift. You should worship my cock, wholeheartedly. Take pride in pleasuring him, and be grateful for the privilege of having him in your mouth and pussy".

"I apologise, Sir. You're just a good teacher, thank-you", she replied encouragingly. "Sir, can I be honest with you?"

Releasing her hair from his grip; he replied, "Of course, you can".

"Sir, I just wanted you to know that you make me feel… capable. I know that I have so much to learn, however, these sessions we have been having have just been so incredible".

"This is just a toe in the ocean for you. Believe me, Hermione, there is so much more for you to explore and experience", He grinned at the ideas that filled his head. "You need to work on your obedience. I can tell you now, no dominant would be this lenient with your recent behaviour, even while in-training. You would not be able to sit down for a week, with the cheek you've been dishing me. In fact, I'm going to start being harder on you. I would advise you think twice about your actions and your words. Unless, of course, it's pain that you are seeking, my dear".

Hermione slid off his lap and onto the bed, beside him. Propping herself, sitting crossed legged, she turned to face him. "It's not the punishment that I am seeking, specifically", she bit her lip nervously. "I think I like the reaction though. Your reaction. You are so stoic all the time, I am starting to see a different side of you. Mischievous even".

Hermione was right. He was feeling lighter these past few days; if not for the equation of two beautiful women he was lucky enough to have the attention and pleasure of. _Lucky son of bitch_.

"I have always been reserved; it's just who I am", Severus told her, convincing himself; "Although, I am enjoying your company as well".

This made Hermione's face beam from ear to ear, "Sir?"

"Yes, Love?".

"I am sorry about Theo. I didn't mean to insult you", she exhaled through her words.

"You are forgiven", He took her hand, entwinning his fingers through hers, soothingly. "While I do not approve of your actions, I can understand what motivated them. We can move past this".

"Thank-you", leaning over to grace his cheek with a peck. His face was prickly with stubble. It was an unusual thought to think of Severus Snape without a clean-shaven face. She studied his gruffly handsome appearance carefully; subtle wrinkles prominent at the corner of his eyes, flecks of silver hidden among his thick black hair, a tiredness stowed behind obsidian iris. "You're beautiful, Sir".

His unintentional reaction was to brush her off with a scoff; although, it was not the first time he had heard this compliment. _Pfft! These witches must be draft to a degree, him? Handsome? Honestly! _

"You are beautiful" he retorted.

"I am glad we were able to have this talk this evening and dissect the weekend's events", she thanked.

"As am I, Kitty" he teased.

"Why do you call me that?" she giggled.

"Because you're a Gryffindor, but last Thursday you couldn't have been further from a lioness. Just a shy little, kitty you were", he tapped her nose faintly.

"Don't worry, she's in there" she countered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Indeed, she is" Severus laughed, as he turned and pounced, knocking her on your back with the weight of him on top of her.

"_Ooft_" Hermione cried out at the surprise.

"Don't worry, Kitty. She will rear her head in time", he comforted her, brushing his larger, crooked nose against the tip of her soft, buttoned nose, before planting a passionate kiss. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her into the crook of his arm. Nuzzling into him, she breathed in deep and placed her hand across his chest. "I wish we could just stay here, like this".

"As do I, Kitty. As do I…" he consoled with an exhale, knowing their pleasant and secure embrace would indeed come to end, and once again, he would fall asleep in his large, empty bed.

Alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The early afternoon breeze was refreshingly crisp, even with the sun daring to occasionally peek through the overhead clouds. Hermione pulled her scarf up under her chin to keep the warmth close. She had eaten a quick lunch and snuck a handful of almonds out of the hall before retreating to the quiet of the courtyard.

There was a small nook in the stone pillars that supported the grand archways on the far side of the quad, hidden from the direct sight of the entrance to the castle, that looked out over the Great Lake. Every now and again, the sun would shimmer off the top of the water, and it was beautiful to watch. One might even catch sight of the Giant Squid dancing his tentacles just above the surface.

Hermione sat cross-legged and wrapped up in her cloak, looking out over the void, as she inhaled deeply, allowing the chill to fill her lungs and chest. Pausing to hold her breath before she closed her eyes and exhaled fully. What a whirlwind the last few days had been, with the promise of an exciting future ahead. She was giddy and excited, and yet peaceful and calm in her serene surroundings.

Snacking on the almonds stowed in her pocket and _Demetria Doran _open on her lap, she was pressed to remember the last time she enjoyed her lunch break to herself.Hermione would simply not admit that she was actually hiding. In fact, every time she heard voices approaching, she would feel herself freeze in place, hoping to become one with the stone she sat easily against, remaining undiscovered.

It was Tuesday; and Ron, Harry and Ginny would all be occupied down at the Quidditch pitch this evening. While they all knew she was attending detentions this week; Hermione still felt anxious knowing it was not really the sort of _punishment_ they would understand, if they were ever to find out. She could not stop the small giggle that escaped, as she popped another almond in her mouth. Truthfully, she wasn't just avoiding her best friends, but also the ever-advancing Theodore Nott. The current conflicting chapter of her life.

Theo had waved at her from across the Great Hall at breakfast, which she had pretended not to notice out of sheer dread that acknowledging him would lead to engagement, which would not only encourage him but more than likely end with her rear becoming very, very raw. She had rushed to finish her porridge and ducked out of breakfast earlier than planned just to avoid him. Sheepishly walking to the transfiguration classroom, she felt ridiculous snubbing one of the nicest guys she knew. He had done nothing wrong, to his own knowledge and she had welcomed his advancements and flirtations. _I was the one to initiate our_ _little potions lab rendezvous_, she scolded herself; _what a mess I've made_.

The wind rustled through her loose curls that fell down her shoulders, bringing her back to her quiet reality. Her concealed hideout was well-placed for isolated serenity, only someone looking to head out to the dead-ended terrace before the bridge would cross her path. Hermione popped another almond in her mouth and listened to the faint whisper of the wind moving around the castle. Flicking through the pages of her book absentmindedly, she eventually closed the cover over and settled it down. She reached into her bookbag and retrieved the slightly crumpled scroll of parchment. Taking the opportunity to practice her wordless charms, she tapped her wand to the scroll with a _Revelio_ spell. Her Limits List slowly became visible, as she studied her responses.

_Are these my true limits?_ Hermione had gone to bed last night going over it, again and again as she had lay in her bed, listening to the familiar noises of her sleeping roommates. She had spent a decent amount of time in Snape's office considering her answers and proof reading it. Knowing that he had provided a very basic foundations list for her, she still appreciated it. She had discovered an example of a Limits List in her researching and although it was quite dated, it had appeared a lot longer and detailed with an extensive list of intimidating acts.

Hermione used to believe she was somewhat sexually experienced, although she was now reassessing everything, she thought she knew. Research can only tell you so much, you really have to experience it. _This! Experience this_, she reaffirmed to herself.

_Hmm_, she chewed on her pinkie finger; anal sex and double penetration were intimidating in every sense. Hermione took her hand away from her face and examined her palm. Joining her index finger to her thumb to form a circle, she examined the diameter of her small hand. Recent experience had already confirmed that Snape's cock was thicker than the visual she had before her. With a fair understanding of how the human body was able to stretch to accommodate such tensions, shivers rippled down her spine, at the thought of his girth anywhere near penetrating her bum. Although, oral and vaginal were something else; she smirked to herself, perking up. A scene flashed through her mind, of messy ash brown hair and hazel eyes looking down on her from the front, while a tall, dark experienced shadow of black took her from behind. Hermione shifted on her spot, feeling the heat fill her knickers. Reaching down below her skirt, she slowly began circling the sensitive little nub, hidden away. It was barely a minute or two before the thud of her book slipping between her legs and hitting the stone brought her back to her senses. Maybe exhibitionism was something she was curious to explore. Just a maybe, though.

This whole, controlled-pleasure experience was something Hermione was beginning to fight herself on. Nobody, not even Snape, could elicit the sheer ease of pleasure she was able to bring upon herself. Nobody knew her body like herself. A mall frustrated growl rumbled through her throat, as she debated internally._ I could keep a secret from him, can't I? For goodness sake! _Shaking her head, at her own indecisiveness, she rested back against the stone behind her. Taking one deep, long breath in through her nose, the clock tower chimed in time with her exhale. Hermione straightened herself and began to organise her bag to leave, before hopping down off the narrow ledge. More and more voices filled the air around her as students began to head back in to the castle from the grounds for the afternoon classes. As she headed back towards the entrance, she seamless blended in with the people round her, and began to head towards the Astronomy Tower.

Every other Astronomy class was held late at night, so the students could gain insight on the mysteries of the wonderous constellations and galaxies above, and then lessons like today, were purely theoretical were held in the afternoon. Hermione much preferred the evening classes, a top the tower, in the calmness of night. As she turned the corner and headed for the stairs, Professor Sinistra was hanging a poster up on the wall besides the entrance to the Great Hall. As Hermione approached her, she could see the red and gold poster shimmer to life.

"Hi Professor Sinistra" she greeted happily.

"Oh, Miss Granger. How are you? Have you seen my posters?" Professor Sinistra replied, giddily.

"No, this is the first one", she browsed over the dancing text.

"Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to throw a ball, and everyone is invited" she beamed. "The Lunar Ball, to celebrate the total lunar eclipse we will be able to witness next Saturday evening. We haven't seen one from Britain for over two years. It is very exciting", she babbled.

"Oh, wow" Hermione was excited, at the thought of something to look forward too. They had not enjoyed a ball since The Yule Ball in fourth year. She would need to get a new dress! Maybe Ginny would accompany her to Gladrag's, first thing on Saturday morning before all the good dresses were gone. It was in that moment, she recalled her note she had received from Snape's friend. The woman who owned the shop above Gladrag's Wizardingwear. She pondered on the thought of meeting a stranger to discuss her newfound sexual escapades. Hermione chuffed to herself and looked back up at the poster. Gold stars were dancing and shinning off the paper, it was quite beautiful. As she looked to her left and then her right, Professor Sinistra had hung multiple posters on every vacant pillar she could find. Students were huddled around each one to read about the upcoming event. Giggles and squeals of delight from many of the girls were elicited in droves.

"You've got a lot of posters, Professor", Hermione gestured to the pile in her arms.

"Oh, Yes!" She smiled brightly, "I just wanted to make sure as many people saw them and I figured the Great Hall was the best place to advertise". Sinistra waved her wand and the pile of posters separated and took off in every direction. "The rest of these can hang themselves. Come, Come! I've got a class to teach" she nodded to Hermione as they made their way to the tower.

"Will you be joining me tomorrow evening? The Quadrantids are really quite something" Sinistra queried.

"I.. ah… I would love too, Professor. Unfortunately, I do need to serve detention tomorrow evening. With Professor Snape." Hermione spoke softly.

"Oh. Oh, that's a shame", Sinistra paused; "Maybe I could put in a word for you with Severus?".

"Thank-you for the offer, Professor. You don't need to do that", Hermione mumbled.

"Surely, you would be able to attend after your detention? I don't think Professor Snape would keep you there all night, would he?"

_If only_, Hermione hummed internally. "No, I don't suppose he would".

"I will mention it to him. Don't you worry, Hermione".

She sounded determined to get her way, whether or not it was to benefit Hermione, she was unsure but appreciated the effort, just the same. It would be an interesting discussion with Sir, later on.

xXxXx

Hermione took her seat with Fay and Celina who were animatedly discussing the Lunar Ball already. Professor Sinistra had been right to hang her posters where she did.

"I'm going to have Mama owl me the silver strapless dress. It's perfect", Celina grinned proudly from ear to ear. Celina came from a wealthy, Pure Blood family with a long history of success. Her mother was designing the finest wizardingwear for witches from London, to Paris and Milan.

"I'm hoping that Thomas Pearson might ask me to it. He's the cute Ravenclaw prefect. We've spoken few times now. Merlin, he has the best smile" Fay was blushing beet red.

Hermione was happy to see her friends so joyful and excited, however she could not stop her mind wandering to the handsome dark figure she could only dream of being her date.  
"What will you wear 'Mione?" Celina leaned across Fay to invite her into the conversation.

"Oh! I think I will need to buy something. I don't have anything at home?".

"Mama would surely have something available for you. Shall I ask her for you?" Celina beamed.

"Ooo! Yes please!" Fay interjected immediately. Celina and Hermione laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Imagine all three of us in _Annelise Bisset_ fashion. We will be the most elegant ladies of the Ball", Celina motioned with her hands to the ceiling charmed to look like the evening sky the night before. The clear night had allowed the imitation stars to sparkle luminously.

"Now, now class! I am so glad to hear your gusto about the Lunar Ball, as it gives me great pleasure. However, we must begin our lesson" Sinistra took her position at the front of the class. "Please open your textbook to chapter twelve, where we shall resume".

Students all around the room resumed their excited conversations in hushed whispers as they rustled through bags and parchments to ready themselves for the afternoon. Professor Sinistra began reciting the text over her quietly babbling students; "_A total lunar eclipse occurs when the Moon passes completely through the Earth's umbra. During this type of eclipse, the Moon will gradually get darker and then take on a blood red colour_". Hermione followed along in her book before her, and once again, found her mind wandering off. A dark red dress draped down her thigh, a subtle slit revealing a little too much leg. Her waves, charmed into luscious brunette locks and her lips plumped with a red rouge. Pressed into the firm and strong chest of her Master, as he embraces her slender waist and cups one buttock firmly. They move seamlessly together across a marble dancefloor; as she is spun out at arm's length and twirls back in towards the looming black figure, resting her back against him, as he brushes the curls out of the way and kisses the sensitive nape of her neck, with just a small bite.

Something whacked her on the shoulder, as she opened her eyes to see Fay's hand retreating as she and Celina stared at her confused. Hermione coming out of her daydream and into the sudden realisation of her own hand placement on her neck.

Hermione furrowed her brow slightly, and pulled her hand down, noticing she had more people's attention than she original noticed.

"Are you… Are you okay?" Fay whispered.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" Hermione shook her head, slightly embarrassed.

"You… You moaned?" Fay added, confused.

Hermione was mortified into a state of stunned disbelief. She couldn't think of anything to say to excuse herself.

"Is it your neck?" Celina quickly filled in the gapping Hermione, "You said your neck was sore. Didn't you?"

Hermione looked confused before Celina raised her eyebrows in encouragement.

"Yes. Yeah, my neck has been so stiff lately" Hermione blushed in agreeance.

"Oh, I have a charmed heat pack in our dorm. I'll give it to you tonight. It will really help, trust me", Fay nodded conclusively.

"Thanks that would be really great" she whispered in reply, as she gave Celina a look of gratitude for her quick thinking. She really was lost for words on how to explain that little sound.

"Ladies, please! Let's focus on our lesson", Professor Sinistra said loudly in their direction.

Hermione straightened herself in her chair and looked down at her textbook once more, determined to focus her attention. As she hovered over her desktop, she felt her hand slowly come back up to rest of the spot of her imaginary love bite. She smirked to herself, ever so quietly.

_I can't wait to see him tonight._

xXxXx

Severus dropped his book on his desk, from a height so it would generate the loudest thud it could muster. The fifth years before him jumped in their seats, startled to attention.

"I will not hear another single word more of this Lunar Ball nonsense during my class", he surveyed his students, "Now, we will be focusing on the long-term effects of overexposure to spells and curses. Turn to page five hundred and eighty-six, we will begin with Obliviate spell". As he instructed the young dark-haired Gryffindor to read the paragraph, he turned to the blackboard as the chalk began scribing his intended notes. _Merlin, this was going to be a long afternoon_, he rolled his eyes hard.

The mundane voice of the snivelling little Gryffindor boy was going to put him to sleep at this rate. He allowed the boy to finish two more sentences before calling on a Slytherin to resume reading out-loud.

Severus took his seat at his desk and flipped open his journal to where he had left off. He began rereading his notes from earlier. _Mmm_, the plans he had for his sweet, innocent Kitty. _Snap out of it Sev, you're a grown man. You're acting like an infatuated third year. You're better than this!_ He scolded himself. His desk was elevated, higher than the stone floor the student's desks sat on; ensuring there was no chance of any of them catching the slightest glimpse of his penned personal thoughts.

_Hmm, I think sensory deprivation is the way to go. She still is only just dipping her toes in and we would not want to scare her off, _he tapped the quill to the ink pot. Greta did gift her the satin mask when he acquired the new additions to his collection, especially. Severus truly believed that this exercise would tend to her obvious submissive needs. Removal of the individual's sight, and maybe even sound, but he decided he would assess how she goes first; would enhance the feeling of vulnerability and helplessness. Although, it would greatly enhance the other senses, of touch and taste. A range of toys came to mind, as Severus imagined his brunette beauty. He brought his index finger up to his mouth to bite down hard on it; letting slip the beginnings of a growl which he immediately covered by clearing his throat. Sitting up straighter in his chair, he snapped at his students before him about their incessant whispering he had be intentionally ignoring.

"The next person caught talking during class will lose fifty house points and earn themselves detention" he growled in his signature baritone, "with Mr. Filch!" he added. The silence was deadening, you could hear a unicorn hair drop. Snape remained seated at his desk, in order to conceal the semi-erect bulge below. However, he could feel his mood drop and leave his body along with the rising aggravation he felt.

The lesson dragged on, so much so Severus felt instant relief when he heard the clock tower chime to the end of the day.

"I want eight-hundred words on the curses we have studied today, and I want three examples of evidence-based cases of witches or wizards whom endured the long-term effects, to be submitted on Friday morning. Dismissed"

The calm and silent class instantly burst into chatter and rumblings as cloaks were swished and parchments were shuffled. Once his manhood and had settled into its usual self, Snape had been able to resume is movements around the classroom. As he flicked his wrist and the notes on the board began to erase themselves, he walked back to his desk to sit down once more. Severus always allowed for ten to fifteen minutes post class for the students to clear the hallways before moving to his office.

xXxXx

As he closed the door to his office, he tapped the keyhole and heard the _click_ of the lock. He placed his books he had been carrying on his desk and walked through to his chambers heading towards the dresser. He reached for the Firewhiskey and held it in his hands momentarily before placing it down once more and pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher. Sitting down in the green armchair, he took a big swig of his drink and closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the headrest and enjoying the seclusion of his private quarters. Severus wasn't quite sure if he had zoned out or dosed off for a moment, as he was startled awake to the sound of a light sizzling noise. Someone was attempting to access his Floo. Who was it? It only connected to Spinner's End.

"Identify", Severus pointed his wand at the fireplace.

"Malfoy, Lucius" a soft, singsong voice replied.

"Enter" Severus responded calmly.

Resting himself comfortably in his chair again, he awaited his friend entrance. In true Pure Blood elegance, Lucius stepped through the fireplace easily with a swish of his robe, and slight tap of his snakes-head cane. Severus watched his head whip around the room until their gaze met; within an instant he knew something was wrong with his friend.

"Sev, it's 'Cissa. She's... she's gone", Lucius trailed off.

Snape placed his water glass on the side table and leaned forward towards his friend who was now pacing in front of him, "Gone? Gone where?".

"I went to the office today, like any other day and then I popped home for a moment this afternoon and Petra handed me a note from 'Cissa", Lucius brushed loose hair out of his face. "It said she needed a break, and that she was going to France to visit her Aunt and she couldn't tell me when she would return. That I need to think about what I've done? Like a fucking teenager!".

Severus could see he was visibly distressed.

"What? What have you done?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We had an argument on Sunday evening because I went to a community event on Saturday evening and, you know how they go, things may have gotten a little out of hand, in the most exhilarating way. And I did not return home to the manor until breakfast, a little worse for wear", he sighed at himself.

"And?..." Severus encouraged.

"Well.. I had not had the chance to straighten my appearance, like I usually would. Out of respect for Cissa. I assumed she would sleep in, and I could freshen up. I went straight for the guest bathroom, and ran in to her leaving my home office. She was looking for me. I had lipstick on my neck and I understand! That was not our agreement! I would not throw it in her face".  
Severus ran his palm down his face, and rested his chin in his palm. He already knew where his was going, but simply nodded once towards his frantic friend.

"I fucked up, Sev. Didn't I? I can't lose Narcissa", in the most uncharacteristic manor, Lucius launched his cane against the opposite wall. It clanged as it collided with the stone wall, and floor.

Severus stood up, and immediately poured his friend a large glass of Firewhiskey.

"You need to sit down. Here, drink this" He handed the glass outstretched and gestured to the armchair insistently. Lucius flared his nostrils, and hesitantly huffed before accepting these instructions. "We are going back to the manor and deal with this, but first I need to do something. Stay here. Don't move and drink your drink. I'll return shortly", Severus moved quickly out of his office and set off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

xXxXx

Snape was gliding quickly through the castle, moving with determination and haste through the quieter hallways, intentionally avoiding eye contact to remain interrupted on his way to his destination. Always observing the faces of the students as he passed, in hopes of crossing paths with his intended. As Severus passed a narrow doorway, he was stopped in his tracks by the unmistaken giggle coming from the adjacent corridor. Quietly, he changed his course and moved soundlessly until he was on the edge of the next corridor, he knew his intended was close by. Peering around the corner, he saw them approaching; Potter, Weasley and his Hermione, engrossed in friendly conversation. He took a step back to compose himself, and just as he decided to reveal himself to the three of them with the vailed attempt at speaking to Hermione alone about her detention;

_Fuck, there was only so many times that was going to be able to play. You're going to need to expand on reasons to engage with her in public, _he growled internally.

He assessed the approaching conversation when he felt a sigh of relief as he heard Potter announce, "Catch you later on, 'Mione?", and Weasley added "See ya' at dinner".

_Thank fuck, it was meant to be_, Snape exhaled relieved. He crouched ever so slightly, ready to pounce on his Kitty, as she passed the doorway. Listening to the soft footsteps as they approached, closer and closer. Just as her shadow became visible on the stone floor, he reached out and yanked her into the narrow passage.

Hermione squealed at the quick succession of events, as she was pulled through the doorway, pressed up against the stone wall as a mouth came crashing down on hers. Two strong arms gripped her forearms to her sides, pinning her exactly where she was. She inhaled with shock, immediately identifying the familiar scents that filled her nostrils. She exhaled in pure elation and surrendered into the forceful embrace. When Severus pulled away, she opened her eyes and looked up at her assailant with glossed infatuation.

"Hello" she whispered, breathlessly.

"Hello Gorgeous", He could not help himself from grinning; "Listen, I don't have much time. We won't be meeting tonight. I have to deal with something personal".

"Is everything alright?" Hermione's brow furrowed.  
"Yes. It is not about me, but a friend I must tend to", Severus removed his grip from her forearms to hold her hands.

"I hope everything is okay", she ran her delicate thumb over his rough hands, caressing the skin gently. "I won't lie, I am sad to miss out on our… _detention_", she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I know", he reached up and brushed her cheek before cupping her face. "I need to keep going, I just wanted to see you and tell you".

Hermione dropped her bottom lip in a prominent pout in an attempt of guilt-inducing, faux-sadness.

"Don't you give me that attitude, missy. I would love nothing more, right now, than a reason to discipline you" He scolded her lightly, with a single raised eyebrow.

Hermione giggled, she enjoyed it when he was playful with her.

"We are very exposed out here", she gestured to empty and quiet corridors on either side them.

"More of you could be exposed, if I made that decision. Believe me, we wouldn't be in this particular position if there was not a risk of someone coming this way. I just had an opportunity and I took it", he kissed her once more.

"I must go" He took a step back and observed her straighten herself up.

"Sir?" She perked up.

"Yes?"

"May I have permission to… um, pleasure myself? For you, of course. In your absence. Please?", she suppressed a giggle at her own audacity. Severus couldn't help it, and chuckled softly at her.

"Well, that is a proposition…", he pondered out loud. "You see, but what do I get out of this?".

"Hmm. Well, I will only be doing this for you. You tell me how I should do it, and I will only perform exactly how you instruct, Sir" She swayed on the spot, in an innocent act.

Severus crossed his arms and continued to think on it, tapping his index finger to his chin.

"Alright. I will grant you this request, once off", his grin was mischievous. "I believe, the shower is an appropriate place for this one. You will go to the prefect's bathroom, as late as you can and you may only come, once".  
Hermione beamed from ear to ear with excitement.

Severus leaned down, cupping her face with both hands and kissed her hard before swiftly turning on his heels and leaving.

He paused and looked at her, one last time; "Just once. You better make it a good one. Worthy of me". Hermione's bit down on her lip, as her cheeks flushed pink and Severus walked away pleased with the prominent effect, he had on his protégé.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

'_Unnggghhhaaaa!_'  
Hermione closed her eyes as she threw her head back against the stone wall of the prefect's showers as her climax rippled through with full-force. Taking a moment to slow her breathing and smiling to herself with a light panted giggle; '_Merlin, I needed that'_. With the knowledge that she had full permission to do so made it that much more satisfying. Thinking of him, and the way he smelled, the feel of his green and black linen on her soft skin, the weight and strength of him. It was unimaginable, and incomparable to anything she thought she could experience. It made her giddy.

As she inhaled deeply, bringing her hands up, to wipe away the droplets of water from her eyes, continuing them up, over her head, to push her heavy, wet hair down her shoulders. Allowing her hands to come to rest on the back of her neck, she pulled her head forward, to stretch out the hunch of her shoulders, allowing an audible and satisfied exhale to leave her body. Tilting her head back up to stare at the high marble ceilings of the elegant bathroom. The stone wall was cool to lean against, balanced by the steam and hot water of the shower. Hermione straightened herself and stepped forward to stand under the cascading water from above once again. Her mind was clearer now she was able to move past the task that controlled her thoughts all afternoon_. I wonder who he had to go to? Which friend… _Odette crossed her mind, and just the thought of them together pinged the green jealousy monster within. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she realised she had been biting the tip of her pinkie finger.

The prefect's bathroom was always peaceful and enjoyable; only being shared between twenty-four students at most, and whomever they might sneak in, from time to time. It was a privilege to access these amenities from year five to seven; but one would be a fool not to take full advantage. Hermione herself, had been present on more than one occasion when a fellow prefect and their person of the moment, made use of the relatively secluded facilities. She never minded, of course. Nothing but a quiet giggle and roll of the eye to dismiss the sneaky behaviour, not without a slight jealousy. Sometimes, it was even a bit of a turn-on to hear the pleasurable antics of other sexually active beings, knowing she was not alone in her desires.

Hermione turned the water off at the taps, and wrapped her warmed towel around herself. Gathering her thick, damp hair to one side over her shoulder to expel the excess water; she took her toiletries bag off the hook and glanced down in search of her toothbrush. As she opened the door to her shower stall, still engrossed in the contents of her bag, something in her peripheral caught her attention and she froze. Glancing up through her eyelashes, she could already make out the silhouette. Tall, slender, platinum blonde, grinning the identical mischievous Cheshire cat grin as his father has before him. _Draco_.

Raising her head slowly, she took in the sight before her of the proud Slytherin. Draco was leaning on one arm against the stone bench, still broad and gratified, wearing nothing more than a tightly wrapped towel around his waist, with a smaller hand towel draped around his neck. A dark green toothbrush in the other hand. Smiling smugly from ear to ear. Hermione was almost instantly irritated by his presence, before recalling what she had been up to mere moments ago. _Was he here for that? Did he hear me?_ She attempted to appear stoic and cold, refusing to reveal any emotion that would satisfy Malfoy's assertive disposition, dominance even. Her gaze longed to fall, submissively to the floor, but not to him! She would not give him any indication that she would succumb before him. _Not to this wretched, wormy, horrid…fit, tall, … that jaw line... No! Nope, no. Hermione. Absolutely not._

Malfoy had definitely filled out in all the right places over the years; well, except for his maturity. Any time her mind began to even tread the line of considering him as theoretically attractive, she would take a trip down memory lane of all the horrible things she witnessed him do and say. Although, she could not deny, nor ever admit out loud, that physically he was… something.

Hermione met his steely grey gaze and vexatious demeanour, determined not to be the first to break it. This was hardly the first time they had run into each other in the bathroom, although it had been a while since the last and not this late, nor alone.

They stood there no more than a minute, even if it felt like more, Draco grinning and Hermione frozen. She watched his eyes dip from her own, surveying her towel clad body and back again. She could not help but to mimic the same trail down his own frame and back up. Even if, she lingered on a prominent cotton covered bulge a little longer than she should. He caught her too.

"Out late tonight, aye Granger? He sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at him.

"Can't get nothing past you, _Malfoy. Outstanding" _she retorted, as she returned to the bag in search of her toothbrush once again, moving towards the sink he currently had occupation over. She came to a stop at the next available basin to his right, attempting to prove his intimidation-through-proximity tactics would not work. He observed her, as she passed behind him. He turned to rest against the bench, folding his firm forearms across his toned chest. Hermione observed the muscles along his arms flex and relax once again as they settled into a new position. He really was quite tall, especially when standing this close to him. _Wait, he said something. What did he say? Just pretend to ignore it_, finally pulling her toothbrush free from the depths, she ran it under the sink briefly before tapping it twice on the side of the basin.

Draco was clearly waiting for an answer to whatever he had said, still smiling down on her. Hermione ignored the glare she felt burning into the side of her face, squeezed some toothpaste on to her brush and began brushing, observing herself in the vanity mirror. He turned himself back to the basin and rinsed off his own toothbrush before resuming their staring competition through their reflections. Hermione noticed, he was completely dry, even standing in his towel, although she was sure no one else had been in the bathroom when she had arrived, and she had not heard anyone enter since.

"Nothing to say for once? Not one word?" He goaded.  
"Why are you dry?" she blurted out.  
"Oh, I haven't showered yet" he smirked, "I thought I would let you… finish first".

_So, he had heard. Beginning, middle or spectacular end, I wonder?_ Hermione continued brushing, without granting him the satisfaction of reaction he was clearly determined to achieve.

"Such a gentlemen. Who knew?" she sarcastically muffled through her mouthful of toothpaste.

He leaned down close and spoke softly; "I didn't want to interrupt. Or maybe, I should have joined you? Gotten both of us there, faster".

Hermione needed to relieve herself of the minty foam, however took the chance to dramatize the action. Forcefully expectorating before exclaiming, "Not in your wildest dreams, Draco".

"I look forward to them later tonight then, wont I?" He was still close to her face.

Hermione felt her heart pounding; she was confusingly nervous and excited at the same time. An emotion that was beginning to occur more and more frequent these days. While she believed Draco would never act on such a violation, a small voice inside still told her to warrant caution. Her wand was buried in her bag and it wouldn't be easy to summon for protection if need be. She swallowed apprehensively.

He appeared to straighten himself with this simple gesture of discomfort.

"So, the rumour is true then. You really do know how to have such fun, Granger".

"_What?_ What does that mean? What rumour" she exclaimed, incredulously.

Draco eyes glimmered with victory, having successfully forcing her to rise to the occasion. He shrugged and stood up straight; "I heard you were rather fond of the potions lab". He popped his toothbrush in to his mouth, raising his eyebrows and strode towards the shower stalls.

Hemione's eyes widened momentarily as she connected the dots.

_Oh, Theo. What did you say? Who else have you told…? Don't ask anything more. Don't fuel the fire. Calm down_" she internally began to calm herself, while simultaneously going in to damage control.

"Goodnight Granger" he called over his shoulder. Draco pulled his towel off as he reached the stalls, revealing his pale, bare behind to her as the stall door closed over.

Hermione picked up her bag and threw her pyjamas on record time, finding her wand at the same time. _Arificus_, she called as she tapped it to her wet hair to dry, messily. Throwing her towel in the provided launder hamper on her way out, she headed towards the exit.

Just as she reached the door, she heard a soft but intentional groan from behind her echo around the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, _Ugh, Draco_…

xXxXx

The Manor was dark and lifeless as Snape stepped out of the Floo, following Lucius into his grand drawing room. He had been here hundreds of times, over the lifetime of their friendship; but somehow the manor had never felt more foreign. All the candlelight had been extinguished, portraits that lined the walls were empty and Petra was no where to be seen with her big eyes and cheery elfish smile. They were moving hastily down the corridor that lead to Lucius' home office. As they entered the study, Lucius flicked his wand as the candlelight and fireplace roared to life. Snape observed the unusual manic demeanour of his friend as he moved behind his desk and lifted the small piece of parchment towards him. Snape took hold of it gently and read it quickly;

_My Lucius,_

_I am taking some time to visit Aunt Marion at her estate in Provence indefinitely, as I need this time apart to reconcile these emotions I have been experiencing. I shall not return until I am ready. I will send word to Draco, and will write when I am ready to talk again. I think you should also take this time to consider what you truly value in our marriage and the choices you have made. I hope during this time you may reflect on your own actions and future decisions._

_Your Cissa x_

Rereading it once more, he studied the words, unsure of the appropriate response. Lucius was leaning over his desk, apprehensively watching Snape for initial reactions. From his own understanding, it was almost in some sort of code, one only to be deciphered between spouses; vague in the wording, indirect and without specifics. But the message was there; she was gone and he was her motivation. Looking to his friend, then the parchment, and back; he slowly placed the letter back down on the desk. They stood silently for a moment, Severus contemplating;

'At least you know where she is…" he finally spoke.

Lucius scoffed at this, shaking his head. 'How could she do this to me? Just up and go… leave a note with the house elf… AND send word to Draco at school'.

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by two fists slamming down on the desk in front of him. "Sev, why am I such a fucking fool!" It was a statement, not a question, "I did this. It is all my fault".

"Just hold on a moment" Severus attempted to instil some calm upon the situation.

Lucius dropped into his grand leather desk chair with a defeated thud.

Severus stepped to the bar cart against the wall and poured two glasses from the fine, aged whiskey decanter into the crystal glassware, and handed one to the Senior Malfoy.

He watched him throw the entire glass back in one go, as Severus took but a mere sip of his own.

"Okay Luc, do you want comfort or hard truth?" Severus took a seat in one of the two guest chairs before the impressive mahogany desk. Lucius did not answer the question but looked to his friend sullenly.

"Alright. Yes, it appears that Narcissa has temporarily left you, and it is because of your actions", he paused. "However, she has stated she is taking some time and she is allowed to do that".

Lucius huffed placing his head in his hands.

"I have never asked this, but what exactly was your arrangement with Narcissa?" Severus raised a curious eyebrow. He had always respected the privacy of his best friends' marriage, as it should be, but it was different now. He had never witnessed his friend in this distraught state.

Lucius stood and moved to the bar cart, returning to his seat with the entire whisky decanter. He poured himself a generous double and took a swig before audibly sucking back air between gritted teeth. Clearing his throat with a _humph_ through the burn of the whisky.

"When we got together after graduation, I was well established in our lifestyle. My submissive girlfriend at the time, you remember her? Renata? She introduced us. They were clerking together at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. So, Cissa knew my proclivities and she attempted to get involved. Merlin, did she try to please me" Lucius looked up to the ceiling, and took another gulp of his whisky.

Severus was leaning on one elbow with his index finger pressed firmly against his bottom lip, listening intently to his friend. So far, nothing knew to be revealed.

"After we got married, she declared that she would not participate in any more community activities. She wasn't interested and didn't understand. It shocked me, Sev. I thought she enjoyed some of it, but she was only ever trying to please me. I should have seen it, should have known she would never be the total submissive I craved. Always too strong, definitely dominant traits. I should have known".

Severus sipped his drink, "… but how did you come to this arrangement you have now?".

Lucius was staring at a blank space on his desk, as he contemplated his answer. He glanced at Snape and then back to the same spot once more. He closed his eyes briefly, and sighed; "You know, she fell pregnant with Draco and I took a break from it all for those two years but I missed it. I needed it. I adore Cissa, and we have always had an enjoyable sex life… but it wasn't the play that fully satiated me. Then one evening, we sat down together after Draco had gone down for the night and I confessed it all to her. How part of me was missing without the chance to express my dominance".

He closed his eyes again, as he continued to speak, almost relieving the past behind his eyelids privately; "She cried and yelled and we argued. Eventually, she agreed to allow me to make contact with the community again and if I promised to remain discreet. I started attending gatherings again, making private arrangements for one on ones. Only ever holding the gatherings here at the manor when she was away and erasing every piece of them before she returned home, as you know".

Severus continued to listen silently, nodding his head when appropriate.

"Fourteen years we have operated like this, and it seemed to be working for both of us. Or so I had assumed…" Lucius gulped another mouthful of his drinks. "She was always the priority. I always put her events and socialising before my own needs. She needed me at a gala, I was there. Organised a dinner, I was there. We referred to my own engagements as _meetings_, we could have been discussing my work or community plans. I was desperately subtle. I thought we had an arrangement that worked?"

"She was never fully on board. I observed that, but it was not my place to say anything, Luc", Sev spoke quietly; "what wife wants to share her husband on a weekly basis. On the grounds that she could not satisfy your desires, the way you truly wanted or needed?".

"We only ever had a handful of moments that resulted in an argument after I had had a _meeting_. However, Sunday evening was a different matter. It felt different, she wasn't just angry, she was hurt. She kept saying that I'm almost forty and just looking to fuck around with younger witches, and how pathetic I was" Lucius closed his hands over his eyes.

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes, _why do they always assume it's only young witches in the community. Wouldn't they be surprised to find out we had women in their fifties still active. _

"Anyway, I slept in the guest bedroom at the opposite end of the hallway Sunday night. Although, Monday morning, she was there at the breakfast table, smiling at me as I handed her a tea. She kissed me goodbye as I left for the office. And it was life as norm, until today…"

There was a sudden _pop_ as Petra appeared in the room, "Begging your pardons, Masters. I have prepared some supper for you in the dining hall', she politely squeaked.

"Thank-you Petra. That will be all", Lucius dismissed the house elf shortly.

"_Mmm_", Severus adjusted himself in his chair, as his stomach rumbled. He had not had much to eat today and probably should not have been enjoying such a potent alcohol on an empty stomach.

"What am I supposed to do, Sev?", Lucius was mentally and emotionally depleted.

"Honestly… I think you need to give her the space she has requested right now"

"But what am I supposed to do? he emphasised.

"Well, what do you want? What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear that question?" Snape pressed.

"Cissa", Lucius answered without hesitation, leaning back in his seat for the first time.

"Right", Severus observed his friend; "You can leave the community, done and dusted. Close that chapter". He watched as Lucius' mouth opened to oppose but no words followed. "Or, you can try to come to another agreement or arrangement with your wife. Those are the decision you need to battle with, if you want to keep her".

"I don't know who I am, without my Dominant side" He sighed.

"Nor do I" Severus agreed; "however, I have never married because I have never met the right witch. Submissive witch. I could never settle for an ordinary sex life".

"Maybe, you just haven't met someone worth settling for?" Lucius opposed.

"You know I haven't", Severus confirmed. "Although, this time apart seems like it may benefit the both of you".

"What do you mean?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not suggesting you go on a bender, Luc. But you have your freedoms when Cissa travels. You should consider stretching your wings, and reach out to the community. If you can't give up Cissa, then you may need to give up this lifestyle. A last _hurrah_, if you will"

Lucius almost looked confused by this suggestion. Severus persisted; "Honestly, I don't believe you can leave this side of you behind. However, I cannot speak to the dynamics of marriage. Her note specified _indefinitely_, so at this point in time, she will not return home anytime soon".

Lucius was thinking to himself, whether or not he was taking in anything Severus was saying was unclear. They sat in silence momentarily before Severus stood up.

"Luc, I really need something to eat. Can we take this to the dining hall?" he pleaded.

Lucius looked up to his friend for the first time in a while and simply nodded once in agreement. He rose up from his chair and picked up the decanter and his glass as he headed to leave his office. Severus followed after him, salivating as they approached the hall with the smell of something delicious in the air.

Petra had set Lucius' usual spot at the head of the dining table, and then a setting for Severus to his right. As they took their places, Petra appeared with two levitating cloche covered plates. They came to rest in their places before the two wizards. With a snap of Petra's fingers, the cloches disappeared, revealing steaming hot chicken Alfredo linguine with broccoli. Severus picked up his fork and dug in, as Lucius poured himself another glass of whisky before even touching his cutlery. They ate quietly as Severus focused on devouring his plate and Lucius picked away at his.

A short while passed before either of them spoke up again.

"How was your evening with Odette?" Lucius queried as he twirled his fork around.

Severus smiled at the memory of the previous Saturday's activities, "She seems great. Usual, happy witch. It was her birthday last week. A whole twenty-five", Severus chuckled lightly.

For the first time, Lucius actually cracked a small smile. "Remember being twenty-five?".

Severus nodded, "_Mmhmm_. Draco was a chaotic three-year-old and for me, it was Lydia Caldwell".

"_Oof!"_ Lucius exclaimed, "that dark haired, hourglass".

"That ass, and those tits were just something else" Severus relished in his friend's returning smile.

"I can whole heartedly concur" Lucius smiled over the edge of his glass as he took a sip.

Severus froze, "Excuse me?... You didn't?"

Lucius grinned, "It was a couple years later. We ran in to each other and had a session or two. She was good fun. A near perfect and beautiful submissive".

Severus chuckled shaking his head, "Do you know what happened to her?"

Lucius nodded, "She married an ambassador, someone-Watson. Lives in Sweden now".

"Well, there you go. Lucky, lucky wizard, Mr. Watson", Severus grinned as he took another bite.

"And how about those detentions with Granger? Has she been sufficiently _punished_?", Lucius raised his eyebrows mischievously.

Severus paused chewing, looking around the table. Lucius patiently waited for an answer.

"It is… ongoing", he replied slowly with just the hint of a smirk.

"Don't tease. Give me the details", Lucius insisted, as he took the biggest bite of his dinner so far. A positive sign, Severus was hard pressed to deny his friend in his time of need.

"She's still very keen. I am genuinely interested in showing her this world and she has promising prospects to be a good submissive. After training, of course. I discussed it on Sunday with Greta, who has invited her to tea, to offer her a woman's touch to her introduction", Snape cleared his throat.

"Why are you so formal?" Lucius was intrigued.

"It is not a subject I am going to be out and open about, especially while she is my student and I, her professor?", He clarified.

"Ah. I see" Lucius nodded in understanding. "Will you introduce her to the community some day?".  
"I have it under consideration. Again, it's not an environment that I wish you bring attention to, _how we know each other?_".  
"She is in Draco's year. So, she is seventeen?" Lucius quizzed.  
Snape nodded and took a larger sip of his whisky, feeling the burn in his throat.  
"Petra!" Severus called, as the little elf appeared with her signature _pop_. "Water?".  
"Right away, Masters" she squeaked before disappearing once more, only to reappear instantly with a clean tumbler and jug of water. "Thank-you. Leave the jug, if you will, please", Snape gulped his water.  
"Speaking of, does she call you _Master_ now?" Lucius was clearly interested and not going to change the subject anytime soon.

"No. She calls me, Sir. It is easier being on the grounds full time. Wouldn't want her to slip up in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Imagine trying to explain that one", he answered simply.  
"Have you had sex with her?" Lucius spoke softly, almost secretively.

Snape mentally ran through the handful of times he had been inside of her these past few days; _Days? Is that all this has been? Feels like more… _

"Yes, we have", he was remaining nonchalant throughout this discussion, even though he and Luc shared everything in detail.

Lucius chuckled again, "what a punishment, I'm sure".

Severus couldn't help but smile in return, "she told me she had only had sex twice before, and now with me. I tried to focus particularly on foreplay and warm up".

"Presumably with another student or two, and then with you? Well, well…" Lucius grinned from ear to ear eagerly.

"She's had Praesidium each time, for contraception and to calm the nerves. She responds well with it".

"What instruments have you introduced her to?

"The paddle, but mostly just my hands" Snape watched the gleam in Lucius eyes at the details; _He loves every minute of this. How could he possibly give this lifestyle up? _

"Not the whip?"

"I believe she is not ready for that just yet. You know how heavy handed I can be with it".

"Indeed. Many a red-cheeked witch in our community after you've had your way with them", Lucius laughed out loud, "and yet, they still come running right back".

Snape laughed at the insinuation of him being some 'Dominant God', from the senior, most-wanted wizard in the community. Lucius sat, cutlery in hand, quietly smiling at his friend.

"What!?" Severus finally demanded.

"… Is it good?" he finally smirked.

"What do you think?", he answered sarcastically.

"I just wanted to hear you say it".

"She's soft, fit … eager … tight" he almost muttered, "Beautiful. More than just the smart mouth, know-it-all I've been exposed to before this".

Snape noticed Lucius momentarily bite down on his bottom lip, while he was describing his little kitty, play thing. He couldn't deny he was looking forward to tomorrow evening and resuming their play. Perhaps, it could be something a little more adventurous than his personal quarters tomorrow. Mentally, he began planning an alternative to his original notes he had been working on earlier in the day.

"I'll keep you updated as she progresses, but you must swear to me to keep this solely between us. No one else can know", Severus felt dirty saying out loud but he knew it to be true if they were to continue on this path.

"I understand, my friend, you have my word", Lucius smiled in return, "Does she know about me… in the community?".

"Yes, she does. She was a little surprised by the fact", Severus confirmed.

Lucius laughed, "perhaps you will introduce us one day", he raised his eyebrows.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy. You don't get to have a hand on everyone" Snape cautioned again.

"I still haven't had Odette, have I?" Lucius chuffed.

"I don't think you ever will, surprisingly. The only witch to ever say _No_ to Lucius Malfoy", he smirked.

Lucius tutted in retort, "we shall see…".

Severus was glad his friend's mood was able to pick up over dinner, although he couldn't help but worry about him. He would need to be more invested over the next few weeks, encourage him to stay on track. He couldn't see his longest friend leave the community they were so deeply engrained in together, and yet he could not understand the lengths someone else would go for, for love.


End file.
